Renacer entre las llamas Barcedes Fanfic
by The Little Phoenix
Summary: Historia basada en los acontecimientos ocurridos luego que Mercedes y Bárbara discutieran al enterarse que Sofía sabía su secreto. Será una historia con bastante drama pero no menos emotiva, y con un final que no las defraudará ;)
1. Capítulo 1: Ya no aguanto más

_**Bueno, he sentido la inspiración llegar a mí y he decidido escribir una pequeña historia que nació en mi cabeza de mis queridas #Barcedes (Bárbara y Mercedes de la serie nocturna de Mega "Perdona Nuestros Pecados") será corta, quizás no más de 3 capítulos.**_

 _ **La historia se sitúa exactamente a partir del capítulo 201, luego de la discusión entre Mercedes y Bárbara al enterarse de que Sofía las había visto en la oficina. De ahí en adelante, la historia, la línea de tiempo y los acontecimientos corren por mi cuenta y no tienen nada que ver con lo que suceda en la serie.**_

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _ **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y no pretendo lucrar con ellos, esta historia tiene como único fin entretener a los fans.**_

 _ **Advertencia: esta historia tiene contenido para mayores de edad explícito.**_

* * *

 **Título: Renacer entre las llamas**

 **Capítulo 1: Ya no aguanto más**

Aquella tarde fue un mar de lágrimas para Mercedes, todavía no podía imaginar las consecuencias de que su secreto saliera a la luz, pero lo que más la atormentaba era la forma en que había tratado a Bárbara ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le dijo que no era como ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. En su cabeza deambulada el por qué se lo había dicho, pensó que simplemente había nacido como una negación de sus sentimientos hacia ella, por miedo a ser señalada como una mujer loca y desviada, conllevando a ser cuestionada con su labor como profesora, y ahora aún más con su trabajo de directora.

Así trataba de convencerse, pero volvía a pensar en Bárbara, esto era responsabilidad de ambas, ella era igual que su amiga, no tenía como negarlo, el llanto y la angustia aumentaba al pensar como la había herido, ahora mismo le hubiese gustado ir donde ella y pedirle perdón. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que solucionar el problema con Sofía, no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, de eso estaba segura, su conducta intachable, su profesionalismo, no se iba a ver perjudicada por una niña malcriada.

Se quedó dormida ante el cansancio, sin embargo cuando llegó la noche nada hacía presagiar la inesperada visita que recibiría.

—¿Mechita?

Mercedes se despertó al sentir que la puerta de su habitación se habría con total confianza, se sentó en su cama limpiándose los ojos de las lágrimas que ya se habían secado.

—María Elsa, qué haces aquí tan tarde –dijo confundida, medio adormilada.

—En realidad no es tan tarde –se sentó a su lado y la tomó por las mejillas- Amiga, tus ojitos los tienes hinchados, estuviste llorando –Mercedes volvió a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, sin poder aguantar más se abrazó a su amiga ahogando su llanto- Tranquila Mechita –le acarició el cabello y la meció en su regazo- Bárbara fue a hablar conmigo y me lo contó todo, no te angusties.

Mercedes se separó de golpe, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver la cara de empatía de su amiga, acaso ¿Bárbara habría sido capaz de revelar su secreto? Pensó.

—¿Cómo? –dijo entre suspiros, limpiándose los ojos, calmándose para reaccionar de la mejor manera.

—Sí, no puedo creer que mi hermana haya llegado a tal punto de chantajearte para pasar de curso, estoy muy avergonzada, mi mamá quiso que viniera a pedirte disculpas hoy mismo.

—¿También sabe tu mamá? –Ahora sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—Pero obvio, fuimos a la casa a encarar a Sofía, con mi mamá presente. Bárbara le explicó que estaban ensayando uno de los actos de Romeo y Julieta y que Sofía las había visto, sacando de contexto todo –se comenzó a reír- hubieras visto la cara de mi mamá, casi se le cae el pelo con la ocurrencia de mi hermana –se levantó de la cama- Así que Sofía está castigada, va a tener que repetir el examen en marzo y no se va a poder ir a Santiago conmigo. Nosotras mismas vamos a ir a hablar con el padre Reynaldo por si a mi hermana se le sigue metiendo en la cabeza de ir a contarle de su supuesto amor.

Mercedes se llevó las manos al pecho de alivio pero pronto la angustia se volvió a apoderar de ella. Bárbara había encontrado la solución más lógica y simple al problema, en cambio ella, había optado por perder la cabeza y echarle toda la culpa. Pensó que con lo que le decía María Elsa su corazón se tranquilizaría, sin embargo ahora latía aún más fuerte, y el nudo en la garganta parecía que la iba a ahogar en cualquier minuto.

—No es necesario que vayan a hablar con el padre –dijo hiperventilada.

María Elsa la miró confusa al sentir la respiración acelerada de su amiga.

—Mechita, en serio, ya cálmate.

—Es que no puedo –se frotaba el pecho, aguantando las lágrimas- yo ya no puedo seguir con esta mentira, porque si sigo manteniendo la verdad oculta siento que me voy a morir, he sido tan egoísta. –ahora comenzó a llorar.

—A ver –se volvió a acercar a la cama- ¿Cómo?

—Que Sofía no mintió –dijo entre sollozos- lo que vio la Sofía es verdad.

La rubia se tapó la boca con ambas manos incrédula.

—Espera… o sea que tú y Bárbara… ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. Sofía no miente, Bárbara y yo…. Yo… -No sabía cómo explicarlo sin sentir vergüenza.

María Elsa se volteó impávida tratando de procesar esa información que le había llegado tan de golpe, aunque si se lo pensaba bien, el comportamiento de ambas ahora se le hacía mucho más elocuente.

Buscó rápidamente en la mesita de la habitación algo para beber, tomó la botella de enguindado y sirvió un par de copas para volver rápidamente a sentarse en la cama junto a Mercedes.

—Tómatelo todo –le ordeno mientras ella hacía lo mismo- Respira profundo, exhala –la dejó calmarse para proseguir- Entonces… Tú y Bárbara son muy amigas ¿verdad? –Mercedes asintió- y se quieren mucho –volvió a asentir- pero… ¡Ay Mechita!, ustedes ¿Son amantes? –preguntó casi con un susurro.

—Sí –le contestó

María Elsa volvió a levantarse, esta vez para ir a buscar la botella de enguindado completa para volver a la cama. Volvió a llenarle la copa y la instó a tomárselo todo nuevamente.

—A ver Mechita, no sé qué decirte, yo jamás imaginé que dos mujeres podían tener ese tipo de sentimientos entre ellas, es raro, jamás había escuchado algo parecido.

—¿Te parezco una depravada?

La rubia lanzó una carcajada que pronto tuvo que callar con sus manos para no advertir a ningún curioso en la hostería.

—¿Pero quien te crees que soy yo para juzgarte? Acuérdate que yo fui la amante del cura. Yo sí que me gané el infierno –por tercera vez rellenaba las copas- Ahora cuéntame… ustedes… ya se besaron, supongo ¿no? –Mercedes asintió bajando su cabeza- Que no te de vergüenza Mechita –la tomó por el mentón y la hizo mirarla- estamos las dos solas, yo no creo que seas rara ni nada, solo que es curioso, quiero saber…

—No hay mucho más que contar, no fue algo planeado, simplemente ocurrió.

—¿Ya se acostaron?

Mercedes abrió los ojos sorprendida y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—¡No! –los colores se le subieron a las mejillas- María Elsa, tú sabes que ni siquiera yo había besado antes, a nadie, a ningún chiquillo, menos voy a saber cómo hacerlo- El solo imaginar el acto amoroso con Bárbara le provocaba un cosquilleo inexplicable en el bajo vientre, sensación que solo había sentido en ocasiones cuando la besaba.

—Lo sé, Mechita –se sonrió con ternura- pero tarde o temprano va a pasar ¿No lo habías pensado?

Mercedes bebió un trago largo de licor.

—En estos momentos no es lo que me preocupa. Amiga, traté muy mal a Bárbara con todo esto, y además saber que fue capaz de inventar lo de que estábamos ensayando para una obra de teatro me hace pensar que estaba muy equivocada. No tengo cara para volver a hablarle.

—Mira amiga, yo creo que después de esto, de que la Sofía las encontró en la oficina, lo mejor que pueden hacer es separarse por un tiempo.

—Yo siempre me digo lo mismo, pero es que no aguanto ni un día sin verla, y lo que es peor, siempre soy yo la que rompe su palabra.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano alguien más se va a enterar ¿No?, te lo digo yo por experiencia propia –Mercedes volvió a angustiarse- Mira, tienes mucho que perder, pero es decisión tuya, no puedes estar todo el tiempo con un tira y afloja, o es sí o es no, pero tampoco es justo para Bárbara, ella también debe estar sufriendo.

—Lo sé, ya le dejé en claro que lo más importante para mí es mi carrera de docente, y estoy tan arrepentida –abrazó a su amiga- Me he comportado como una imbécil, no pienso lo que digo. Le he hecho tanto daño.

—Mechita… ¿Tú la amas?

Mercedes apoyó su frente en la de su amiga y asintió mientras tragaba con dificultad. De pronto la puerta se abrió.

—¿Ensayando una obra de teatro ahora con María Elsa? –dijo Ernesto al ver a su hija tan acongojada.

—Tío Ernesto –se levantó María Elsa- perdone que venga de noche.

—No te preocupes –miró a Mercedes y se sentó a su lado- Hija, no te preocupes más, ya basta de llorar, la Estela me contó todo lo que la Sofía hizo y me pidió disculpas. No te atormentes más, menos por esas tonteras locas que inventa una chiquilla –Miró a María Elsa- y disculpa que te lo diga, pero de los Quiroga, tú eres la única que se salva.

"Tonteras" ella sabía que no era algo superficial ni nada inventado de un cuento mal hecho, lo que sentía por Bárbara era algo que tenía guardado como un dragón resguarda un tesoro. Mercedes suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, esta mentira le estaba doliendo aún más de lo que pensaba, se sentía falsa, deshonesta. Culpable. Y lo que es peor, sabía que tarde o temprano la mentira crecería aún más, y no iba a poder manejarla.

* * *

A pesar de que Mercedes había hecho caso a María Elsa de dejar que las cosas se calmaran no pudo evitar buscar a Bárbara en cualquier situación que pareciera casual, todavía no tenía la valentía suficiente de ir a buscarla a su casa para disculparse. Al pasar los días, paseaba por la plaza principal buscando algún rastro de ella, entraba a la iglesia a rezar con la esperanza que apareciera tal como lo hizo aquella Navidad después de la misa del gallo, o incluso, compraba asientos dobles en el cine por si la veía llegar e invitarla a sentarse a su lado como excusa para hablar con ella de forma escueta y discreta.

El año nuevo pasó sin pena ni gloria, luego del conteo final y de dar los respectivos abrazos en la hostería tomó una copa y se fue afuera a pensar en todo lo que había imaginado de ese día. Mercedes hubiera querido invitar a Bárbara a celebrar con ellos, no le importaba que Nicanor hubiera estado ahí, seguramente con el caso de Quiroga no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo celebrando, habrían tenido tiempo a solas, probablemente habrían seguido bebiendo en su habitación, habrían tenido tiempo a solas demasiado preciado mientras los demás seguían bebiendo sin ponerles mucha atención. Pero nada de eso pudo ser real, todo por su comportamiento impulsivo, se repetía una y otra vez lo tonta que había sido.

Una mañana, ya con la esperanza perdida de encontrarla, Mercedes se fue a la escuela para terminar unos papeles en su oficina, y justo cuando iba entrando se encontró de frente con Bárbara, al punto se casi perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, si no fuera porque Bárbara alcanzaba a tomarla por la cintura, el accidente habría sido inminente.

Se quedaron ahí unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos, sin saber que decir la una con la otra. Mercedes hubiera querido abrazarla al ver su rostro triste, decirle tantas cosas, pero pronto la soltó para poder seguir su camino, sin darle ninguna chance.

—¿Me permite pasar señorita directora?

La frialdad de Bárbara ni siquiera le permitió objetarla, simplemente dio un paso al costado dejándola pasar, pero al ver que se alejaba a paso rápido reaccionó y salió tras ella hasta llegar a su lado.

—Bárbara, yo quería agradecerte el gesto que tuviste al ir a la casa de los Quiroga.

—No se preocupe, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de tantos problemas que le he causado –Bárbara parecía apurar aún más su paso- No deberíamos seguir hablando de eso aquí en la calle, se le olvida que usted misma me dijo que no tocáramos más este tema en ningún lado.

Mercedes la tomó por el brazo de forma gentil pero no menos solicitante.

—No me trates así Bárbara, sé que me comporté como una imbécil, por favor perdóname. Además, ahora que se solucionó lo de Sofía…

—¿Ahora que se solucionó quiere que volvamos a ser amigas? ¿Ahora que su reputación no corre peligro? –le preguntó plantándose con autoridad.

Bárbara quería ser firme aunque por dentro se derretía por abrazarla y decirle que no importaba, pero luego volvía a recordar las palabras de Mercedes "Tenemos tanto que perder" Por el bien de Mercedes, por lo mucho que la quería, ella debía mantener las distancias, su amiga, su querida amiga tenía razón, ¿Quién se creía ella para poner en juego el esfuerzo de Mercedes? Se preguntaba.

Siguió caminando después de dejarla destrozada con esas preguntas, sin embargo Mercedes no se dio por vencida y siguió tras ella.

—¿Qué pretendes Bárbara? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Hacer, nada. ¿Qué pretendo? Por ahora llegar con el desayuno a mi casa y atender a mi esposo. Porque sí, tampoco se me olvida que me recordaste que tengo uno.

Mercedes detuvo su paso, lo último que le dijo fue como un disparo al corazón. Entendía muy bien que ella no se merecía su perdón después de la cantidad de barbaridades que le había dicho. Sostuvo su suéter en las manos, bajó su cabeza y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

Un par de pasos más adelante Bárbara hacía lo mismo, al escuchar que los zapatos de Mercedes ya no la seguían miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la imagen más desgarradora que podía ver de su amiga. Había algo que no podía soportar, era ver llorar a Mercedes.

Una lágrima también cayó por su mejilla, no podía dejarla así en medio de la calle sin una respuesta que no fuera irónica. Se acercó y miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había gente, era muy temprano así que supuso que nadie las miraría de forma extraña ni levantarían sospechas. La tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarla.

—Mercedes, yo te perdono –se limpió sus propias lágrimas- pero por tu bien, no podemos seguir con esto –le dijo seriamente- yo te hago daño. Tenemos que dejar de vernos, al menos hasta marzo, y cuando eso pase, vamos a seguir trabajando juntas, sin rencores, pero seguiremos siendo eso, profesoras, colegas. No más salidas al cine, no más enguindados, no más quedadas en la hostería, y lo más importante, nunca más acercarnos en tu oficina. Por tu bien, porque no quiero que nadie jamás dude de la integridad de tu profesión.

Mercedes no podía esconder su tristeza, pero si se lo pensaba bien, era lo más sensato que podían hacer, era lo mejor para las dos. Sin pensárselo, la abrazó sin importar la reacción de su amiga, para su sorpresa, Bárbara le correspondió.

—Te quiero tanto –le dijo Mercedes.

—Yo también te quiero, no te imaginas cuanto –enterró su rostro en el cabello de su amiga, inspirando profundo como si con ello guardara su perfume para todo este tiempo en que no se verían, en el que no se iban a poder abrazar de esa forma.

* * *

Los días pasaron con lentitud para ambas, para Bárbara no era tan difícil esconder su tristeza, más bien no la escondía, con Nicanor preocupado del caso de Quiroga tratando de que no saliera libre de la cárcel no tenía mucha compañía, así que simplemente si le daban las ganas de llorar lo hacía sin miedo a ser descubierta. Al contrario de Mercedes, la cual salía poco y nada de su habitación, y cuando lo hacía, ponía su mejor cara para no levantar sospechas, con la única que se permitía llorar y hablar de todo lo que pasó ese día con Bárbara en la calle era con María Elsa.

Don Ernesto seguía con la idea que debía conseguir un novio luego, más ahora que tenía tanto tiempo libre durante el verano, cada vez se hacía más molesto, más doloroso, porque cada vez que le daba ese sermón ella pensaba en Bárbara.

Para su suerte, una tarde recibió una visita inesperada del extranjero, un antiguo amigo de infancia, Juvenal, había llegado desde los Estados Unidos a visitarla, llevando regalos que no habían podido llegar a tiempo para Navidad. Mercedes no dudó en salir a varias citas con él, después de todo habían sido tan amigos que a ninguno de los dos se le pasaría por la mente llegar a algo más, y la visita sería corta, luego él tendría que volver a su país de residencia. Sin embargo Mercedes aprovechó de hacer creer lo contrario, así por lo menos lograba que su padre se calmara. Don Ernesto había estado tan emocionado viendo a su hija salir con un muchacho que no tardó en hacer correr la noticia, la cual, obviamente no tardaría llegar a los oídos de Bárbara.

Aquella noticia hizo que Bárbara saliera de su encierro, sin pretender nada, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, había prometido no acercársele pero quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que había escuchado, aunque fuera desde lejos.

Salió una tarde tranquila, con la excusa de que quería ver la cartelera del cine para comprar entradas o simplemente respirar aire fresco, no tardó en encontrarse con ella, tomada del brazo del joven galán, muy sonriente mientras charlaban animadamente. Su cuerpo se quedó frío, sus piernas no respondieron y su rostro no pudo esconder la mezcla entre rabia y tristeza. Se quedó parada, al menos lo suficientemente visible para que Mercedes la viera.

Mercedes no tardó en divisarla, nunca podría dejar de reconocer tan hermosa figura, ni aunque hubiera un mar de gente a su alrededor, Bárbara era una luz andante para ella, pero al verla así, mirándola con esa cara interrogante, tuvo que detener su caminata con su acompañante, al menos para mirarla y que tan solo con eso poder transmitirle que nada de lo que veía era lo que parecía.

—¿Te pasa algo Mechita? Te quedaste como si hubieras visto un fantasma –dijo su amigo.

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Correr tras ella era descabellado, hacer un espectáculo en medio del pueblo no era lo más discreto. Lamentablemente iba a tener que quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo se le rompía el corazón al amor de su vida.

—No pasa nada –sonrió a la fuerza- es que de pronto me sentí mareada –dijo simulando- Es mejor que volvamos a la hostería, me siento un poco indispuesta.

El joven entendió de inmediato así que volvieron sin mayores preámbulos ni preguntas al respecto de su extraño comportamiento.

Al cabo de unos días la visita de aquel amigo de infancia había llegado a su fin, por lo que su padre no dudó en ofrecerle un viaje a Estados Unidos para que pasara un tiempo allá. Pero Mercedes estaba bien decidida, le dejó en claro que su única prioridad ahora era el colegio y puesto de directora que tanto esfuerzo le había costado.

* * *

La hostería de los Möller estaba alborotada con la nueva noticia, mientras mantenían la radio a volumen alto todos escuchaban cómo era que Armando Quiroga salía de la cárcel después que Ángela Bulnes se declarara culpable de ambos homicidios. La preocupación era evidente, y aunque Quiroga tendría que seguir arrestado en su domicilio mientras duraba el juicio sabían que por mucho tiempo la calma en Villa Ruiseñor se iba a ver afectada con su presencia, ninguno lo creía inocente.

Mercedes era la más inquieta de todos, sabía que pronto Quiroga iba a querer cobrar venganza contra los que lo habían metido a la cárcel, obviamente iba a ir tras Nicanor, quién sabe, hasta podría hacerle daño a su querida Bárbara para vengarse del comisario. Tan solo pensar en eso le hacía perder los colores del rostro.

María Elsa no tardó en llegar a la hostería después de escuchar la radio, sus miedos no eran muy distintos a los de Mercedes.

—¿Ya escuchaste la radio? –preguntó la rubia preocupada mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

—Vamos a mi habitación.

Subieron casi corriendo, cerraron la puerta cerciorándose que nadie estuviera en el pasillo para escucharlas.

—Mechita, me temo lo peor, mi papá va salir de la cárcel y estoy seguro que apenas pueda va a cobrar venganza –se paseaba de un lugar a otro- Amiga, estoy segura que va a ir tras Nicanor, Bárbara corre peligro en esa casa, tienes que hacer algo.

—Lo sé María Elsa, lo sé –dijo angustiada- al menos va a tener que estar en su casa, no creo que le saquen la vista de encima los policías ¿Verdad?

—Yo no me confiaría, de alguna forma mi papá siempre se sale con las suyas, si no es él, va a mandar alguno de sus secuaces. Mechita, no tenemos tiempo, tienes que ir a advertirle a Bárbara.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Bárbara no me quiere hablar más, y además después de lo que vio, menos va a querer recibirme.

—No me digas que te vio con Juvenal –dijo rodando los ojos.

—Sí, estoy segura que está destrozada.

—Bueno, aprovechas también de explicarle eso. Pero tienes que sacar a Bárbara de ahí lo antes posible, no sé, tráetela a la hostería con Nicanor, tienes que convencerla.

Mercedes salió de la hostería decidida, María Elsa también pero esta vez a la iglesia para advertir ahora al padre Reynaldo, que por supuesto también correría la misma suerte que Nicanor. Los últimos rayos de sol caían sobre el pueblo, no le importaba si la noche la iba alcanzar, el solo pensar en que Bárbara fuera dañada por ese mal nacido la hacía sentir nausea.

Se armó de valor y se paró frente a la casa de Bárbara, su pecho dolía por los pensamientos angustiantes, pero más aún por su corazón que no paraba de latir de forma desenfrenada. Avanzó unos pasos y llamó a la puerta tres veces, al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió.

—¿Mercedes? –dijo Bárbara con asombro.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

Se me hizo un poquito largo pero también se me hizo maravilloso el poder dejarles con la interrogante de lo que va a pasar en la casa de Bárbara jejejeje sí lo sé, soy malvada. Como les dije, esto va a ser corto, pero bien intenso, sobre todo al final… ja!

Ahora les voy a pedir un favor, un poco más abajo, pueden dejar sus comentarios haciendo " **review** ", si no es mucha la molestia, y si tienen un poco de tiempo, me gustaría que me dejaran sus impresiones, aunque sea corto, en el idioma que quieran, quiero saber si les gustó como pinta esto, y si no les gustó, pues también quiero saberlo, así lo arreglo en los próximos capítulos.

 **Gracias por leer, un abrazo!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Entre el miedo y los celos

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

Estoy demasiado contenta con la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia que además, recién comienza! Sus reviews han alimentado mi creatividad a tal punto de que, creo, que esta historia será más larga de lo que pensé, así que olvídense de lo que les dije al principio.

Agradecimientos especiales al grupo de face **Barcedes World** por el apoyo que me han dado para seguir con esto, a la gente en twitter que me ha dado RT promocionando el fanfic, y a quienes comentaron acá en fanfiction: Leticia FHernnd, Camila, Priscilla, Soraya, , harmxnxzxr, mimi1981, delvalle156, iran e Iris Baudelaire (Iris también escribe Barcedes, les invito a leerla también) :3 Sé que hubieron más comentarios pero no me dejaron su nombre :( de todas formas, a ustedes también les agradezco de todo corazón.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Entre el miedo y los celos.**

Bárbara se quedó perpleja al ver a Mercedes en la puerta de su casa, no esperaba verla después de que la había visto en la plaza paseando con ese hombre. Una cantidad de preguntas se le venían a la mente ¿A qué demonios venía? ¿A enrostrarle que ya había pasado página? ¿A darle explicaciones? O incluso, ¿Sería ella capaz de mantener la calma después de todo el llanto derramado por su culpa? Tenía que hacerlo, estaba con visitas, y una muy en particular.

—Perdona que te moleste, sé que quedamos en un acuerdo pero necesito advertirte de algo ¿Está Nicanor?

Bárbara trató de esconder su dolor pero su cara la delataba, cerró la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

—Nicanor debe estar por llegar –la invitó a seguir por el pasillo- pero no estoy sola así que tienes que ser discreta.

Mercedes asintió pero por dentro los nervios hacían lo suyo, no esperaba que Bárbara estuviera acompañada en estos momentos, así que sería mucho más difícil poder hablar con ella del peligro que corría. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala principal, y fue ahí cuando se quedó perpleja al ver quien estaba en sillón.

—Sofía –dijo Mercedes cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué hace por acá a esta hora?

La joven bajó su cabeza y luego miró hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su disgusto al ser interrumpida.

—Sofía vino a hablar conmigo, vino a pedirme disculpas por la situación embarazosa en la que nos metió.

—Lo encuentro muy bueno señorita Quiroga, pero le recuerdo que usted me chantajeó y yo soy su directora, una consideración mínima tendría que tener para visitarme también ¿no?

Mercedes se dio cuenta de que su actitud estaba siendo un poco altanera, al rato que recordaba a lo que había venido inicialmente.

—Claro que también quiero hablar con usted señorita Mercedes, pero será en otro momento –se levantó nerviosa del sillón- Me tengo que ir, mi hermano debe estar por llegar a buscarme.

—¿Estas segura? –le preguntó Bárbara tomándola por los hombros mientras le sonreía- ¿No quieres que te vaya a dejar?

—No gracias, en serio –le sonrió de vuelta al tiempo que llamaban a la puerta- ¿Ve? Ese debe ser mi hermano.

Una punzada en el pecho de Mercedes hizo que su rostro mostrara el disgusto que trataba de ocultar con esa cercanía con la que se estaban tratando. ¿Celos de Sofía? Se preguntaba, era algo que hasta ni ella misma se lo estaba creyendo, sin embargo había algo que le molestaba en esa niña, no podía estar tan equivocada, más todavía, cuando Sofía pasó por su lado y le regaló esa pequeña mueca de desagrado que siempre lograba dilucidar en ella.

Bárbara acompañó a la joven hasta la puerta y luego volvió con rostro más serio del que tenía cuando se despidió de la joven.

—Veo que hasta tomaron café y comieron pastelitos –dijo mientras miraba las sobras en la mesita de centro- ¿No crees que es demasiado?

—Bueno y ¿Qué? Vino a visitarme, lo mínimo es atenderla con algo ¿No? No puedes tenerle rencor, Mercedes, menos a una alumna.

—Sí pero estas teniendo demasiadas consideraciones con ella y te recuerdo que por culpa suya estamos en esta situación, Bárbara –Mercedes subía el tono de voz- Además, qué es eso de estar ofreciéndole ir a dejarla cuando ves que vine a verte, y esa cercanía ¿Desde cuándo?

—No lo puedo creer –dijo enojada- ¿Me estas celando? ¡Y por Sofía! ¿Con qué cara? ¿¡Con qué cara Mercedes!? Cuando tú fuiste la que se anduvo paseando del brazo con un hombre por la plaza a los días de nuestra discusión.

Bárbara comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro tratando de mantener la calma, finalmente cedió ante la tristeza y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Hubiera querido seguir firme, pero estaba sufriendo, más de lo que había creído, y a pesar de que había sido su decisión la de no tratarse más, esto la estaba destruyendo por dentro lentamente. Limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente y se quedó cruzada de brazos esperando una respuesta de Mercedes.

Para Mercedes verla así era desgarrador, cada vez que Bárbara le ponía esa cara ella no podía seguir ni siquiera un poco enojada, tenía esa necesidad imperiosa de protegerla, de consolarla. Esta no sería la excepción, se le acercó lentamente con el miedo de ser rechazada, al quedarse casi pegada a su cuerpo y notar que seguía mirándola y no se distanciaba de ella, le tomó la mejilla para limpiarle con el pulgar una lágrima que había quedado reposando en la comisura de sus labios.

—No Bárbara, no te pongas así, lo que viste ese día no es lo que piensas –volvía a limpiar otra lágrima- Ese hombre no es más que un amigo mío de infancia que vino a visitarme -Bárbara bajaba el rostro y Mercedes volvía a buscarla en la mirada- te juro que cuando vi tu carita a lo lejos se me revolvió el estómago al imaginarme en cómo te sentías.

—Pero la noticia que me llegó fue otra, me dijeron que ya tenías novio –dijo apenas entre sollozos- lo que yo vi lo confirmaba.

—Eso fue culpa de mi papá ya sabes cómo está de ansioso porque no se me pase el tren –ahora le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos para obligarla a mirarle los ojos- Pero asumo la culpa, yo creí que si salía a pasear con él a vista y paciencia de todos nos iban a dejar tranquilas, pero veo que te hice daño. Perdóname, Bárbara, yo no quiero que estés así por mi culpa.

Bárbara no quedó indiferente ante su sinceridad, tan solo con ver su rostro de angustia por verla sufrir le hacía olvidarse de su promesa de evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento íntimo entre ambas. Le creía, por Dios que le creía, y al verla así, tan afectada por su propio dolor le hacía querer tomarla ella misma y presionarla contra la pared para besarla hasta quitarle el aliento. La abstinencia, el no poder siquiera tocarla hacía que la pasión en ella creciera de una forma que no había imaginado, esto no se le estaba haciendo nada fácil.

—Yo te creo Mercedes –le tomó las muñecas e hizo que dejara de sostenerle el rostro antes de que el beso fuera consumado- pero ¿A qué viniste realmente? Esto que haces tampoco me hace bien, yo estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme en cuidarte, y si vienes a visitarme no me ayudas en nada.

Mercedes recién caía en cuenta que la razón de su visita era más importante que lo que estaban hablando, pero haberle dejado las cosas claras ahora hacía que su cabeza se ordenara de forma más calma que cuando se paró frente a su puerta.

—Bárbara, supongo que ya escuchaste la radio

—No pero Sofía me lo contó ahora –dijo preocupada mientras se separaba de Mercedes- Seguramente cuando llegue Nicanor voy a tener más detalles.

—Te das cuenta de que es peligroso para ustedes estar aquí solos con ese hombre suelto ¿No?

—No te preocupes Mercedes, no va a ser primera vez que un hombre que Nicanor haya metido a la cárcel salga libre, seguramente vamos a tener protección policial.

—Yo de Quiroga no me fío, la misma María Elsa me fue a advertir, él va a venir a vengarse. Bárbara, por qué no te vas a la hostería por mientras dura el juicio, tu esposo podría quedarse aquí con la protección necesaria, pero tú no te expongas, seguramente las cosas se van a calmar luego, pero ahora mismo a Quiroga debe estar ardiendo en rabia por ponerle las manos encima a Nicanor –la tomó por los hombros con fuerza, cansada de que le evitara el contacto- Bárbara, si te pasa algo, yo, yo me muero.

—¿A la hostería? –Comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa- Mercedes, ¿Te das cuenta de lo difícil que sería para nosotras estar así de cerca? Yo entiendo que estés preocupada pero también me hace pensar que estas sacando provecho de esta situación –se sacaba las manos de Mercedes de los hombros.

—Yo no soy esa clase de persona –dijo con tristeza- cómo no entiendes que estoy tratando de protegerte.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta yo estoy haciendo lo mismo –Bárbara dejaba caer los brazos, con esa actitud infantil un tanto suplicante- ¡Ay Mercedes! En serio no va a pasar nada, ya deja de buscarme porque no vas a conseguir nada.

Mercedes se tomó la cabeza, un dolor palpitante le decía que no iba a pasar buena noche después de todo esto.

—Aunque no te guste, voy a estar pendiente de ti. Y por favor, no dudes en ir en mi búsqueda si necesitas algo.

—Está Bien –suspiró- Ahora debes irte, se está haciendo muy tarde y tampoco quiero que andes sola por la calle.

Bárbara la acompañó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, tuvo que detenerse al notar que Mercedes por última vez se le plantaba en frente.

—Al menos piénsatelo –insistió.

—Buenas noches Mercedes –le dijo cortante, pasando por encima de ella para agarrar el pomo.

Antes de que Bárbara pudiera abrir la puerta, Mercedes le tomaba el rostro rápidamente y la besaba sin que ella pudiera siquiera alcanzar a objetar. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, apretando sus labios con los de ella, respirándola rápido, ansiosa. Y así como de sorpresiva se había lanzado hacia sus labios fue que se separó de ella.

—Ladrón que le roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón… Te recuerdo que tú también me robaste un beso.

Bárbara se había quedado con sus manos en sus labios, saboreando aquel escueto y brusco beso. Y aunque fue demasiado rápido, fue lo suficiente como para hacer que en su interior afloraran las pasiones que había frustrado con tanto esfuerzo. Parecía que ahora incluso era distinto, por lo general Mercedes no tomaba la iniciativa, verla así de decidida, tan protectora, le ponía el corazón a latir de forma desenfrenada. Por un momento pensó en hacer una excepción, por su mente pasó de forma rápida la idea de tomarla por la cintura y acercarla hacia su cuerpo, sin prisas, sin miedos. Quería mirarla a esos ojos claros suplicantes que tanto la derretían, quería besar sus párpados, respirar en su cuello para guardar aunque fuera por última vez su olor, añoraba enterrar sus manos bajo su cabello y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Lamentablemente, ese mañana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y era peligroso para ellas si permanecían juntas. Con el dolor de su alma, nuevamente frustró aquel deseo, ya vería como iba a ir juntando los trozos de su corazón roto. Tarde o temprano se les pasaría, este amor equivocado, en algún momento debería menguar, pensó.

—Buenas noches Mercedes –repitió mientras abría la puerta.

Bárbara puso su mano en la espalda Mercedes invitándola a salir, y evitando con eso que se volteara a verla, no soportaría tener que ver esa carita suplicante otra vez sin sucumbir ante ella. Sin embargo, no pudieron dar ni siquiera un solo paso, ambas se sobresaltaron al ver un hombre parado afuera a punto de tocar la puerta.

—Discúlpenme –dijo el hombre, nervioso- No fue mi intensión asustarlas. Busco a la señora Bárbara Román.

—Sí, soy yo –dijo Bárbara- Y usted ¿Quién es?

—Soy el abogado de Santiago que la contactó por telegrama hace unos días atrás –le dio su tarjeta- espero que haya podido recibirlo a tiempo.

—Sí, claro, es solo que no esperaba que viniera a esta hora.

—Bárbara ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Mercedes confundida- No estarás metida en algún problema ¿Verdad?

—No te preocupes Mercedes, es solo un asunto familiar – la miró con sensatez para dejarla tranquila.

—Debo disculparme –dijo el abogado- tuve un desperfecto en mi automóvil y me retrasé. Sé que es tarde, me gustaría saber si puede indicarme algún lugar donde pueda hospedarme esta noche y mañana vengo a hablar con usted con más calma, y a una hora más prudente.

—No se preocupe abogado –miró a Mercedes- aquí la señorita Mercedes lo va a guiar al lugar correcto. Así aprovechas de irte acompañada, ya está oscuro.

Mercedes asintió mientras salía por la puerta.

—Piensa en lo que te dije Bárbara, voy a estar pendiente de ti.

* * *

Las noches para Bárbara estaban siendo demasiado difíciles, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había sonado con Mercedes, y lo que era peor, se despertaba confundida para luego sobresaltarse al darse cuenta que estaba en su propia casa, con un hombre al cual ya no amaba. A veces tenía miedo, miedo de decir el nombre de su amada mientras dormía, y como consecuencia alertar a Nicanor de que algo estaba pasando. Sabía que Nicanor algo sospechaba, sobre todo ahora que ya no salía de casa como antes, y aunque el comisario pasaba más tiempo trabajando que en su casa siempre se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Bárbara, la notaba triste, lejana, casi sin vida.

El comisario mucho no podía hacer con su esposa en estos momentos, Quiroga ya había vuelto al pueblo a cumplir su arresto domiciliario, y sus energías las ocupaba para hacer que Ángela se retractara de su declaración para hacer que Quiroga volviera a la cárcel de Chillán. Bárbara seguía sola y con mucho tiempo para pensar en si había alguna remota posibilidad de permanecer junto a Mercedes sin correr peligro. La verdad es que ya estaba cansada de su esposo, sabía que estar con él no tenía ningún sentido, sentía que estaba perdiendo tiempo preciado en ese matrimonio. Ya hacía tiempo que había aceptado que ese no era su lugar, y aunque en su mente se repetía que no podía pasar a llevar la seguridad de Mercedes, sabía que tarde o temprano la buscaría, porque ya estaba harta de todo, estaba cansada, ya casi todo le daba lo mismo. Lo único que la retenía era saber que si las descubrían Mercedes iba a perder todo lo que había logrado con tanto esfuerzo, y lo que era peor, ella se echaría la culpa tarde o temprano. ¿Cómo vivirían en esa situación? Seguramente ambas perderían su puesto en el colegio de señoritas, Nicanor no se lo iba a perdonar y probablemente la echaría de la casa, le pediría la nulidad, cosa que por su pecado sería otorgada sin ningún problema, lo más probable es que sin ningún tipo de ingreso económico tendría que volver a Santiago, y separarse de su amada para siempre. Para Mercedes la suerte no sería mejor, ya no podría hacer lo que le apasionaba, no podría enseñar, ya no sería respetable ante nadie en el pueblo, la misma iglesia la apuntaría con el dedo, su familia le daría la espalda, o en el peor de los casos, la internarían a algún psiquiátrico para que se sanara. Esta última idea, la hacía querer llorar de impotencia, la verdad, sí, tenían tanto que perder. Estar juntas no era una opción.

Se levantó un día temprano por la mañana, antes de que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaran a iluminar Villa Ruiseñor. Nicanor seguía durmiendo luego de una larga noche de trabajo, cosa que ya estaba acostumbrada, lo veía solo dormir, prepararse en la mañana y marcharse. Era demasiado temprano para preparar el desayuno, pero su pecho dolía ante el recuerdo el último sueño que había tenido con Mercedes. Se preparó un té para pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y se quedó mirando por la ventana mientras se preguntaba si acaso Mercedes estaba igual que ella, o si acaso soñaban lo mismo. Bárbara se sonrió de gusto al recordarla en su sueño mientras la desnudaba, pero luego su rostro se ensombrecía al darse cuenta de lo injusto de todo esto, ni siquiera habían alcanzado a consumar su amor, ella sentía que tenía tanto que entregarle a Mercedes. Ella quería ser su primera vez, quería mostrarle qué se sentía al ser amada por alguien como ella, que la amaba tanto. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer al darse que cuenta que jamás le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba, nunca había sido capaz de decirle un "te amo" tan solo por miedo a asustarla, por hacerla sentir de forma natural y no como algo pecaminoso entre dos mujeres. Se había dado cuenta de que llevaba tiempo reprimiéndose para darle tiempo, para ir a su ritmo. Y todo para esto, sentía que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, y todo el amor que tenía para ella iba a tener que guardarlo para siempre.

De pronto un sonido extraño desde afuera la sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos, pensó que podría ser algún animal rondando por la casa, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que una sombra rondaba por los alrededores. Entró en pánico al recordar la advertencia de Mercedes ¿Sería posible que Quiroga estuviera ahí para hacerles daño? Era imposible, afuera había una patrulla de policía que los resguardaba hace casi dos días, y además Quiroga estaba en la misma situación. No era lógico que alguien pudiera estar rondando en su casa sin levantar sospechas. Siguió caminando hacia la cocina, mirando por las ventanas, nuevamente veía pasar aquella sombra de forma rápida y ágil, pero ella quería cerciorarse de que quizás era solo un perro callejero, no quería armar un escándalo sin razón alguna, eso haría que Nicanor encendiera mucho más las alertas que algo pasaba con ella.

El miedo comenzó a dominarla, ya no tenía ninguna duda, escuchaba pasos afuera, y de un momento a otro un olor a gasolina casi inaguantable comenzó a sentirse. Corrió donde Nicanor para despertarlo, estaban en peligro.

—¡Nicanor! –le dijo mientras lo movía bruscamente para que despertara.

—¡¿Qué?! –se levantó de golpe asustado.

—Hay alguien afuera y creo que quieren quemar la casa –le dijo angustiada.

—Tranquila mi amor, es imposible – se volvía a tapar con las sabanas- afuera hay policías, nadie se atrevería a hacer nada, ya acuéstese que todavía es temprano.

—Nicanor ¡te estoy diciendo que vi a alguien afuera!

El comisario se levantó con la frente arrugada al darse cuenta que efectivamente había olor a humo, y al voltearse para mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación ya no hubo más dudas, la casa se estaba quemando.

Nicanor se levantó hecho un demonio en dirección a la cocina, Bárbara lo siguió desesperada. Al llegar las llamas ya habían entrado por la ventana que se encontraba entreabierta tomando una de las cortinas.

—¡Llama a los bomberos! –Gritó Nicanor mientras buscaba cualquier recipiente con agua para tratar de apagar el fuego.

Bárbara tomó el auricular del teléfono pero de inmediato notó que habían cortado la línea. Volvió con un balde y comenzó a ayudarlo, sin embargo parecía que se seguía extendiendo.

—Nicanor –Bárbara tosió- El teléfono está muerto, salgamos de acá, es inútil, el fuego viene desde afuera.

Los vidrios comenzaron a estallar por el intenso calor y el humo se hizo cada vez más intenso. Nicanor se tomaba la cabeza ante la suerte que corrían, hace tan sólo un par de meses habían decidido ponerle rejas a las ventanas. Corrieron hacia la entrada de la casa para escapar por la puerta pero no pudieron abrirla, la habían trabado desde afuera. Nicanor la pateó una y otra vez pero no había manera, incluso estrello su propio cuerpo en vano.

Si bien las llamas aún no lograban entrar a la casa por completo, el humo se hacía cada vez más denso. Nicanor obligó a Bárbara a tirarse al piso mientras iba a la habitación por sábanas para mojarlas y hacer una barrera contra el dióxido de carbono. La envolvió en ella y la hizo respirar por la tela mojada.

—No te preocupes, alguien se va a dar cuenta pronto y nos van a rescatar –dijo Nicanor para tratar de calmarla.

—No quiero morir Nicanor, no ahora.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

¡Calma! ¡Calma!

Si Bárbara muere se me acaba la historia, y por lo demás tendría un tumulto de gente queriendo lincharme, y yo quiero seguir haciendo esto jajajaja.

¿Mucho drama? Pues no les mentiré diciendo bajaré las revoluciones, todo lo contrario, quiero que se desesperen tanto que ya no puedan contenerlo más. Aun así, el próximo capítulo se viene muy emotivo, sé que lo disfrutarán.

Nuevamente, les pido que dejen sus comentarios haciendo " **review** " un poquito más abajo. No es obligación, pero déjenme decirles que cuando un ship logra lectores que opinan, suele suceder que escritores se animan, y queremos más escritores haciendo historias de Barcedes ¿No? Les invito, además porque soy muy abierta a las críticas, incluso a las sugerencias, por ahí puede que les dé en el gusto en algún momento de la historia plasmando algo que quieran leer.

 **Un beso y gracias por el apoyo!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Yo te voy a cuidar

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

Comienzo a escribir esto después de haber salido del shock emocional, epiléptico, súper místico con una evolución del ser más allá del quinto plano celestial debido a la escena de la primera vez de nuestras chicas, estoy lista para seguir con la historia. Aunque creo que todavía tengo problemas de esfínter porque sigo tirándome pedos de arcoíris, pero lo intentaré.

Por cierto, la Sole y la Pepa me deben una consulta con el cardiólogo.

Agradecimientos especiales al grupo de face **Barcedes World** por el apoyo que tienen con esta historia, a mis lectoras favoritas que me dejan review: Iris Baudelaire, delvalle156, Priscilla, Mimi1981, Karencortes, Mahylan-1992, iran, Monick Perez (búsquenla en YT porque ella hace muy buenos resúmenes Barcedes, y es rapidísima!) y todos aquellos que me comentaron sin dejar su nombre, también muchas gracias. Lectores en las sombras, anímense quiero saber que están ahí disfrutando de la historia :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Yo voy a cuidarte**

La hostería de los Möller se había levantado mucho antes del amanecer, el ruido de los empleados, voces elevadas de algunos y hasta algunos gritos se escucharon desde las habitaciones. María Elsa había logrado dormirse hace un par de horas, su sueño había comenzado a afectarse luego de que su padre había salido libre de la cárcel, así que con el sueño ligero no tardó en darse cuenta que algo ocurría.

Se puso la bata y salió al pasillo, muchos ya habían hecho lo mismo preguntándose entre ellos que estaba pasando. Bajo por las escaleras y se dio cuenta que muchos salían de la hostería con urgencia, entre ellos don Ernesto.

—¿Tío Ernesto? –lo llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta- ¿Qué está pasando?

—María Elsa –la tomó por los hombros- la casa del comisario se está incendiando, vaya y despierte a la Mechita. Ya llamamos a los bomberos, así que por favor, tranquilícela, sé que se va a preocupar por la Bárbara.

María Elsa dejó de respirar por un momento y un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda. Lo que había temido desde un principio, estaba segura que su padre estaba metido en todo esto.

—¿Pero se sabe algo de ellos? ¿Lograron salir de la casa?

—Eso mismo voy a averiguar.

—Alcalde Möller –alguien llamó desde la puerta- ya estamos listos para salir, nos avisaron desde la casona que los bomberos ya están apagando el fuego.

—Vaya tío, yo me ocupo de la Mechita.

María Elsa subió corriendo de vuelta pero antes de que pudiera entrar a la habitación de Mercedes la vio confundida en su puerta sin entender nada.

—Entra y vístete rápido –le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la hacía entrar nuevamente a la habitación- tenemos que salir con urgencia.

—María Elsa no me asustes ¿Por qué tanto escándalo abajo?

No iba a perder tiempo teniendo tacto para decírselo, tenían que irse de ahí lo antes posible.

—Mechita, tú y yo sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó preocupada mientras sostenía una blusa.

—La casa de la Bárbara se está quemando.

Mercedes sintió que todo se iba a negro, perdió las fuerzas en sus piernas, pero gracias a María Elsa no alcanzó a caer al suelo.

—¡No, no, no Mechita! –La sostuvo y la hizo reaccionar palmeándole la cara- La Bárbara te necesita ahora. ¡Levántate!

Mercedes logró reaccionar a tiempo, su amiga la llevó al baño y le mojo la cara para que no volviera a perder el control. Se vistieron rápido y salieron en el auto de María Elsa. Durante los pocos minutos que duró el viaje Mercedes no paraba de llorar, hiperventilada, angustiada y viendo como se le venía abajo su mundo si perdía a su amada.

Nuevamente palideció al ver la casa de Bárbara quemándose a lo lejos, a penas María Elsa detuvo la marcha bajó desesperada y corrió hacia el antejardín. Estaba todo completamente en llamas, no había oportunidad de que alguien saliera con vida de allí. Se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, perdiendo el juicio. Si no fuera porque María Elsa la contuvo habría salido corriendo para tratar de rescatar a Bárbara.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, su amiga no fue capaz de sostener su cuerpo así que la dejó gentilmente para que no se lastimara. Mercedes lloraba desesperada mientras veía las llamas consumir la casa de su amada, perdía latidos al pensar en el dolor de morir de esa manera, entre sollozos rogaba a Dios para que por algún milagro ella pudiera estar viva. Hasta que la silueta de uno de los bomberos salió de la casa con lo que parecía ser Bárbara en sus brazos, envuelta en una sábana que venía humeando por el intenso calor.

Mercedes se levantó de inmediato para recibirla, la escena era fuerte, por una milésima de segundo imaginó que no habían logrado sacarla a tiempo y solo le traían su cuerpo inerte… calcinado.

—Todavía respira –dijo el bombero- pero hay que llevarla al hospital de inmediato. Si la ayuda no llega luego es mejor que la lleven ustedes.

María Elsa llamó hacia un costado al bombero mientras dejaba a Mercedes con Bárbara.

—Disculpe, ¿Y el comisario? ¿Lograron rescatarlo?

—Ahora mismo están tratando de sacarlo –hizo una pausa- lo lamento, al parecer murió protegiendo a su esposa. Cuando los encontramos él estaba sobre ella y tenía una viga encima. Tengo que seguir trabajando, y háganme caso, llévenla ustedes mismas al hospital.

El alcalde llegó corriendo al ver a su hija que atendía Bárbara, se agachó para tomarla en sus brazos y subirla a su auto.

—Tío Ernesto –dijo María Elsa- Es mejor que la llevemos nosotras, usted es el alcalde, tiene que quedarse acá, nosotras nos vamos a ocupar de ella.

—Ábreme la puerta de tu auto –luego miró a Mercedes- Mechita, no se me quede mirando, súbase usted primero para que reciba a la Bárbara.

Mercedes hizo caso saliendo de su estupefacción, pronto tomó consciencia de lo que estaba pasando, Bárbara estaba viva, pero si no la atendían luego su vida corría peligro. Juntó fuerzas de la poca cordura que le quedaba, subió y la recibió tomando su cabeza y dejándola en sus piernas.

—Abre las ventanas, necesita aire fresco.

Así lo hizo María Elsa para luego encender el motor y partir rumbo al hospital. Durante el camino, Mercedes le acariciaba el rostro y la llamaba por su nombre, a ratos le tocaba el pecho para cerciorarse de que aún respiraba.

—Tranquilízate Mechita, voy lo más rápido que puedo.

El amanecer ya las había alcanzado, los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana bañando el rostro de ambas amadas. Mercedes estudió el hermoso rostro de Bárbara, que a pesar de estar tiznada debido al incendio, aún hacía que suspirara de angustia por no poder ayudarla ahí mismo. Tan bella y tan frágil, pensó. Una discreta lágrima salió de su ojo y recorrió su mejilla, para finalmente morir en los ojos de Bárbara. La limpió con cariño, sin esperar que con eso recobrara la consciencia.

Bárbara abrió los ojos lentamente, su visión era borrosa, la luz del sol le impedía ver con claridad, pero aquel resplandor en el rostro de Mercedes y la suave brisa que entraba la hizo sonreír sin ser consciente de la situación en que se encontraba. Levantó su mano y acarició el rostro de la que creía por sus facciones era Mercedes, pronto la visión se hizo más nítida y ya no tuvo más dudas.

—Así que era verdad –dijo Bárbara, sonriendo aún más amplio- siempre pensé que eras un ángel.

Mercedes exhaló con un suspiro ahogado y la besó repetidas veces, se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante que a pasar de todos los miedos que había tenido en el pasado ella no sería capaz de vivir sin ella, no podría soportarlo.

—Pensé que te me morías –dijo entre sollozos- vas a estar bien ahora, te estamos llevando al hospital.

María Elsa sonrió y miró por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Ves Julieta? Ahí tienes a tu Romea, vivita y coleando

Mercedes notó que Bárbara en cierta forma no estaba consciente del todo, así que no bajó la guardia, veía como ella a ratos volvía a desmayarse, parecía que estaba luchando por mantenerse con los ojos abiertos pero le era imposible.

—No voy a estar tranquila hasta que lleguemos al hospital, por favor María Elsa.

—Ya vamos llegando, no te desesperes, lo único que faltaría es que tengamos un accidente.

Al parecer, el alcalde Möller ya había dado aviso al hospital de la llegada de Bárbara porque al parar enfrente ya había enfermeras esperándola con una camilla.

Rápidamente la llevaron a una sala donde obviamente ninguna de las dos pudo acceder, tuvieron que esperar hasta tener noticias de ella afuera. Pasaron algunas horas y no pasaba nada, y aunque María Elsa la calmó varias veces Mercedes insistía en querer entrar a la fuerza para saber algo. Tuvieron bastante tiempo para hablar de lo que sucedería de aquí en adelante, la noticia de que Nicanor no había sobrevivido al incendio hizo que Mercedes se atormentara aún más de cómo le daría la noticia a Bárbara estando en ese estado. Mercedes no era indolente, y aunque el hecho de que Nicanor ya no sería más el culpable de sus celos sabía que Bárbara se afectaría por la noticia, ocho años de matrimonio al menos guardaría cierto cariño que ahora la haría sufrir.

No tardó mucho tiempo en que llegaran al hospital para saber cómo estaba Bárbara, algunas alumnas, gente del pueblo y hasta el propio alcalde llegó para tener noticias.

—Mechita, ¿Ya se supo algo? –le preguntó su padre.

—Nada, estamos acá hace más de dos hora y nadie nos ha dicho nada. ¿Lograron controlar el incendio?

Ernesto se lamentó y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya está apagado, pero no se pudo salvar nada, con suerte quedaron cuatro palos en pie –sacó un anillo de matrimonio de su bolsillo- lo lamento Mechita, alguien va a tener que decirle a la Bárbara que su marido falleció. No pudieron sacarlo a tiempo así que tampoco pudieron rescatar su cuerpo, se quemó junto con la casa.

Mercedes tomó el anillo y bajó la cabeza horrorizada por la noticia

—No te preocupes papá, yo me encargo de ella ahora.

—Ahora me tengo que ir, me cuentas cómo está la Bárbara cuando llegues a la hostería, ahora tengo que ir con los bomberos para que me cuenten las razones del incendio y llamar a la policía para que investiguen.

—Tío Ernesto –dijo María Elsa mientras se le acercó discretamente- Póngale ojo a mi papá –le dijo en voz baja.

—Lo tengo claro, no se preocupe de eso usted, yo voy a hacer que esto se investigue a fondo –le dijo mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

—Papá –interrumpió Mercedes- antes que se vaya, estaba pensando –dijo nerviosa- Bárbara ahora no tiene a nadie, yo prefiero quedarme acá acompañándola. Y si la dan de alta…

—Se la lleva a la hostería, allá la vamos a cuidar y ahí veremos como la ayudamos. Lo importante ahora es que se recupere.

Mercedes no alcanzó siquiera a agradecerle porque una enfermera llamaba por algún familiar de Bárbara desde la sala donde la habían ingresado.

—Buenos días señorita –saludó Mercedes- yo soy su amiga, ella no tiene a ningún familiar.

—Bueno, me presento, soy Julieta, la enfermera de Bárbara –la saludó dándole la mano- Ella está bien ahora, está un poco intoxicada por el humo, tiene una quemadura en la pierna pero muy pequeña y un esguince en el tobillo que vamos a tratar con yeso, nada grave, va a necesitar pequeños cuidados en casa. Ahora está consciente, la tratamos con un poco de oxígeno y estamos esperando al doctor para ver qué dice, si puede irse de alta o pasar una noche acá.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla?

—Está bien, pero no la presione mucho, aún está un poco confundida –miró a los demás que también querían verla- Es mejor que vengan mañana, ahora Bárbara debe descansar.

—Mechita –la llamó María Elsa antes de que entrara- Yo te voy a esperar por cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Gracias amiga, pero necesito que vayas ahora mismo a la hostería y busques en mi habitación ropa para Bárbara –bajó la cabeza con tristeza- la pobre ahora no tiene nada.

—No te preocupes, voy y vuelvo- Y por favor –se le acercó al oído para susurrarle- tengan cuidado con lo que hablan, acá las enfermeras llegan y entran a la habitación.

Mercedes asintió y se fue con Julieta que la llevó por un largo pasillo en dirección a la habitación de correspondiente, su corazón palpitaba de prisa, le costaba calmar su respiración. Antes de que pudiera entrar la enfermera la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Se siente bien?

—La verdad no mucho, estoy bastante angustiada –sabía que estaba hablando de más y tenía que remediarlo- Lo que pasa es que Bárbara es mi mejor amiga, y ahora, ella no tiene a nadie más, tengo que darle la noticia de que enviudó.

—No se preocupe, entre y yo me voy a ocupar de que nadie las moleste hasta que usted salga de ahí –le indicó la habitación- yo voy a estar esperando en la estación de enfermería, me busca si necesita algo.

Mercedes abrió la puerta casi con timidez, la última imagen de Bárbara no era la mejor, así que cuando por fin la vio limpia y descansando en la cama respiró profundo tomándose del pecho caminando rápido hacia ella.

—Bárbara –se sentó con cuidado tomándole la mano- me tenías con el alma en un hilo.

—Hermosa mía –le dijo mientras la acarició la mejilla- pensé que había soñado haberte visto. Tú me trajiste.

—Con la María Elsa –su voz comenzó a temblar- yo te vi tan mal, pensé que te me ibas –finalmente sollozó dejando caer una lágrima para luego acercarse y acariciarle el rostro- yo sin ti me muero.

—Aquí estoy preciosa, no me voy a ir a ningún lado –le ordenó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Mercedes notó que la cercanía entre ambas era demasiado peligrosa para el lugar donde estaban, además tampoco se olvidaba de las palabras de Bárbara, ella no quería ningún tipo de acercamiento por la seguridad de ambas, no se aprovecharía de la situación.

—Me parece que estás actuando extraño debido a los analgésicos - dijo alejando su rostro- voy a respetar tu decisión de tratarnos solo como colegas.

—Puede ser –se puso seria- pero esa decisión no me quita la alegría de que estés conmigo en estos momentos –guardó silencio unos segundos- Aunque bien que me llenaste de besos cuando veníamos en camino, lo recuerdo bien.

—Perdóname, es que yo pensé…. No pude evitarlo, me volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando te vi abrir los ojos.

—No te culpo, yo habría hecho lo mismo –se tomó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? –se le acercó preocupada tomándole la frente.

—A veces me vienen punzadas de dolor, pero bien, pasa luego –de pronto recordó que no solo ella había salido herida de aquel incendio- Mercedes, yo no quiero pensar mucho en lo que vaya a pasar ahora, más aún porque voy a tener que empezar de cero con Nicanor. Solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago es para protegerte, lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado.

Mercedes se levantó y se paseó por unos segun

dos bajo la mirada curiosa de Bárbara, luego volvió a sentarse cerca de ella. Sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de matrimonio y con delicadeza se lo entrego en las manos.

—Bárbara, lo siento –suspiró mirándola a los ojos- Nicanor no sobrevivió.

Bárbara tomó el anillo entre sus dedos y lo miró con detenimiento, vio su nombre grabado con la fecha de su boda. No pudo evitar sonreírse al recordar aquel momento en que había apostado por aquel matrimonio. Una lágrima silenciosa cayó por su mejilla, la cual limpió rápidamente.

—No siempre fue tan despreocupado conmigo, pero de todas formas Nicanor fue un error, jamás le pude corresponder como él quería –dejaba caer otra lagrima- definitivamente yo fui una desgracia en su vida. Nicanor me protegió de las llamas, él se sacrificó por mí. No se merecía este final. Soy una real desgracia, eso es lo que soy.

—No digas eso Bárbara, no es verdad –la acarició- Necesitas pensar con tranquilidad. Si quieres, te puedo dejar sola un momento –se levantó.

Bárbara alcanzó a tomarle la mano para evitar que se fuera.

—No Mercedes, no me dejes, no ahora –la tiró para que volviera a sentarse y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Mercedes? Me quedé sin nada, incluso ni siquiera puedo tenerte porque temo ser una desgracia para ti también.

Mercedes la tomó por los hombros y la separó de ella con gentileza pero al mismo tiempo con autoridad. Su rostro que hasta ahora era una muestra de infinita empatía y cariño con ella se había transformado en uno serio, seguro de sí mismo y empoderado.

—Mírame Bárbara, mírame a los ojos y escúchame bien. No voy a permitir que te critiques de esa manera, no voy a permitir que te trates así. En estos momentos me importa bien poco lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, lo que importa es el ahora, lo que me importa ahora eres tú. Te voy a llevar conmigo a la hostería y te guste o no, yo, yo te voy a cuidar.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

¿Les gusta esta Mercedes menos insegura? Porque a mí me encanta, se me caen los calzones :)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también, como adelanto les contaré que el luto de Bárbara no va a durar mucho (no como para que las aburra con eso, voy a darle una pincelada sin ahondar demasiado) y se van a llevar una sorpresa de manos del Tío Ernesto, porque sí, no he querido pintarlo tan desgraciado… hasta el momento. Por cierto, empecé a escribir este capítulo luego de salir del estupor de la primera vez de nuestras niñas y terminé con Mercedes casi escupiéndole a la cara al padre que "Así pasen cien años, yo jamás me voy a casar con un hombre" momento Épico.

Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios, y no se olviden, ahí abajito dice " **review** " yo feliz de leer lo que piensan de esta historia.

Un beso y una flor como la que Bárbara le llevó a Mercedes.


	4. Capítulo 4: Este no es lugar para ella

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

No les pasa que extrañan más escenas Barcedes? Solo basta esperar, al menos sabemos que la segunda temporada se viene cargada de nuestras chicas :)

Como siempre voy a dar agradecimientos a mis lectoras: iran, Mahylan-1992, Mimi1981, Karencortes, Ara, delvalle156, Marce, Nymph lalala y Priscilla… mis lectores en las sombras, muchas gracias también. **Barcedes World** siempre al pie del cañón por mis actualizaciones, les adoro mis pequeños saltamontes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Este no es lugar para ella**

Luego de un par de días en el hospital, Bárbara se iba de alta a descansar a la hostería, con la incertidumbre de cómo tendrían que llevar su relación estando tan cerca. Mercedes por dentro era un cúmulo de emociones encontradas, por una parte le emocionaba el poder cuidar de ella, pero por otra no sabía cómo manejar el luto de Bárbara, se cuestionaba muchas cosas, si acaso estaba triste, si estaba enojada con ella o si es que aún quería mantener las distancias. Bárbara por otra parte se encontraba serena, a la fuerza, porque por el momento no quería pensar en nada, o en cómo salir adelante después de perderlo todo, además tenía un asunto pendiente del cual ocuparse ahora, por el futuro de ella, y si Mercedes lo permitía, podría incluso definir el futuro de ambas.

—Lo importante es que mantenga el pie en alto –dijo Julieta- es un esguince pequeño, en una semana debería de ir al hospital para que saquemos el yeso. Lo de la quemadura en el muslo es más complicado porque necesita curaciones, voy a tener que venir a la hostería para revisarla al menos día por medio –dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar el pie en la almohada.

Tener visitas no estaba contemplado para Mercedes, el hecho de tener que verla semidesnuda mientras Julieta la revisaba la ponía nerviosa y temía no poder esconder lo que le provocaba, las mejillas se le encendían, comenzaba a morderse la comisura de los labios y se le agitaba la respiración. Claro estaba, Bárbara se daba cuenta de la incomodidad, y no sabía si sonreír discretamente o hacer como que nada pasaba.

—No quiero importunarla haciéndola venir Julieta –dijo Bárbara- usted ya ha sido demasiado buena mientras estuve en el hospital. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que las curaciones me las realice Mercedes?

Mercedes sintió que le ardía la cara, se tuvo que dar vuelta para tomarse las mejillas y calmar el calor.

—No es mala idea, si es más cómodo para ti, yo le puede enseñar a Mercedes como hacerlo –miró a Mercedes- Hagamos una curación ahora… ¿Mercedes?

—Sí, sí… claro –reaccionó.

—¿Te pasa algo? –Julieta le tomó el rostro- estás como afiebrada.

Bárbara no pudo aguantar una pequeña sonrisa que tan solo pudo notar Mercedes, se aclaró la garganta y se puso seria.

—Lo que pasa es que Mercedes es demasiado pudorosa –dijo excusándola.

—¡Bárbara! –reaccionó con vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, a mí me pasaba lo mismo cuando recién comencé a trabajar, y con los pacientes masculinos, tener que verlos desnudos, era peor, luego te acostumbras. Además ustedes son amigas, hay confianza.

—No es eso, es solo que me preocupa no hacerlo bien, no quiero hacerle daño.

—Por eso mismo yo te voy a enseñar.

Mostrarle el procedimiento no llevó más que algunos minutos, Julieta era una mujer dedicada a su trabajo casi la mayor parte del día así que agradeció poder contar con una ayuda extra, sin embargo no dudó en decirles que si necesitaban algo de ella la llamaran al hospital.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Mercedes se quedó parada mirando a Bárbara, esperaba una mirada cómplice como lo solía hacer, o quizás una pequeña sonrisa, pero ahí seguía, seria, preocupada de cómo acomodar su pie en alto para estar cómoda. Caminó despacio y se sentó en su cama.

—Bárbara, te extraño. Sé que estás pasando por el luto, pero me temo que tu comportamiento conmigo se debe a lo mal que me comporté. Ya no puedo con esto.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, no me has dado tiempo de extrañarte –le acarició la mejilla- ¿Crees que no me derrite esa actitud protectora que tienes conmigo? Tampoco lo haces fácil para mí, no me olvido de tus palabras, pero no creas que es rencor, ya te dije, quiero protegerte.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de decirte mucho más, tan sólo quiero que sepas que reaccioné ante la angustia de lo que estaba pasando. Prácticamente te lancé toda la culpa de lo que estábamos haciendo.

—¿Y qué estábamos haciendo? –Mercedes bajó la cabeza pero de inmediato Bárbara le tomó el mentón para que la mirara- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Nada malo…

—Mercedes, tenemos que ser realistas, por primera vez, y por la situación en que me encuentro, tengo que pensar con la cabeza fría. ¿Qué va a pasar después de que me recupere? Yo acá me quedé sin nada, no tengo nada, pronto voy a tener que volver a Santiago.

—No digas eso –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- con tu sueldo puedes quedarte acá en la hostería, además mi papá me dijo que podías quedarte hasta que tu situación mejore.

—En ese caso, hermosa mía –le limpió las lágrimas que no pudo contener- vamos a tener que mantener esto en silencio, acá en la hostería van a estar prohibidos los acercamientos, si tu papá nos llegara a ver besándonos, me tendría que ir, y no tengo otro lugar donde quedarme.

—Tienes razón –suspiró con angustia.

—Pero no te pongas triste –sonrió de forma coqueta para tranquilizarla- sabes que yo siempre encuentro el lugar para robarte un beso. Sólo ten paciencia.

Tenían tan poco y tanto a la vez, Mercedes sintió que volvía a respirar, y siendo sincera, a ella le bastaba con saber que no la odiaba, aunque solo tuvieran que comportarse como amigas. Pudo sonreír de una vez por todas, hubiera querido besarla pero ya habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, así que simplemente le depositó un beso en su mano y se lo acercó a los labios, gesto que Bárbara agradeció cerrando sus ojos mientras tomaba su mano para que no se despegara demasiado pronto.

—Tengo que ir al colegio, pero no me demoro nada. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Tengo unas ganas enormes de comer algo dulce.

—¿Te vas a comportar como una niña mimada? –sonrió con ternura.

—Tú quisiste traerme acá –dijo pícara- ahora aguántate –finalmente se rio.

Mercedes correspondió aquella risa dándole un beso en la frente. Tomó sus cosas y se preparó para emprender camino al colegio. La verdad es que ya pocas cosas quedaban por hacer, se prometió dejar todo listo para no volver ahí hasta marzo cuando las niñas volvieran a las aulas. Quería dedicarse completamente al cuidado de Bárbara, en que se recuperara y si se lo permitían poder disfrutar un poco del verano.

Antes de salir saludó a Antonieta y recordó el encargo de Bárbara.

—Antonieta, ¿Te pido un favor? ¿Puede ir a la cocina y pedir que hagan ese chocolate caliente con canela tan rico que servimos acá?

—¿Con este calor Señorita Mercedes?

—Para calmar las tristezas –apuntó hacia el segundo piso.

—Entiendo –sonrió con empatía- La señora Bárbara tiene mucha suerte de tenerla a usted como amiga.

—Sí, pobre, hay que cuidarla. Bueno, yo vuelvo en una hora más o menos. Se lo encargo por favor.

Aquella hora a Mercedes se le hizo eterna, juntó todas sus fuerzas para concentrarse en ordenar todo el papeleo que tenía en el escritorio para volver al tiempo prometido, pero su mente a veces divagaba con la emoción de tener a su amada bajo el mismo techo, así que demoró un poco más de lo presupuestado.

Cuando volvió ya estaba atardeciendo, así que supuso que Bárbara estaría impaciente por comer algo que no fuera comida de hospital, pasó por la cocina y recogió el encargo que le había pedido a Antonieta.

—Deje ahí –dijo Antonieta- yo le subo la bandeja, además va a necesitar una taza extra porque la señora Bárbara tiene visitas.

—¿Visitas?

—Sí, la niña Sofía vino a visitarla.

Una visita para nada agradable, pensó. Agradeció a Antonieta y subió por las escaleras sin parecer demasiado ansiosa, aunque lo estaba. Al llegar al pasillo tuvo que detenerse, los gritos se escuchaban hasta donde ella había llegado, por un momento se asustó y quiso correr para abrir la puerta, pero al notar que era Bárbara la que alzaba más la voz, se detuvo.

" _¡Sal de mi habitación ahora mismo Sofía! No te lo voy a volver a repetir"_ Se escuchaba fuerte y claro. Mercedes se preocupó por permitir que se armara un escándalo, y aunque a esa hora no había casi nadie en las habitaciones, lo pensó mejor y decidió abrir la puerta y parar todo, pero antes de que siquiera tomara el pomo salía Sofía con cara triste, la cual cambio a una de desagrado al instante de ver a Mercedes.

—¿Escuchando tras la puerta? –Dijo mientras cerraba bien la puerta de la habitación- No me podría esperar menos de los Möller.

—Sofía… es mi habitación, esta es mi casa, por si no te has dado cuenta… ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Viniste a molestar a Bárbara?

—¿A molestarla? ¡No! –Dijo enojada- vine a verla, lástima que tenga que venir acá, claro está que es muy convenientemente para usted ¿No?

—¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir? –Mercedes arrugó la frente con evidente molestia.

—Mire, no nos vamos a leer la suerte entre gitanos, usted y yo sabemos muy bien que toda esa historia de que estaban ensayando una obra de teatro es mentira, yo sé lo que vi, yo sé lo que escuché.

—Tanto escándalo solo por eso Sofía ¿Por qué te ensañas solo conmigo entonces?

—Deje a la profe Román tranquila, ella es una mujer decente, no como usted.

Mercedes perdió la calma y la tomó por la muñeca, zamarreándola ligeramente.

—Contéstame una cosa chiquilla ¿Me desprecias por eso o por otra cosa? Te gusta la Bárbara ¿No es cierto? –La joven trató de zafarse sin éxito- Contéstame Sofía.

—No se meta conmigo, usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz –nuevamente trataba de zafarse pero Mercedes la tenía fuertemente tomada- ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto yo abriera la boca a la policía de lo que escuché? Si yo dijera que ustedes son amantes – se rio en su cara- aunque me desmintieran con la estupidez de la obra de teatro, me gustaría verla siendo interrogada como sospechosa del incendio de la casa del comisario, o mejor aún –dijo casi escupiéndole en la cara- en un juicio con todo el mundo escuchándome cada palabra de lo que sé.

—No te atreverías –dijo soltándola finalmente- lo que estás haciendo es un delito, por tu bien, es mejor que no sigas con eso, no te conviene.

—Pruébame Mercedes Möller, pruébame y verás de lo que un Quiroga es capaz de hacer.

En ese preciso instante, Antonieta venía subiendo con la bandeja de golosinas que Mercedes le había pedido.

—Que tengas buena tarde Sofía, y gracias por la visita –dijo disimulando.

—De nada, tenía que venir a verla, pobrecita –la besó en la mejilla y se fue haciéndole un saludo con la cabeza a Antonieta al paso.

—¿Tan rápido se va la señorita? ¿No se va a quedar a probar el chocolate?

—Tengo que irme, gracias. Es que si anochece, es peligroso. Que tengan linda tarde.

Mercedes calmó su respiración agitada debido a la reciente pelea, levantar sospechas no estaba en sus planes, no ahora.

—Gracias Antonieta, no te preocupes, yo entro la bandeja –dijo recibiéndosela.

La joven le ayudó a abrir la puerta y a cerrarla tras entrar. Al fin dejó salir la respiración que tenía aguantada, dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, seria, ante la mirada curiosa de Bárbara. Se sentó en la cama de ella mientras revolvía uno de los chocolates para dárselo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa mocosa? –Preguntó Mercedes- ¿Por qué tanto griterío?

—¿Te la encontraste en el pasillo? –preguntó sorprendida, con Mercedes asintiendo ante la pregunta. Se tomó la cara, se refregó los ojos y luego se acomodó en la cama, cruzando los brazos y suspiró- Sofía… ella… Sofía trató de besarme.

Mercedes dejó el tazón de chocolate casi de forma violenta en la bandeja, se levantó y comenzó a pasearse ansiosa, mientras jugaba de forma nerviosa con el colgante de su cuello.

—¡Yo sabía! yo sabía que algo en ella no me calzaba con su comportamiento.

—No te vas a poner celosa por una chiquilla, Mercedes. Es cosa de no permitirle más que venga, y la evitamos lo más que podamos –tomó su taza con chocolate e hizo una mueca de placer ante el sabor- deberías probar esto, te va a calmar, está exquisito.

Caminó de vuelta a la cama de Bárbara y se sentó.

—No entiendes, ella, ella me amenazó allá afuera. Me dijo que iba a hablar con la policía de lo que vio en la oficina. Bárbara, si eso pasa quizás qué cosas van a pensar, que yo era tu amante y que quizás quemé tu casa por celos, o peor que yo quería matar a Nicanor. ¡Me voy a transformar en una sospechosa!

Bárbara tragó con dificultad el trago que tenía en la boca, dejó la taza en la bandeja y le tomó las manos.

—Ella no va a decir nada Mercedes, nada. Entiende, es una chiquilla, y para rematarla muy malcriada. No tiene ninguna credibilidad y ella lo sabe, si no, no vendría a molestar acá con eso, si quisiera hacernos daño ya lo habría hecho, creo que solo lo hace porque te quiere lejos de mí. Por último si lo hiciera ¿Qué? Tienes una coartada que todos pueden verificar, estabas durmiendo acá en la hostería, y lo demás que ella diga solo tenemos que seguir diciendo lo que dijimos, fue una obra de teatro. Pronto se darían cuenta que levanta falso testimonio.

—Bárbara, tengo miedo.

La tomó por la mejilla y le acarició suavemente.

—No lo tengas, es ella la que va a salir perdiendo si hace real esa amenaza. Tendría que ser demasiado estúpida, no tiene como comprobarlo. No te pongas así, hermosa mía, me angustio demasiado cuando te veo con miedo.

Bárbara se acercó y la besó tiernamente en cada párpado, con infinita delicadeza y cariño, haciendo que inmediatamente Mercedes relajara sus facciones, haciéndola respirar más pausadamente, incluso le hizo soltar un pequeño suspiro. Lástima que la puerta sonó al llamado desde afuera, provocando que ambas se separaran rápidamente.

—Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a estos sobresaltos –dijo Mercedes.

—Ya es tarde para visitas –dijo reclamando, mientras ordenaba bien la ropa de su cama- Quien sea dile que estoy muy cansada, porque de verdad, después de la visita de Sofía quiero dormir.

Mercedes caminó hacia la puerta y abrió resuelta a despachar a quien fuera la visita, sin embargo, al ver aquel hombre de cara conocida, tuvo que voltear a ver a Bárbara para dejarle ver quien era.

—Disculpe que venga a esta hora, pero me temo que mi tiempo acá se acaba. Mañana debo partir a Santiago.

—¡Abogado! –se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su cama- disculpe, con todo lo que ha pasado se me había olvidado que le debo una reunión.

Mercedes miró curiosa, pero también confusa. Ese día en que el hombre había aparecido en la casa de Bárbara no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle realmente lo que estaba pasando, y ahora tampoco sabía si era oportuno preguntarle. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con Nicanor? Se preguntaba. Era un asunto familiar, y hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía absolutamente nada del pasado de Bárbara, nada de sus padres, ni de dónde vivía en Santiago, ni a qué se dedicaba allá. Tanto tiempo juntas, y ella jamás había dicho una sola palabra, pero lo que la hacía sentir peor, ella tampoco había mostrado interés en ello, quizás por la simple razón de que Bárbara le prestaba más atención a ella y no podía evitar quedar obnubilada ante tanta consideración con sus asuntos.

—Pase –lo invitó Mercedes mientras le ofrecía un asiento cerca de Bárbara.

—Gracias –se sentó y puso una carpeta con varios papeles en las manos de Bárbara- Siento que tener que molestarla en la situación que se encuentra, pero debo volver a Santiago.

Inmediatamente Bárbara se puso incómoda, miró a Mercedes un tanto nerviosa, lo cual no pasó desapercibido.

—Si quieres espero afuera –dijo.

—No, quédate –dijo molesta.

—Le recuerdo que le pedí discreción, me lo encomendaron.

—Si esa discreción que le pidieron era por Nicanor, él ya no está. Y por último si no puede revelar cierta información sea discreto usted, de todas formas ya sé de qué se trata todo esto.

—Bien, tiene razón –dijo resignado- En fin –se aclaró la garganta- Ella… ella quiere verla antes, pero necesito que me firme algunos papeles para empezar.

—No voy a firmar nada, y tampoco tengo interés en verla.

—Señora Bárbara, ella está muy enferma –le entregó una carta- me pidió que le entregara esta misiva.

Bárbara parecía cada vez más incómoda, pero su rostro mostraba facciones de enfado y poca empatía.

—Siempre estaba muy enferma –dijo mientras leía por encima la carta, sin ponerle mucha dedicación- Solía manipularme con esas cosas –la dobló y volvió a ponerla en la carpeta que el abogado le había entregado- Está bien, dígale que apenas pueda voy a viajar a Santiago, le dice que estoy enferma también –rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza- Lo único que le voy a pedir, es que no diga absolutamente nada sobre el incendio, menos que Nicanor falleció. Como me entere de que rompió su palabra, hasta aquí llegan las relaciones.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, no se preocupe, yo más que su abogado, soy su amigo, estoy tratando de darle una oportunidad.

—Yo no me fiaría de ella, tenga cuidado. Buenas tardes abogado, le llamaré por teléfono a su oficina cuando esté lista.

—No se demore demasiado, podría ser demasiado tarde.

—Lo tendré presente. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes.

Mercedes lo acompañó a la puerta para despedirlo, al cerrar se quedó ahí mirándola, esperando a que dijera algo, pero se veía demasiado afectada, si ella no le preguntaba el silencio se haría incómodo y no le gustaba sentirse apartada de algo que claramente la afectaba demasiado.

Caminó lento hacia su cama, revolvió nuevamente el chocolate, el cual ya estaba tibio. Bebió un sorbo y le tomó una de las manos.

—¿Qué está pasando Bárbara? –le dijo con calma- ¿Me quieres contar?

—Ya te lo dije, es un asunto familiar, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Pero cómo no me voy a preocupar, mírate cómo estás. ¿Por qué no quieres contarme?

Bárbara se acomodó mejor, y se sentó bien en la cama.

—Porque no es nada concreto, no tiene caso contarte algo que es muy probable que sea una manipulación. Perdona, estoy hablando casi en clave. Aunque sí te voy a contar cierta parte de todo esto –le apretó la mano y luego sus ojos se hicieron vidriosos- es solo que no estoy preparada para contarte la historia, no en estos momentos –finalmente soltó el llanto y se abrazó a ella con fuerzas.

Mercedes se vio desprevenida, no esperó esa reacción, de estar enojada a un llanto desesperado la descolocó. Sin embargo, no dudó en corresponderle el abrazo, la tomó con cuidado y se recostó junto con ella en la cama, dejando que su cabeza reposara en su regazo para que llorara tranquila.

Ahí la dejó que se desahogara tranquila, mientras le acariciaba el cabello dejando que aquellas lágrimas bañaban su pecho sin pudor alguno.

Alguien tocó la puerta, sin embargo Mercedes no estaba dispuesta a dejar su posición en ese momento, se quedó mirando, esperando a que entraran por su cuenta y así sucedió.

—¿Papá? –dijo seria, levantando la cabeza demostrándole que estaba siendo oportuno en estos momentos.

—Lo siento –se disculpó don Ernesto- yo… no te preocupes, estoy importunando. En serio, disculpen. Venía a saber cómo estaba pero mejor vengo mañana ¿Necesitan algo? –dijo incómodo.

—Cierra bien la puerta, y por favor, avisa que Bárbara ya no puede recibir visitas, hay que dejarla descansar.

—Me parece adecuado. Descansen, mañana vamos a hablar Mechita, es importante.

Ante cualquier otra circunstancia, Mercedes habría reaccionado con nerviosismo, estar así tan juntas, acostadas una reposando encima de la otra era muy sugerente, sin embargo la situación de Bárbara era comprensible, pensó, o quizás ya estaba entendiendo que realmente no estaban haciendo nada malo.

—Descansa tranquila, no me voy a mover de acá hasta que te duermas.

Todavía era temprano para dormir, pero con todo el ajetreo del día ya estaban bastantes cansadas, Bárbara no tardó en caer en sueño profundo, sin embargo Mercedes era otro caso, no dejaba de pensar en la conversación de aquel hombre y Bárbara ¿Quién era "ella"? se repetía una y otra vez, ¿Acaso un familiar en Santiago? ¿Alguna amiga? Incluso se preguntó si acaso se trataba de esa amiga íntima de la cual Bárbara le había hablado. Muchas preguntas para una sola noche. Se levantó gentilmente para no despertar a Bárbara, la acomodó bien la cabeza en la almohada y se aseguró que la pierna enyesada estuviera con la altura adecuada.

—No te vayas –dijo Bárbara dormida.

—Tienes que descansar bien, necesitas espacio.

Bárbara solo hablaba entre sueños, su inconsciente la delataba, ante eso Mercedes sonrió, la enternecía de sobremanera. Tomó un libro de la mesita de noche y se recostó en su cama, releyó algunas páginas que había dejado marcadas pero pronto la imagen del rostro de su amada la sacaba de la concentración, hubiera querido tener las camas más juntas, al menos así podría tomarle la mano mientras dormían. Pensó que quizás mañana lo haría, apagó la luz esperando que el sueño la llevara, quizás ese chocolate caliente era demasiado dulce como para conciliar el sueño, o quizás no tan dulce como tener a Bárbara durmiendo a tan solo un par de metros de ella.

Mercedes llevaba varias noches durmiendo mal, incluso estando en el hospital acompañando a Bárbara, no tanto por la incomodidad de dormir en un lugar extraño si no porque las pesadillas se habían dado sin ninguna piedad contra ella. Y aunque pensó que por fin podría dormir tranquila esta no sería la excepción, ya llevaba tres días soñando que Bárbara no lograba salir con vida del incendio, incluso se vio en el funeral despidiéndola. Dormir ya se estaba transformando en un suplicio.

Bárbara no tardó en despertarse ante los quejidos de Mercedes, que cada vez se hacían más ruidosos. Se apoyó en la cama y levantó la cabeza para ver qué sucedía, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y se quedó ahí expectante por si Mercedes se calmaba pero cada vez era peor, se retorcía entre las sábanas, desde su cama podía escuchar su respiración agitada y el sudor correr por su frente. La llamó en reiteradas ocasiones por si lograba despertarla, pero al parecer eso lo hacía aún peor, Mercedes le respondía llamándola, cada vez más fuerte.

Como pudo, tomó su pie enyesado y se ayudó para bajarlo de la cama, se apoyó en su pie sano y casi saltando llegó hasta donde Mercedes, se sentó en su cama y la tomó por los hombros.

—Mercedes, despierta –la movía despacio para no asustarla- Mercedes, por favor despierta.

Mercedes gritó y se levantó bruscamente, desconcertada y confundida, miró a Bárbara con angustia y la tomó por el rostro, casi como cerciorándose de que estaba bien, sana y salva.

—Estás… aquí… yo… -se abrazó fuertemente mientras seguía respirando agitadamente.

—Fue solo un mal sueño, tranquila, estoy aquí –le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda- respira tranquila.

La puerta se abrió de golpe con una María Elsa asustada.

—¿Están bien? –Preguntó tomándose el pecho- Se escuchó un grito que despertó a todos.

—No pasa nada –respondió Bárbara- solo fue un mal sueño.

Se comenzó a escuchar ruido desde afuera, la gente en la hostería comenzaba a salir de sus habitaciones debido al escándalo, Elsa salió para que nadie quisiera entrar a la habitación y las viera tan abrazadas.

—Tranquilos, no pasó nada, fue una pesadilla nada más, vuelvan a dormir.

Don Ernesto no tardó en llegar también preocupado por los gritos.

—¿Todo bien? –dijo mirando hacia la puerta como si quisiera entrar.

Horacio llegó detrás de él también preocupado

—¿Qué pasó? Tremendo grito que escuchamos.

—Todo bien tío –dijo mirando a Ernesto y luego a su marido- simplemente fue una pesadilla –Ernesto seguía mirando hacia la puerta, arrugando el ceño, como si se debatiera en una decisión difícil- ¿Pasa algo?

—Sabe lo que pasa Elsita, es que creo que la amiga de la Mechita no debería estar acá, este no es lugar para ella. Mira, la gente está asustada ahora mismo, entienden que hay alguien que está de luto, y por lo mismo no están cómodos, anoche en la cena no volaba ni una mosca, y se fueron a acostar todos temprano.

Claro, María Elsa no especificó quien era la que había tenido la pesadilla, sin embargo, sacarlo de su error haría que quisiera entrar en la habitación preocupado por Mercedes, y la verdad, ella quería permitirles un poco de intimidad ante lo sucedido.

—¿Qué quiere decir? No me diga que quiere echarla, sería casi cruel, no tiene donde dormir ni nadie que la cuide.

—Papá si tampoco es para tanto, si la gente guarda silencio es por respeto no más, es momentáneo –dijo Horacio.

—Cómo se les ocurre, jamás podría hacer eso. Pero estoy barajando una posibilidad, no sé, digo, puede estar mejor en otro lugar.

—Bueno, yo entiendo que esto también es su negocio, pero la Bárbara está bien acá, se va a recuperar pronto, no se preocupe.

—Mejor lo converso mañana con la Meche. Bueno, me vuelvo a acostar mejor.

—¿Tío? Antes que se vaya ¿Puedo sacar una botellita de enguindado del bar?

—¿Se van a poner a tomar a esta hora?

—Para relajar a la Barbarita, le va a ayudar a conciliar mejor el sueño.

—Claro, tienes razón.

—Bueno, supongo que te vas a quedar en la habitación de la Meche –dijo Horacio- No tomen tanto ¿ya? –La besó en la boca despidiéndose.

María Elsa llegó rápidamente con el licor, en realidad no era que tenía ganas de pasar una velada de copas con las chicas, estaba siendo solidaria, después de lo que había pasado, ellas necesitaban estar juntas sin que nadie las mirara extraño, necesitaban sentirse cerca sin miedos, ella se quedaría ahí para que nadie pensara nada raro.

Entró con tres copas en una mano y la botella en la otra, y por sorpresa, las encontró separándose rápidamente ante su presencia.

—Las pillé –dijo sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Nos pillaste en qué? –preguntó Bárbara haciéndose la desentendida.

—¿Todavía no le cuentas Mechita?

Bárbara comenzó a atar cabos rápidamente, recordó aquellas imágenes en su cabeza de Mercedes besándola mientras iba camino hacia el hospital, y luego que le había dicho que era Elsa quien conducía.

—No había tenido posibilidad –respondió Mercedes con una mano en la boca, un poco preocupada por la reacción de Bárbara- pensé que lo había asumido cuando le dije que las dos la habíamos llevado al hospital.

—Ahora mismo me di cuenta de eso, no había caído en cuenta –su voz era temblorosa, con miedo- entonces, tú sabes… no estamos haciendo nada malo, no nos juzgues, nosotras… yo… -no podía encontrar las palabras, finalmente se dio por vencida y guardó silencio.

—No las juzgo ni pienso hacerlo –le dio una copa a cada una y las llenó- vamos a tomarnos una copita para relajarnos y después a dormir- levantó la copa- quiero brindar por Mechita, porque quiero que sea feliz, no me importa con quien. Salud.

Bárbara chocó las copas con una pequeña sonrisa de sorpresa, una grata sorpresa. Aunque no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, a medida que pasaban los minutos y las copas se volvían a llenar recordaba su pasado y pensaba en lo bonito que hubiera sido tener una amiga como María Elsa, quizás una amiga así jamás la habría dejado casarse con Nicanor.

—En realidad no me arrepiento, no, jamás –dijo Bárbara contestando a una pregunta de María Elsa- Si no fuera porque me casé con Nicanor, jamás habría llegado a Villa Ruiseñor, nunca hubiera conocido a Mercedes. No me siento la gran persona por confesarlo, Nicanor se merecía una mujer mejor que yo.

—No digas eso Bárbara –le dijo Mercedes ordenándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja- deja de castigarte.

—¿Les parece que terminemos la conversación hasta acá? –propuso María Elsa- Ya estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Voy a ocupar esta cama –dijo indicando la cama de Mercedes.

—¿Cómo? –preguntó Bárbara.

—Sí, yo duermo acá y ustedes en la de allá. Mercedes necesita descansar también, y sé que contigo al lado va a estar tranquila. Sólo por hoy, no se acostumbren.

Ambas la abrazaron casi de forma inconsciente, María Elsa correspondió con una risita tierna y las besó a ambas en la frente.

Dormir juntas, algo que no habían pensado que podría suceder, menos Mercedes, pero para Bárbara esto significaba algo más que para su amada, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de tocarla bajo su camisa de dormir, había que ser respetuosa con la generosidad de María Elsa, y por otra parte, mostrarle algo tan sagrado en compañía de otra persona no era lo idóneo para ella. ¿Algún día podría darle una primera vez como correspondía a Mercedes? Se preguntaba mientras esperaba que el sueño le ganara. Sorpresivamente, Mercedes fue quien la sacó de aquellas preguntas, se acomodó de lado, le tomó el rostro y la besó castamente en los labios.

—Buenas noches –le dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa que iluminaba la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

—Buenas noches, hermosa mía –le susurró.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Pido disculpas por la demora, finalmente mi cacharro de notebook se taimó y a duras penas pude recuperar el archivo donde tenía escrito el capítulo. Dos días tratando de recuperarlo, estuve a punto de tirarlo por la ventana.

¿Les parece si dejamos de lado tanto fluff y les regalo algo bien hot para el otro capítulo? ¡Se viene suculento!

Todavía no le tengan odio al tío Ernesto, no tiene malas intenciones.

Como siempre, les recuerdo que abajito me pueden dejar " **review** " así me inspiro mejor al saber que están ahí leyéndome ;)

Muchas gracias, estoy contentísima escribiendo esto. Besos!


	5. Capítulo 5: Tócame, Mercedes

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

Necesito ir a la velocidad de la luz con esta historia, no puedo parar de pensar todo el día en lo que sigue.

Para que no se me confundan, en mi historia no hay ningún salto de tiempo todavía, quizás por ahí hago saltos de un par de días pero jamás de seis meses, para que no se pregunten por qué demonios la Antonieta sigue trabajando embarazada, yo respeto los permisos pre natales XD.

De todas formas no puedo dejar de agradecer siempre a quienes me dejan review, para eso jamás estaré apurada. Agradecimientos a Ara, Mimi1981, Ainneles, Priscilla, Marce, Sus, Iran, Karencortes y a **Barcedes World** por el apoyo y el ánimo que me inspiran. Lectores silenciosos, muchas gracias también por sus Follows y Favs.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Tócame, Mercedes.**

Domingo por la mañana y todos en la hostería se habían levantado temprano a desayunar, como día del Señor, había que asistir a misa, pero también para muchos significaba un paseo dominical sagrado, en familia o con amigos, daba igual, el verano estaba entregando días maravillosos, nadie quería quedarse encerrado en casa.

Pero para Bárbara y Mercedes este sería un domingo distinto, mientras todos se preparaban ellas seguían durmiendo, y es que María Elsa no quiso despertarlas tan temprano, no tenía mucho sentido, ellas tendrían que quedarse en la hostería, así que les dio un tiempo más de descanso. Se levantó en silencio y bajó a desayunar, para su sorpresa, su madre se encontraba en la mesa con don Ernesto hablando animadamente

—¿Mamá? Tan temprano por acá –dijo inquisitiva.

Estela bajó la mirada nerviosa, se limpió la boca con la servilleta tratando de ocultarlo.

—Voy a ir a misa con tu tío Ernesto y después lo voy a acompañar a hacer unas cosas.

—Le pedí a tu mamá que me acompañara a la casa nueva. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas importantes, ¿No te contó Horacio? Él y Carlos nos van a acompañar ¿Vienes tú también? La Augusta también va.

—No me había contado porque finalmente me quedé dormida en la pieza de la Meche entonces no he hablado con él todavía. Entonces ¿Ya están pensando en mudarse para allá?

—No Elsita, es otra cosa. ¿La Meche ya se despertó? Quiero hablar con ella antes de que nos vayamos.

—Todavía está durmiendo, no las moleste tío, pasaron una noche horrible, déjelas descansar.

—Claro, hablo con ella cuando volvamos entonces.

Horacio entraba a la hostería mientras se arreglaba la camisa por el calor matutino de afuera.

—Ya papá, tengo la camioneta lista –Miró a María Elsa- ¿Tú vienes con nosotros?

—Ya, me parece –dijo animada- Voy a buscar algunas cosas a la habitación y bajo de inmediato.

María Elsa subió rápido, había notado de inmediato la intención de don Ernesto, con lo que habían hablado en la madrugada ya estaba atando cabos, claro que él no sabía que estaba a punto de regalarles una sorpresa, así que debía prevenir a Mercedes para que actuara normal, aunque tampoco tenía ganas de arruinarle la noticia, podía ser solo una idea de ella y eso las desilusionaría.

—Mechita –la movió despacio- Mechita despierta.

Asustada, Mercedes abrió los ojos y se sentó como un resorte.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo mirando a todos lados y dándose cuenta que aún seguía en la cama de Bárbara, lo que la puso más nerviosa.

—Tranquila mujer –le dijo en voz baja- vas a despertarla, habla más bajo.

Mercedes trató de levantarse pero María Elsa la detuvo.

—Mejor me acuesto en mi cama, puede entrar alguien.

—No va a venir nadie porque ya están todos preparándose para ir a misa, son casi las once de la mañana.

Mercedes respiró tranquila y se despejó la cabeza, entendía que su reacción era debido a su somnolencia.

—Tan tarde, pensé que me despertaría como siempre. Gracias amiga por quedarte.

—De nada –le sonrió- pero bueno, a lo que vine porque yo también me voy. Tu papá se va a hacer unas diligencias después de misa, en realidad van todos, así que van a quedar solas hasta la tarde –le sonrió picara.

—No me mires así, me da vergüenza –le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Aprovechen el tiempo a solas, pero tengan cuidado –dijo ahora seriamente- no se arriesguen a que las vean en nada comprometedor.

—Estamos trabajando en ello.

—Muy bien –tomó su bolso- entonces me voy, nos estamos viendo a la tarde. Antes de que se me olvide, tu papá me dijo que quería hablar contigo cuando vuelva.

Mercedes arrugó la frente, de hecho se preocupó un poco, siempre tenía esa sensación de que su padre algo intuía de su amistad con Bárbara, aunque se mostrara muy generoso con ella y su actual situación.

—No es nada malo ¿Verdad?

—No Mechita, no creo –sonrió- de hecho creo que va a ser muy bueno, así que cuando hables con él trata de mostrarte calmada.

—No me dejas más tranquila.

—Confía en mí, esta noche va a ser distinta –la besó en la frente- Nos estamos viendo.

—Elsa, por cierto, cuando vuelvan, necesito que hablemos, sobre algo serio.

—Claro ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada.

—Anoche no tuve oportunidad de hablarte de ello, tampoco era el momento. Mejor después hablamos, solo necesito que sea hoy.

—Cuenta conmigo, no tengas dudas, además quiero saber qué es lo que trama tu papá –sonrió para dejarla más tranquila, no aguantaba dejarla así de ansiosa, en realidad quería que pasara un bonito domingo- Y sí, vamos a hablar, recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar para ti.

Le lanzó un beso al aire y se fue rápido pero tratando de no hacer sonar sus zapatos para no despertar a Bárbara.

Mercedes volvió la mirada hacia Bárbara y se quedó admirándola largo rato, aún dormía profundamente, no supo cuánto rato estuvo así, observando sus facciones, atendiendo cada forma de su rostro, tuvo que reprimir el deseo de tocarla por miedo a despertarla, así que se levantó despacio y salió de la habitación con la excusa de pedirle desayuno a Antonieta, pero la verdad es que quería cerciorarse de que ya no quedaba nadie en la hostería.

Viendo que estaban solas, no dudó en volver a la habitación y cerrar la puerta con el seguro sin miedo a que alguien lo cuestionara, quería darse un momento de descanso, de silencio, de contemplación. Se sacó su bata y con cuidado se metió bajo las sabanas de la cama de su amada, decidió que ya no le importaba si es que despertaba, quería sorprenderla pero de forma calma. Se acomodó de costado, acercó sus labios a su oído, y comenzó a susurrarle una decena de cariños y promesas que hasta la misma Mercedes le hacían estremecerse, sin duda, su voz debía llegar hasta sus sueños más profundos, hasta el inconsciente, porque pronto Bárbara reaccionó tomándole la mano cuando Mercedes decidió callar.

—No te detengas –pidió Bárbara aún con los ojos cerrados. Luego elevó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Mercedes con la yema de sus dedos- acabo de descubrir que tu susurro es lo más bello que me haya pasado al despertar desde que existo.

—Buenos días mi bella durmiente –volvió a susurrarle- ¿Dormiste bien?

—De maravilla pero necesito que me digas lo que estabas diciéndome antes –aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, al parecer no quería perder ese tinte de ensoñación que sintió al escucharla.

Mercedes sonrió pícara, se acercó aún mucho más, rozando sus labios con el lóbulo de la oreja, casi con un tono más grave en su voz, con susurros casi inaudibles, así, siguió con la petición de Bárbara.

—Te decía que desde ahora en adelante quisiera poder observarte así cada mañana, que no te voy a dejar sola, que aunque te recuperes quiero seguir cuidándote, que no puedo creer lo bella que eres así mientras duermes, adoro sentir tu respiración calma, el movimiento de tu pecho, tu rostro relajado… no, no había visto nunca nada tan bello… te adoro Bárbara, yo te adoro.

Bárbara abrió los ojos lentamente, se descubrió con la boca entreabierta con la respiración un poco agitada, aquellas cosas que escuchaba hacían que el corazón se le ensanchara, pero aquel tono de voz empleado la hacía sentir una corriente por la espalda que le provocaba escalofríos, esa sensación que le permitía entender que la persona que tenía a su lado era la correcta, que no había nada más que pudiera importar. Era ella, el amor de su vida era ella, no había dudas. Sin embargo aún dudaba si confesárselo o no, no quería parecer que la estaba usando como única tabla de salvación debido a su situación, porque no lo era, ella realmente la amaba, con su vida entera ella la amaba.

Mercedes se levantó ligeramente apoyando su cabeza en su mano, quedando con su rostro encima de Bárbara, esperando con curiosidad cual sería la respuesta ante tal declaración, tratando de indagar qué era lo que estaba pensando. Sonrió ante la reacción facial, Bárbara parecía extasiada y sorprendida, tanto por lo que le causaba aquel tono de voz tan tentador como por el contenido de lo que acababa de escuchar, sin duda, jamás le habían dicho tal cantidad de cosas tan bellas. Bárbara no sabía cómo reaccionar, por primera vez Mercedes la dejaba sin palabras, o quizás la dejaba con tantas que no era capaz de articular nada coherente.

Simplemente le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó. Bárbara parecía aún en estado de ensoñación, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, sin ser consciente de dónde estaba ni lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sus lenguas se encontraron probando una danza peligrosa, el calor de sus bocas pronto daría paso a un juego que cruzaría la delgada línea hacia donde ya no se puede volver atrás. Mercedes por su parte era más consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se permitió estar más relajada que de costumbre al saber que estaban solas y que nadie iría a tocar la puerta. Para sorpresa de Bárbara era la misma Mercedes la que pedía permiso para penetrar en su boca, eso la estaba volviendo loca, la incitaba a querer más de ella. Pronto Mercedes sintió aquel cosquilleo en el bajo vientre que le causaba Bárbara al besarla, aunque ahora todo parecía más intenso, casi nuevo, explorando en la humedad de sus lenguas sentía sensaciones nuevas que no se había permitido anteriormente, tanto así que no esperó que se le escapara un gemido ahogado en la boca de su amada.

Bárbara se separó para verla con detención, aquel gemido le había provocado de tal manera que necesitaba estudiar el rostro de Mercedes, ver desde cerca sus mejillas encendidas, aventurarse a ir por más solo para ver su reacción. Amaba sentirla sobre su cuerpo, pronto sintió que sus camisas de dormir le estaban estorbando, era una lástima que aquel pie enyesado en alto no le permitiera mayor movilidad, sin embargo no se daría por vencida, ella quería ver a Mercedes a los ojos, a sus labios, a su pecho moviéndose ansioso ante su toque. Se atrevió a ir más allá, a exigirle más, quería saber hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar.

Mercedes se tapó la boca por vergüenza, aquel gemido había salido con vida propia.

—No tengas vergüenza –le tomó la mano y le acarició con la suya para luego besarla- mi pequeña Mercedes, no tienes idea lo hermoso que se sintió aquello dentro de mi boca.

Aún con la mano de Mercedes en la suya, la dirigió lentamente bajo las sábanas, sin perderse ningún segundo de las reacciones de su rostro, pronto notó que la respiración de Mercedes se hacía dificultosa, incluso creyó que había dejado de respirar cuando dejó su mano sobre el muslo.

—Eres tan suave –dijo Mercedes con dificultad.

A Bárbara le parecía tierno, estaba consciente de que Mercedes no entendía bien lo que estaba haciendo, o al menos lo que estaba causando tan solo con acariciar la piel de sus piernas. Aquellos ojos claros la miraban como buscando una aprobación, eso la derretía aún más, tan solo correspondía con sonrisas, no quería asustarla, no quería hacerla sentir que estaba siendo muy atrevida, sobre todo al notar que ahora sus manos viajaban buscando la piel de su vientre. En aquel viaje de su mano, por un descuido apenas rozó la ropa interior, a lo cual Bárbara tuvo que ahogar un suspiro al sentirla. Mercedes estaba demasiado receptiva ante sus reacciones, aunque todavía se sentía insegura de lo que hacía, siguió adelante explorando en lo que hasta ahora había sido desconocido. Se detuvo en su ombligo, comenzó a jugar alrededor de él, acariciando la piel tersa y suave con la yema de sus dedos. Era consciente de que si bajaba unos centímetros más se arriesgaría a quedar en blanco sin saber qué hacer, aquello le provocaba una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados y una decena de preguntas sin respuestas ¿Acaso las ideas que su mente le mostraba eran descabelladas? ¿Acaso todo lo que quería hacerle a Bárbara era una aberración?, pero su instinto la llevaba hacia allá, tanto así que sin pensarlo se encontró con el borde de su ropa interior, lo que la dejó exhalando el aire que tenía contenido ante el rostro de Bárbara, esperando a su reacción, al ver que no le desagradaba en absoluto. Jugó con el elástico, metió sus dedos para tomar el calzón de forma sutil, sin ir más allá, sin atreverse a verse expuesta ante su inexperiencia.

Suspiró con nervios, temía por la reacción de Bárbara.

—Bárbara… no tengo idea lo que estoy haciendo.

Su compañera se vio envuelta en la más dulce de las declaraciones ¿Qué se supone que debía responderle? Pensó. Dirigirla hacia allí era romper con la magia que estaban viviendo, amaba poder ver esa faceta curiosa pero a la vez delicada de Mercedes, ya había hecho demasiado, pensó que quizás dejarlo hasta ahí era suficiente por ahora, pero sin pensarlo ya había bajado su mano hacia la de Mercedes, sin apurarla, simplemente se quedó acariciándola, casi como dándole permiso para atreverse a más.

Mercedes perdió la calma, incluso pudo sentir como se le saltaba un latido de su corazón, sentir que le acariciaba la mano la ponía en la disyuntiva de seguir o no, no por vergüenza, sino porque estaba experimentando sensaciones en su cuerpo jamás imaginadas, jamás contadas por nadie, en ningún libro, jamás nadie le había explicado lo que sucedía en esas situaciones ¿Acaso era normal? Se preguntaba, ese cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, el calor húmedo de su sexo, ese escalofrío en la espalda o su respiración casi coordinada con la de Bárbara, incluso aquello le parecía totalmente nuevo.

—Tócame, Mercedes. Como tú quieras hacerlo… está bien.

Tan sólo bastó con que Bárbara abriera la boca para que Mercedes entrara en pánico, aquello había provocado que la humedad de su sexo se intensificara a tal punto que temió que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Se levantó de golpe asustando a Bárbara, tomó su camisa de dormir y la examinó avergonzada, esperando encontrar alguna mancha de sangre en la tela. No había nada visible, pero tenía que estar segura, así que salió corriendo hasta el baño sin darle oportunidad a Bárbara que la calmara.

Bárbara se tomó el rostro con ambas manos, recién caía en cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, ella misma le había pedido ser cautas y resultó que la estaba incitando irresponsablemente. Se sintió culpable, cruel. Si hubiera podido levantarse de su cama habría ido tras ella, incluso lo intentó pero sabía que sin ayuda era imposible.

—¿Mercedes, estás bien? –preguntó hacia la puerta del baño desde su cama.

Luego de algunos minutos Mercedes salía por la puerta del baño con la cabeza gacha, sin ser capaz de decir nada, ni explicar nada. Se había mojado el rostro para calmarse, porque no sabía que explicación le daría sin morir de vergüenza. Se quedó unos segundos ahí, mirando sus manos que jugaban con sus uñas de forma nerviosa.

—No pasó nada, pensé que había tenido un accidente –le dijo sin ser capaz de mirarla- Perdóname.

—Mercedes, pero… -se lamentó con un suspiro- ven acá, quiero saber que estás bien –se acomodó en la cama y golpeó con la palma de su mano a su lado para que se sentara- Soy yo la que tiene que pedirte perdón –le dijo en voz baja- no caí en cuenta de lo peligroso que era lo que estábamos haciendo, no quería incomodarte, menos cuando yo fui la que establecí las distancias.

—No tienes que pedir perdón –dijo finalmente mirándola- estamos solas, no hay nadie en la hostería, además cerré la puerta.

Bárbara le despejó la cara de algunos mechones de cabello que se habían pegado a su rostro recién lavado, la miró detenidamente, tratando de buscar aquello que la había hecho reaccionar así, su única preocupación ahora era que no se hubiera sentido mal por lo que hacían, o que se haya sentido obligada a hacerlo.

—Dime qué es lo que te pasó –dijo con angustia- ¿Dije algo malo?

" _Tócame, Mercedes. Como tú quieras hacerlo, está bien"_ resonó en su cabeza.

—¿Malo? No –nuevamente su respiración se hizo dificultosa- es solo que, necesito aprender muchas cosas sobre mi cuerpo. Yo, yo nunca había hecho esto, no sé Bárbara, no sé qué es lo que me pasó.

Bárbara respiró tranquila, tan solo quería saber por qué se había asustado, y quizás ya estaba comprendiendo todo esto, no era más que producto de su inexperiencia e ignorancia.

—Jamás voy a obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras

—Yo quiero.

—Pero no podemos aquí. Hay que cuidarnos.

—Lo sé. Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema –dijo animándose- ¿Te parece si comemos algo?

—Muero de hambre –la besó rápidamente en la frente sonriendo al final- ¿desayunamos?

—Ya debe estar listo, voy a buscarlo.

Se levantó enérgica pero Bárbara alcanzaba a tomarla por la muñeca para tirarla hacia sus brazos, acunándola en su regazo.

—Gracias, preciosa. Fue hermoso dormir a tu lado, jamás había dormido tan bien.

—Desearía que todos los días fueran así.

—Yo también. Sigue deseándolo, quizás algún día, el destino nos sonría y nos regale eso.

La soltó y Mercedes se levantó sonriente, al paso que Bárbara le daba una pequeña palmada en el trasero como juego. Salió de la habitación llena de felicidad, bajó las escaleras pensando en un deseo que podría ser casi imposible que se cumpliera, pero tan solo saber que Bárbara lo deseaba así también le llenaba el alma.

Comieron entre juegos y risas, un poco más relajadas de lo que lo hacían normalmente, por primera vez desde que se conocían estaban teniendo un momento sin apariencias, siendo ellas mismas, sin preocupaciones de que alguien las escuchara o las viera.

—Hay que ir a bañarse, tengo que limpiarte la herida de tu pierna después –dijo Mercedes mientras se comía un trozo de queso.

—Es una lástima que tenga que molestarte hasta para ir al baño, este yeso me tiene cansada.

—Pero Barbarita, no llevas ni siquiera tres días con eso puesto, tienes que tener paciencia. Además Julieta dijo que vendría estos días a dejarte una muleta, ya no vas a tener que usarme más de apoyo.

—Yo prefiero apoyarme en ti.

—No tienes piedad conmigo –dijo seria, provocando que Bárbara cambiara su ánimo inmediatamente- ¡Es broma! –Finalmente exclamó riéndose- Yo adoro ayudarte.

—Que pesada Mercedes, me vas a hacer sentir una abusadora –dijo con una sonrisa.

Mercedes sacó la bandeja de la cama y destapo a Bárbara, la cual estiró los brazos hacia ella para que la ayudara a levantarse. Aunque Mercedes era mucho más baja que ella, se las arreglaba para mantenerla firme y segura, se tomaba muy en serio esto de cuidarla, de atenderla con todo el cariño del mundo y eso Bárbara lo notaba al ver su cara de orgullo por poder llevarla, Mercedes estaba tan concentrada que no se daba cuenta de que Bárbara la miraba con admiración por el esfuerzo que hacía.

Entraron al baño y Mercedes la dejó en una silla con cuidado, acercó otra y acomodó la pierna enyesada en ella.

—Supongo que por lo del yeso va a tocar lavarte por partes, como decía mi abuelita.

—Qué horror, en serio este yeso no me agrada.

Mercedes no quería discutir por el famoso yeso, así que siguió juntando las cosas para que Bárbara pudiera asearse tranquila teniendo todo a mano. Buscó un jarro y un recipiente que llenó con agua caliente, templándola un poco para que la temperatura fuera segura para Bárbara. Primero la ayudó a lavarse el cabello, la hizo tirar la cabeza atrás mientras mojaba su cabeza con cuidado, masajeó con cuidado y dedicación al notar que Bárbara disfrutaba aquello, su rostro demostraba relajo y placer, así que extendió un poco más el momento antes del enjuague, o quizás estaba pensando en cómo la ayudaría a lavar el resto de su cuerpo, porque sabía que ese momento estaba por ocurrir. Volvió a llenar el recipiente con más agua, esta vez más nerviosa que antes, porque tendría que ayudarla a desnudarse, no sabía si sería capaz de mantener la calma sin sentirse torpe.

Antes de acercarle todo subió la camisa de dormir para revisar el parche de la herida de su muslo, con cuidado despegó el esparadrapo para no causarle dolor. Examinó con cuidado de cerca recordando lo que Julieta le había enseñado.

—Bien, parece que está cicatrizando bien –dijo contenta- tienes que tener cuidado de no mojar la herida, luego la limpiaré cuando hayas terminado de asearte –llegaba el momento incómodo- Levanta los brazos –le ordenó con calma pero por dentro los nervios la mataban.

Tiró la camisa de dormir por encima de la cabeza, la dobló y la dejó a un lado, cuando se volteó esperaba que Bárbara estuviera cubriendo sus partes íntimas pero eso no ocurrió, incluso se veía tranquila, al contrario que ella. Rezó para que su voz no se entrecortara, acercó el recipiente con agua caliente y le pasó una esponja en las manos, un poco rápido, sin mirarla directamente.

—Gracias, yo…

—Te voy a dejar tranquila, voy a salir y dejaré la puerta abierta, si necesitas ayuda me llamas.

Fue lo más elocuente que se le ocurrió decir, salió rápido sin pensar bien si Bárbara estaba de acuerdo o no, o si sería capaz de hacerlo sola, aunque ya sentada en la cama estaba segura que tarde o temprano tendría que volver, así que esperó paciente tratando de calmarse, seguramente esta no sería la primera ni la única vez que tendría que ayudarla. Al cabo de unos minutos ocurrió lo esperado, Bárbara la llamaba y ya no iba a poder escapar de aquello.

Se asomó por la puerta cautelosa, para su sorpresa, Bárbara estaba de pie, extendiéndole la esponja mientras le sonreía.

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda –se volteó con dificultad- ¿Podrías limpiar mi espalda?

Al menos, no tendría los ojos puestos en ella mientras lo hacía, pensó más tranquila. Caminó hacia ella segura, pero no pudo evitar estudiar el cuerpo de su amada mientras lo hacía. Era tan hermosa, estaba segura que aquel cuerpo había sido esculpido por Afrodita, sus piernas perfectamente torneadas, su trasero discreto pero firme, la belleza de su espalda, aquella que ahora podría tocar y reafirmar si la suavidad de su piel era tan real como se veía.

Ordenó los cabellos y los llevó por delante de los hombros de Bárbara, tomó la esponja con un poco de jabón y comenzó a limpiar lentamente, con timidez, con miedo de hacer algo inadecuado. Nuevamente su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante lo que estaba haciendo, sobre todo cuando Bárbara miraba hacia atrás de forma discreta, como si supiera lo que le provocaba y disfrutara con ello.

Pronto se vio disfrutando de su tarea, lo que había temido que sucediera, pero esta vez ya no quiso pensar en nada más, enjuagó pasando sus manos para quitar el exceso de jabón, acarició la piel tersa y suave, se detuvo un rato en la cintura, volvía a enjuagar solo con la excusa de poder volver a tocarla, ahora por sus caderas y ahí fue cuando ocurrió otra vez, esa sensación de humedad en su sexo que la asustaba como si algo malo estuviera con ella. Se quedó con las manos en las caderas de Bárbara y apoyó su frente en la espalda, respirando su piel limpia, tratando de que aquello no se descontrolara nuevamente.

—¿Así que siempre va a ocurrir cuando te toque? –dijo a penas en un susurro.

Bárbara se dio vuelta con cuidado, aquello que había escuchado le hacía un poco de razón a lo que había pasado esta mañana.

—¿Qué es lo que siempre ocurre Mercedes?

La vio con la cabeza gacha debido a la vergüenza, mientras bajaba sus manos para tocarse el bajo vientre. Ahora sus dudas eran despejadas, Bárbara sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Esto que pasa con mi cuerpo, lo que siento, lo que ocurre cada vez que tengo contacto con tu piel –bajaba un poco más sus manos- ¿Pasa algo malo conmigo? ¿Es normal? Porque ahora siento miedo de tocarte a pesar de que lo deseo.

Bárbara se llevó las manos a la cara, sentía tristeza porque seguramente nunca nadie había hablado de eso con ella, ni siquiera al menos con sus amigas. La tomó por el hombro y lentamente con la otra mano subió su camisa hasta llegar a la cadera.

—Mírame Mercedes, no quiero que bajes nunca más tu cabeza por vergüenza, nunca más conmigo. ¿Acaso crees que me causarás rechazo? –Mercedes la miró y asintió con tristeza- No, no quiero que pienses eso porque no va a suceder jamás –Mercedes volvía a bajar su cabeza pero esta vez curiosa por lo que Bárbara iba a hacer, pero no la dejó, le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarla- Lo que voy a hacer ahora es para enseñarte, no te asustes, y mírame a la cara, no mires hacia abajo.

Aquella autoridad con que Bárbara le hablaba no permitió ni siquiera objetarla, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, sólo esperaba que sus miedos fueran infundados, porque si no era así no podría volver a ver jamás a Bárbara a la cara.

Bárbara metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Mercedes, con tranquilidad pero segura de lo que hacía, atenta a la reacción de Mercedes, al ver que confiaba en ella siguió hasta abajo. Con sus dedos se introdujo en los suaves pliegues de su sexo y se cercioró de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mercedes no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido mientras su pecho se movía de forma exagerada por la respiración agitada, aún así hizo caso y no dejó de mirarla a la cara mientras eso ocurría.

Al retirar su mano, Bárbara miró sus dedos con detención, levantó su mano y la hizo mirar sus dedos.

—¿Es esto lo que te preocupa? –Mercedes asintió- ¿Nunca te había pasado antes?

—No de esta manera.

Bárbara metió la mano en el recipiente con agua y luego se la secó con una toalla. Rápidamente tomó el rostro de Mercedes, ahora mirándola más tierna y protectora.

—Tienes demasiados miedos infundados, nada de esto es malo, es normal ¿Crees que a mí no me pasa lo mismo?

—¿En serio?

—No tengas miedo de tu cuerpo Mercedes, si alguna vez lo escuchaste de alguien es un ignorante.

Mercedes dejó salir el aire como si de pronto se liberara de toneladas de miedo en su espalda, se abrazó a Bárbara sin siquiera detenerse a darse cuenta que se encontraba desnuda ante ella. Bárbara le correspondió y la acarició la cabeza mientras reposaba en su pecho,

—Te parecerá extraño, yo nunca he tenido nada intimo con nadie, pero me nace querer tocarte, necesito besarte en la espalda o entrelazar mis piernas con las tuyas… a veces mi cabeza me juega pensamientos que no sé si sean correctos –se separó y la miró- Es como si quisiera que mi cuerpo se fundiera con el tuyo y no separarme jamás. Quiero que eso ocurra, quiero aprender de ti Bárbara, no puedo aguantarlo más, necesito sentirme una sola contigo. Yo… yo te amo.

Aquella declaración hizo estragos en Bárbara, sentía que se desarmaba de ternura por ella y por su forma de expresarse. Entendió perfectamente lo que le estaba pidiendo, ¿Cómo hacer caso omiso a aquella suplica? si ella también lo deseaba. ¿Era este momento la mejor oportunidad? Seguramente no, darle a Mercedes su primera vez no contemplaba estar preocupada por si alguien llegaba, no así como estaba con su pierna, no aquí en la hostería, pensó.

La besó repetidas veces, estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo.

—Yo también te amo, te amo y no te imaginas cuanto, y también lo deseo, hermosa mía, pero no podemos. Porque estamos acá y es peligroso. Cuando sea el momento, voy a enseñarte que nada que quieras hacerme será malo, es todo lo que tienes que hacer, perder el miedo conmigo, yo te voy a cuidar.

—Pero estamos solas, es nuestra única oportunidad, si no es ahora ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando no sea nuestra única oportunidad. Esto no es lo que quiero para ti, quiero mostrarte, quiero enseñarte, con calma, con amor, sin apuros, sin ansiedad. Te quiero plenamente tú, sin miedos, sin que te contengas ni pienses que estés haciendo algo incorrecto, te quiero sin prejuicios, libre. Eso es lo que mereces, y ahora, eso es imposible.

Aquel momento de importantes confesiones se vio empañado por un ruido en la puerta de la habitación, tuvieron que separarse de forma brusca mientras Mercedes le entregaba una toalla para que se cubriera. Bárbara la quedó mirando y le levantó una ceja, como si aquello hubiera dado validez a todo lo que le había dicho. Una vez más, eran interrumpidas.

—Permiso, se escuchó en la habitación.

—¿Julieta? –Preguntó Mercedes al verla asomarse por la puerta del baño.

—Me estaba bañando –dijo Bárbara tratando de esconder su molestia por la interrupción.

—Ay pero que bueno que las encuentro acá –dijo acercándose a Bárbara- Así aprovecho de revisar si todo va bien.

—Ya le revise la herida, está todo bien –dijo ocultando el desagrado de ver que la podía tocar sin ningún problema.

—Pero no está de más que la revise –levantó la toalla y se acercó a mirar el muslo con detención- Maravilloso, si sigue así en una semana ya va a poder bañarse normalmente, al parecer la quemadura fue muy superficial. Por cierto, te dejé una muleta en la habitación, ya es hora de que no abuses tanto de Mercedes y puedas venir sola a hacer tus necesidades.

—No es abuso –se apresuró Mercedes sin pensarlo- quiero decir, si necesita ayuda, para eso estoy, no es una obligación para mí.

Julieta sonrió con ternura.

—Lamento tanto que hayas escogido ser profesora, habrías sido una excelente enfermera.

—Bueno, al menos ahora podría salir un rato a la luz natural –dijo Bárbara esperanzada.

—No, no –dijo Julieta con reprensión- tú todavía tienes que guardar reposo, recién en unos cinco o seis días más tendrás que ir al hospital para que te saquemos ese yeso y lo reemplacemos por una venda. Por ahora nada de apoyar el pie.

—En serio Julieta, yo me voy a volver loca si sigo encerrada acá.

—Lo siento, es por tu bien. Me tengo que ir, tengo mucho trabajo, sólo venía a dejar eso y revisar la herida.

Mercedes la acompañó a la puerta de la habitación, aunque más que por despedirla era para saber qué tan necesario era el tiempo con ese yeso.

—Julieta, lo que dice Bárbara no es por mero capricho, estar acá le hace pensar mucho y con lo que pasó es lo menos que necesita. De verdad necesito que se despeje, llevarla al cine, de compras o lo que sea. Entonces de verdad ¿Cinco o seis días?

—Entiendo. Mira, si quieres la llevas antes, lo consultamos con el doctor y hacemos lo posible para que pueda apoyar su pie sin que corra peligro de que vuelva a lesionarse.

—Te lo agradezco.

—De nada. Nos estamos viendo. Adiós.

—Nos vemos –dijo cerrando la puerta.

Mercedes iba a volver pero vio la muleta que Julieta le había dejado y la tomó para volver con ella al baño.

—¿La convenciste de sacarme esta cosa luego?

—Más o menos -levantó la muleta medio sonriente- Mira, que bonita, es como una pata de mesa –dijo bromeando.

—Muy graciosa Mercedes ¡Es horrible! Mejor ven y ayúdame, al menos déjame disfrutar la última vez que te pediré ayuda para venir apoyada en ti.

Entre risas volvieron a la habitación, pronto también comenzaron a escuchar que la hostería ya no estaba tan sola como antes.

—¿Te parece si en vez de pijama te presto ropa?

—¡Por favor! Al menos así no me siento una enferma postrada.

—No digas eso –dijo buscando en su armario- Me parece que este vestido te va a quedar bien, a mí me queda largo así que a ti debería de sentarte de maravilla. No te preocupes, a penas te recuperes pienso llevarte de compras.

—Con qué plata Mercedes, lo único que me falta.

—Ay no, que mal gusto ponerse a hablar de dinero, te lo presto por último, después me lo devuelves cuando quieras y puedas. Tengo ahorrado bastante y no lo necesito para nada en concreto más que para ti.

Sin dejarla reclamar más, le dejó todo en la cama y la besó rápido en la boca, sabía que pronto ya no tendrían más aquella intimidad debido al ruido en el primer piso, quizás hasta el siguiente domingo por la mañana.

—Voy a ver si llegó mi papá, tengo que hablar con él. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—¿Un tecito? Desayunamos muy tarde, no tengo hambre.

—Sí, tienes razón. Bajo y vuelvo enseguida.

Mientras bajaba la escalera, Mercedes notó que había mucho más gente de la que había imaginado, al parecer ya varios habían terminado su salida dominical, incluso antes de poder bajar por completo se topó con su padre que venía entrando como si hubiera trabajado todo el día, con la camisa con el cuello abierto y las mangas dobladas.

—Mechita, mi amor, que bueno que me la encuentro.

—¿Pasa algo papá? –preguntó al ver a sus hermanos llegando en las mismas condiciones.

—Mire, anoche me quedé pensando en la Bárbara y pensé que sería mejor que ya no se quedara acá, no es un lugar para que ella se recupere.

—Pero papá –dijo angustiada- ¿Qué me quiere decir?

Desde atrás apareció María Elsa sonriente, haciéndole una seña con las manos para que bajara el tono y no entrara en pánico.

—Hoy fuimos a la casa nueva a ver en qué condiciones estaba, y bueno, arreglamos algunas cosas y llevamos otras para que se puedan ir para allá hasta que se recupere, así nadie va a molestar a la Bárbara…

—Y también para que aprovechen el verano –dijo la tía Estela que estaba a su lado- si están de vacaciones, aprovechen la piscina, llévense unos enguindados, inviten a las amigas.

—Claro, hagan que la Bárbara se sienta cómoda y no piense tanto, que no le hace nada bien. Nosotros nos vamos para allá en marzo, podemos esperar.

" _Cuando hables con él trata de mostrarte calmada"_ recordó Mercedes la conversación con María Elsa en la mañana. Y así lo hizo, porque si fuera por ella, se habría abalanzado a los brazos de su padre para darle las gracias por tan hermoso gesto. Su felicidad no cabía en su pecho, tuvo que aguantar incluso dar un grito por la noticia.

—Gracias papá, eres un hombre de un corazón enorme. Villa Ruiseñor no podría tener mejor alcalde que tú.

—De nada Mechita. Ahora suba y avísele a su amiga, hágase una maleta porque las vamos a llevar hoy mismo.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Soy como Flash! Espero no demorar más de cuatro días en hacer cada actualización, es solo que a veces se me alargan los capítulos, este lo merecía.

Sí, sí, soy mala, las dejo en la mejor parte siempre JA! Y ahora las quiero ver dejando **review** para ponerme a escribir el siguiente, inspírenme queridas Barcedistas, sus palabras son un manjar para mi creatividad. Siempre agradecida del tiempo que se toman en comentarme.

Besos!


	6. Capítulo 6: Malón, Piscina y un armario

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

El título de este capítulo requiere una explicación histórica de jerga chilena (que no las voy a aburrir es corto)

 _*Aquí empieza a sonar Primavera de Las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi*_

El término "malón" era empleado por nuestros abuelos acá en Chile para referirse a una fiesta en casa donde todos llevaban algo para aportar. El termino al parecer y según mis fuentes se originó en la década de los 50 y duró varios años, incluso hasta los años 80 cuando pasó a llamarse "movida". Si naciste en la época del 80-90 probablemente hoy le llames "carrete" o "mambo" y hasta algunos más jóvenes hoy en día usan "pareii" (una chilenización del inglés "party")

 _*Muchas gracias señor Vivaldi, ya puede apagar la vitrola*_

Mis agradecimientos especiales como siempre quienes me dejan sus reviews: Marce, Mimi1981, Ara, Priscilla, Karencortes, Carmen, Claudia (contestando a tu pregunta, todo lo que leas acá es sacado de mi cabeza loca) Elisangela, , theevilmorrigan, Diana H. Vause, Catalina Paz, Iran, Gibson y por supuesto al grupo de facebook **Barcedes World** por el constante apoyo a mi historia. Hubo más gente que comentó pero no me dejaron sus nombres, a veces me gustaría contestarles por MP las dudas que me escriben pero si no se hacen una cuenta acá en fanfiction no puedo :(

En fin, yo como sea las leo y adoro sus mensajes, me animan e incluso aportan con la historia con detalles que tan solo ustedes notan. Infinitamente Gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Malón, piscina y un armario.**

Mercedes subió casi corriendo, no fue hasta casi la mitad de las escaleras cuando comenzó sonreír de forma desmedida ante la noticia.

—Oye Elsa –dijo Augusta- que contenta la Meche con la noticia, ni que se fuera de viaje al extranjero.

—Bueno, la Mechita nunca descansa, es primera vez que no va a estar metida en el colegio en verano, está bien que se despeje y descanse ¿no?

Horacio y Carlos llegaban a la conversación con cara de tramar algo.

—Y hablando de despejarse –dijo Horacio- No les parece que aprovechemos de acompañar a la Meche y a la Bárbara a la casa y armamos un malón, algo poco. Nos llevamos unos licores, algo para comer y algunos long plays.

—¿Y los niños? –preguntó Elsa

—Le pasamos unos billetes a la Antonieta –dijo Carlos- se queda con ellos hasta que lleguemos.

—¿No le molestará a la Bárbara? O a la Meche que tanto la protege, si la trata como una princesa a la profesora esa –preguntó Augusta.

—No creo, debe estar aburrida de tanto encierro —Contestó María Elsa- A mí me parece genial, además yo pensaba acompañarlas igual, aprovechamos de ayudar llevando lo que falta.

—Vamos a llevar ron, ustedes ¿Quieren algún licor en especial? –preguntó Carlos animado.

—Enguindado –contestó María Elsa- mucho enguindado, así les dejamos una provisión a las chiquillas allá.

* * *

Bárbara reposaba aburrida mientras leía un libro, su pierna le molestaba de sobremanera, incluso ya estaba sintiendo picazones, creía que en cualquier momento estrellaría el yeso contra la pared para romperlo de una vez por todas. Estar tan inactiva no era lo suyo, necesitaba salir por lo menos aunque fuera un momento a respirar aire fresco.

—Bárbara –dijo Mercedes mientras abrió la puerta efusivamente- Nos vamos.

Bárbara se sentó y dejó su libro en la mesita de noche mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Nos vamos dónde?

—Nos vamos a la casa nueva –dijo con una sonrisa que casi no en cabía en el rostro- nos vamos ahora mismo.

—Pero pensé que se iban a mudar más adelante. Ay Mercedes, no quiero sentirme una allegada allá, es su casa nueva, me voy a sentir fuera de lugar.

—No Bárbara, no me entiendes –dijo tirando la maleta en la cama mientras sacaba mucha ropa del armario- Nos vamos nosotras, las dos solas- le sonrió casi como una niña.

—¿Tu papá está de acuerdo con eso?

—Fue mi papá el de la idea –corrió hacia su cama y se sentó- vamos a poder estar en el jardín, después cuando te saquen el yeso vamos a poder usar la piscina, ya no vas a tener que estar más encerrada acá.

Bárbara se tiró de espaldas con los brazos abiertos sonriendo de alegría.

—Ay Mercedes que maravilla –dijo alargando la última palabra- tu papá es genial.

—Hasta Marzo, vamos a estar solas mucho tiempo Barbarita.

Mercedes no aguantó verla así de feliz tirada en la cama, se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla pero al parecer Bárbara no estaba muy de acuerdo.

—¡No Mercedes! –Exclamó en voz baja- ya no estamos solas.

—Claro que no están solas –dijo Horacio entrando por la puerta.

Ambas se separaron de forma abrupta, asombradas y también preocupadas por haber generado sospechas.

—Claro, lo que pasa es que Mercedes insistía en ayudarme a bajar al primer piso pero le decía que uno de ustedes podía ayudarnos ¿Verdad?

—Mechita pero pida ayuda, si para eso vinimos todos –dijo acercándose a Bárbara y tendiéndole los brazos para levantarla.

—¿Todos? –Preguntó Mercedes- Ten cuidado por favor con su pierna –dijo preocupada mientras Horacio la tomaba en brazos para bajarla- mira que le puedes pasar a llevar con cualquier cosa.

—Sí, todos –respondió volteándose.

—¡Ten cuidado con el yeso Horacio! Casi la golpeaste con la puerta.

Bárbara se comenzó a tentar de la risa.

—Te está tomando el pelo Mercedes.

—Me encanta hacerla enojar –le dijo Horacio- Por cierto, no te molesta si es que nos vamos todos a la casa ahora y pasamos un rato entretenido ¿Verdad? Supongo que te haría bien despejarte.

—Horacio, la Bárbara necesita descansar –se aclaró la garganta- Por si no se han dado cuenta enviudó hace menos de una semana.

—No voy a estar llorando a Nicanor toda la vida –dijo Bárbara molesta- ¿Vamos Horacio? Mercedes se puso odiosa.

—¡¿Odiosa?! –Exclamó Mercedes con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Odiosa! –contestaron los dos al unísono.

La verdad es que Horacio amaba sacar a Mercedes de sus casillas, pero para Bárbara había sido medio en broma y medio molesta. Recordarle su luto no le hacía nada bien, hacerla sentir culpable por querer pasar un momento agradable era cruel. Sabía que no era su intensión, pensó que quizás Mercedes había imaginado poder estar solas durmiendo tranquilas por primera vez y por eso no le parecía la idea de un momento de distracción con los demás, pero sacar la muerte de Nicanor no fue para nada acertado.

* * *

Antes de que atardeciera ya estaban todos listos para partir a la casa nueva. Mercedes se sorprendió por el ánimo de todos, por querer ayudar y acompañarlas. Quizás la idea no era tan mala, a ratos la escena de todos preocupados por Bárbara, mientras Horacio la subía al camión en sus brazos, le parecía demasiado familiar. Imaginó por un momento que su familia aceptaba a Bárbara como su compañera y que nunca tendría que ocultar su amor por ella. Pero pronto salió de su ensoñación, era tan poco probable. Al menos tenía a la María Elsa que la apoyaba, ya eso era demasiado.

—¿No te vas a ir con nosotros? –Le preguntó Ernesto a Estela.

—Llevo tres pie de limón, si me voy acá en el camión van a llegar hechos un desastre, prefiero subirme al auto con Carlos y la Augusta.

—Bueno en ese caso, mejor te vas con ellos.

Y así partieron, Horacio iba al volante junto a su padre y atrás Mercedes con Bárbara y María Elsa.

—Bárbara, sube tu pierna encima de nosotras –dijo María Elsa- el viaje para allá es pesado y te puede hacer mal.

—Tienes razón –dijo ayudándose con sus manos a subir el pie enyesado- Mira que si no aquí la enfermera Mercedes va a tener mucho más trabajo –dijo en broma, sonriendo al final.

Aprovechó el hueco que había entre su pierna y la de Mercedes para poner su mano y ofrecérsela para que se la tomara a escondidas, era una señal para darle a entender que no estaba realmente molesta por sacarle en cara que estaba de luto. Mercedes correspondió con otra sonrisa cómplice, aunque sabía que por aquel error la molestaría al menos hasta que la noche terminara.

Durante el viaje, Bárbara se vio contemplando más de lo normal a Mercedes, quizás por aquella sonrisa hermosa de felicidad que llevaba, amaba cada una de sus expresiones. Aún recordaba aquella mirada de una mezcla de temor y fascinación hoy durante el baño, esa confianza infinita de permitirle tocarla donde nunca nadie antes la había tocado, esa reacción que hacía Mercedes arrugando la frente, los labios entre abiertos, y ese gemido casi inocente le traía incluso ahora la respiración agitada. A pesar de que aquello había sido tan solo para enseñarle que no ocurría nada malo con su cuerpo, había tenido que contenerse de no seguir para dar paso a las caricias.

—Tan feliz Mercedes –dijo Ernesto mirando por el espejo retrovisor- Hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír así.

Aquello sacó de sus pensamientos a Bárbara, esperando por una respuesta coherente de Mercedes, que aún sonreía, sin parecer afectada por la inferencia.

—Claro que estoy feliz papá, voy a inaugurar la casa nueva, no es menor. Además que van a ser como unas vacaciones de relajo, voy a aprovechar de leer mientras tomo sol, disfrutar el silencio, como me gusta a mi pues papá.

—Yo hubiera preferido que tus vacaciones hubieran sido en Estados Unidos con Juvenal, pero bueno, las cosas del destino, si no hubieras estado aquí la Barbarita hubiera estado sola. A todo esto ¿Te has comunicado con él? Debe ser difícil mantener una relación a distancia.

María Elsa y Horacio comenzaron a aguantar la risa, hasta que no pudieron más y soltaron la carcajada. En cambio Bárbara era una piedra, no se le movía un músculo del rostro, las ganas de pedirle explicaciones a Mercedes se la estaban comiendo por dentro, pero se contuvo para no parecer extraña ni celosa ante los demás. Mercedes pudo notarlo de inmediato, pero fue María Elsa la que entró en acción al ver a Bárbara así de molesta.

—Tío Ernesto, pero si Juvenal es amigo no más de la Meche.

—No me pareció ver eso cuando vino –dijo Ernesto- Pero ¿Por qué se ríen? No tiene nada de gracioso que la Mechita tenga un pretendiente.

—Papá –dijo Horacio entre risas- a Juvenal le gustan los hombres.

Ernesto se volteó y miró a todas y luego a Horacio con cara de espanto.

—No me digas que es de esos "maricuecas"

—No le diga así tío, es fea esa palabra –dijo María Elsa con reprensión.

—Mira papá, aquí quizás es raro, pero cuando estuve en Estados Unidos había mucha gente que es así, de hecho yo salí un par de veces con Juvenal y me presentó a su pareja. Incluso allá hay hasta mujeres que prefieren estar con mujeres que con hombres.

—¡Ah no! Eso no va a pasar nunca acá en Chile, somos un país conservador, no podemos tolerar ese tipo de costumbres enfermizas –se volteó hacia Mercedes- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? Yo haciendo el ridículo diciendo que tenías pololo nuevo y me salen con esto.

—No me preguntaste, nunca me preguntas nada. Tampoco te habría contado, Juvenal es mi amigo y tan solo eso te bastaba saber –ahora se dirigió a su hermano- Horacio no debiste contarle eso al papá, es un asunto personal de él.

Bárbara pasó de estar molesta a una tristeza enorme, todo aquel cariño y preocupación que había sentido por parte del padre de Mercedes se vio esfumado en aquella declaración. Mercedes no estaba mejor, apretó su mano con la de Bárbara, la cual hizo lo mismo, de pronto el viaje ya no era tan placentero, todos querían llegar luego y olvidar pronto el desagradable comentario.

Pero pronto el ánimo cambió, al bajarse de los vehículos las sonrisas no tardaron en aparecer, Bárbara miraba asombrada la belleza de la casa en la cual estaría los siguientes meses. En brazos de Horacio, entró en la casa para quedar aún más maravillada, a ratos miraba a Mercedes correspondiendo sonrisas cómplices, quizás ya imaginando la tranquilidad de poder estar solas sin que nadie las molestara. Pero lo que más emocionaba a Mercedes era la sorpresa que tenía en el salón, antes de entrar le pidió que se tapara lo ojos, y sin entender muy bien qué era lo que iba a suceder lo hizo sin poner muchos cuestionamientos.

—Ya puedes abrirlos –dijo Mercedes sonriente, mientras los demás iban dejando sus cosas en la sala.

—¡Mercedes! —Exclamó emocionada- no puedo creerlo, tienen un piano.

Un gran y hermoso piano de cola, al lado del gran ventanal que daba al jardín yacía en la sala, dándole un toque más elegante al entorno.

—Era de los Valdivieso –dijo Ernesto- finalmente nunca pudieron llevárselo así que lo dejaron acá. Nadie sabe tocarlo así que supongo que quedará de adorno.

—Téngalo por seguro que durante estos dos meses va a ser muy ocupado –dijo Bárbara emocionada.

—¿Sabes tocar el piano Bárbara? –preguntó Carlos que venía entrando con el tocadiscos y unos long plays.

—Además de profesora de Castellano, Bárbara es profesora de música –contestó Mercedes, orgullosa- ya me había hablado que extrañaba mucho su piano allá en Santiago.

—¿Te parece que te lleve al jardín para que conozcas la piscina? –preguntó Horacio.

—¿No será mucho abuso? Ya debes estar cansado

—Vayan, que aproveche que todavía hay unos rayos de sol –dijo Mercedes- Yo tengo que hablar con rato con la Elsa.

Horacio la llevó y la dejó en una de las reposaderas que estaban cerca de la piscina, la cual aún estaba llenándose de agua.

—Estuvimos toda la tarde limpiándola, así que apenas te recuperes te quiero ver nadando como pato en el agua.

—Una lástima que este yeso maldito no me deje hacer casi nada, con el calor que hace me metería ahora mismo.

Augusta llegaba con unas copas y una botella de enguindado, sentándose en la otra reposadera.

—Tan temprano Augusta, nos vamos a tomar todo antes que llegue la noche –Horacio se rio

—Yo no opino lo mismo –Bárbara levantó la mano- yo quiero.

—¿Ves Horacio? El que esta fuera de lugar eres tú – respondió mientras le servía una copa a Bárbara.

—Oye Horacio, me gustaría saber más, si se puede, lo que estabas hablando de ese amigo de Mercedes –Bárbara esperó que su copa se llenara y bebió un sorbo- digo, por curiosidad.

—No hay mucho que decir de Juvenal, mi papá es un arcaico, además que no entiende tampoco, ha estado viviendo en este pueblo desde toda la vida, para él el amor es entre un hombre y una mujer.

—¿Hablaron de Juvenal? –Preguntó Augusta con una mueca de burla en la cara- Todavía me da risa cuando escuché que la Meche estaba saliendo con él. Bien buen mozo el hombre, fue compañero de Horacio, a mí me gustaba pero bueno, qué le voy a hacer, me faltaba algo entre las piernas para gustarle.

—¡Augusta! No te vaya a escuchar mi hermano.

—Pero bueno, quiero saber una cosa –interrumpió Bárbara- dijiste que estuviste en Estados Unidos ¿Es muy común ver ese tipo de gente allá?

—Gay –corrigió Horacio- allá a los hombres que gustan de hombres se les llaman gay. Y no sé si sea tan común, al menos en el entorno en que estuve con Juvenal sí.

—Pero… disculpa que te pregunte, es que es curioso. Pueden por ejemplo vivir su vida normal ¿Es aceptado?

—No tanto así como aceptado, como te dije, entre ellos y sus grupos es normal, pero no es que veas hombres tomados de la mano comúnmente por la calle. A diferencia de las mujeres, las lesbianas.

—¿Lesbianas?

—Así le llaman a ellas. Eso es más común allá, no se nota tanto porque es como normal ver a dos mujeres caminando de la mano, nadie pensaría que son amantes, quizás muy amigas, así que vi a muchas amigas de Juvenal de lo más tranquilas por la calle mientras se abrazaban.

—Bueno, en Santiago he visto caminar a mujeres de la mano y tampoco se me pasaría por la mente que son pololas –se sonrió- creo que el problema es este pueblo, acá todo el mundo ve maldad en cosas cotidianas, si ven a alguien con otra persona por mucho tiempo ya hablan de alguna supuesta relación.

—Como tú con la Meche por ejemplo –dijo Augusta un poco inquisitiva.

Horacio y Bárbara abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿La gente habla de nosotras?

—No, así como hablar, no. Pero es raro, no se separan nunca.

—Bueno pero eso es porque somos colegas, trabajamos en el mismo colegio, además amigas, obvio que estamos más tiempo juntas –contestó nerviosa.

Augusta soltó una risita burlona y le sirvió un poco más de enguindado en la copa de Bárbara.

—Te falta más trago Bárbara, no es para tanto, no te pongas así.

Bárbara quería seguir indagando, mucho más allá, quería saber qué pensaba Horacio, y aprovechando que estaba Augusta, por qué no también saber qué pensaba ella.

—En fin, pero, tú Horacio ¿Qué opinas de eso?

—Al principio me costó entenderlo, Juvenal era mi mejor amigo en el colegio, igual tenía miedo de que me dijeran "maricueca" si lo descubrían y yo seguía siendo amigo de él, pero luego con el tiempo me di cuenta que no tenía que temer de nada y por último, nunca me importó lo que dijeran los demás de mí. Creo que no tengo por qué opinar de cómo otros deciden amar, si finalmente, lo que importa es que las personas sean felices, sobre todo si se trata de personas que quieres mucho.

—Hablas muy bonito Horacio –luego se giró hacia Augusta- y tú Augusta ¿Qué opinas de eso?

—Me da igual, no me siento la más correcta como para juzgar a alguien –se aclaró la garganta- Además que, yo… yo tuve una experiencia con otra mujer.

—Augusta ¿En serio? –preguntó Horacio ante la mirada sorprendida de Bárbara por aceptarlo así tan naturalmente.

—Carlos me llevó a la casona a conocer a la Tongolele –dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

—No, mi hermano se volvió loco ¿Cómo es posible que hayas aceptado que te llevara a la casona?

—No, pero tranquilos, no es que me haya obligado. Yo… simplemente acepté vivir la experiencia. Y debo decir –tomó su copa y la llevó al pecho- que me pareció una experiencia bastante agradable. Debo aceptar que no hay como una mujer que sabe qué es lo que le gusta a una mujer. No es que me imagine teniendo una relación así, no, pero para tener sexo, bien.

Bárbara se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de Augusta, la forma en que trataba ese tema era de lo más normal, quizás era por su personalidad, pero aun así eso le daba una pequeña esperanza de que el mundo algún día cambiaría en su forma de pensar y de juzgar.

—Eres muy abierta de mente Augusta, tienes una personalidad bastante atractiva, me agrada la gente sincera. Sólo que a veces me pareces un poco deslenguada y bastante burlesca, te pediría que no hicieras ese comentario de la cercanía que tengo con Mercedes con otras personas, recuerda que ella tiene un puesto importante en el colegio y podría perderlo si es que la gente comienza a hablar.

—Tampoco es para tanto Bárbara –finalmente se puso seria y prendió un cigarrillo- La Meche es mi amiga, jamás haría algo que le hiciera daño –se levantó con un rostro triste y se fue para entrar en la casa.

Bárbara sintió que quizás había ido muy lejos con Augusta, no tenía nada personal contra ella, pero no encontró otra forma de decírselo, tenía que hacerlo, porque era muy probable que ella más que cualquiera sospechara de la relación con Mercedes.

—No fue mi intención hacerla sentir mal.

—No le tomes mucha importancia, la Augusta es así, cambia de ánimo de un segundo a otro. Mejor entramos, todavía no hemos podido poner luz acá afuera y ya está anocheciendo.

* * *

Mercedes se encontraba con María Elsa en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, charlando angustiada por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior con la visita de Sofía. Sin duda, omitiría información, le dolía en el alma tener que hacerlo con su amiga, y es que no quería exponer a la joven sobre su fijación con Bárbara, siendo tan solo una niña no merecía verse envuelta en una situación tan complicada como la de ellas, esperaba que María Elsa la hiciera entrar en razón bajo otros motivos.

—No puedo creer que Sofía todavía se esté comportando de esa manera, ya la desconozco. No entiendo ese odio que le salió de pronto tan solo por haberlas escuchado, es que no lo entiendo.

—Mira, yo creo que simplemente ella quiere seguir abusando de esa información para tener beneficios en sus resultados académicos, pero bien sabes que no vale la pena si es que realmente cumple con su amenaza.

—Por eso no te preocupes, será mi hermana pero le voy a advertir que si hace algo como hablar con la policía yo voy a ser la primera en desmentirla y eso le puede jugar en contra por levantar falso testimonio. No te preocupes Mechita, yo voy a hablar con ella.

—Por favor Elsa, ese tema me tiene demasiado nerviosa.

—No tienes nada de qué temer, confía en mí ¿Ya? –La abrazó y la besó en la frente- Bajemos porque si no van a empezar a preguntar.

El tocadiscos ya se encontraba sonando a volumen moderado, mientras las copas y la comida iban saliendo de la cocina al ritmo de "Quisiera ser" del Dúo Dinámico. Pronto las risas y los cantos inundaron la sala principal, incluso Don Ernesto que había estado preocupado de arreglar los últimos detalles de las habitaciones de las chicas volvió para atreverse a cantar, y no solo le bastó con eso, porque luego no se lo pensó dos veces en sacar a bailar a Estela, bajo las palmas animadas de todos.

—Se ven bonitos juntos –le dijo Mercedes a Elsa- ¿Tú crees que entre mi papá y tu mamá este pasando algo? Es que los veo muy felices juntos, y bueno, sería entretenido tenerte de hermana –dijo bromeando.

María Elsa sonrió tierna y la abrazó pero luego de verlos y pensarlo bien bajó la mirada preocupada.

—Sería bonito Mechita, pero me preocupa. Mi papá va a molestar si se llegase a enterar. Yo creo que sí, mi mamá no me ha contado nada aún pero se le nota, ya deben tener algún romance oculto. Yo no quiero que al tío Ernesto le pase lo que a Nicanor, nadie me saca de la cabeza que mi papá está detrás de ese incendio.

—Ay no María Elsa, no digas eso, yo me muero si a mi papá le pasa algo. Al menos están investigando eso, estoy segura que tu papá debe ser sospechoso.

—No te quepa duda. Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que está con reclusión domiciliaria, así que si es verdad que tienen un romance, prefiero que lo sigan manteniendo oculto, así mi papá no los ve y nadie corre peligro.

El tocadiscos paró y los aplausos nos tardaron en escucharse, ambos bailarines se rieron nerviosos, de pronto se habían olvidado que existía un público que los miraba. Estela reaccionó a tiempo para no verse expuesta por sus mejillas sonrosadas, recordando el pie de limón que había traído.

—Voy a la cocina, les hice algo rico para comer.

Mientras servía los trozos de aquel exquisito pastel, Bárbara llamaba a Augusta para que se sentara a su lado en el sillón donde descansaba, pensó que quizás la joven no la tomaría en cuenta después del intercambio de opiniones en el jardín, pero para su sorpresa aceptó de forma natural, un poco curiosa pero sin esa cara de burla que tenía cuando algo le desagradaba.

—Discúlpame por lo que pasó hace un rato –dijo Bárbara- no quería hacerte sentir mal, lo que pasa es que yo me preocupo mucho por Mercedes, entiendo que tú eres amiga de ella hace mucho más tiempo, en ningún momento he pensado que tienes malas intenciones.

—Está bien Bárbara, no estoy celosa ni nada por el estilo. Estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que está pasando mi mamá, nada más. Además que te entiendo, por lo general no le agrado a mucha gente.

—Si eres amiga de Mercedes, no puedes ser mala persona –le tomó la mano- tranquila, yo no te voy a juzgar, eres una persona distinta, nada más.

—¿Y ustedes? –Preguntó Mercedes curiosa al verlas así.

—Me faltaba conocer a la Augusta –dijo Bárbara- y me he llevado una sorpresa muy grata.

—Eso es un milagro –dijo riéndose mientras se sentaba entre ambas- la Augusta es tan desagradable.

—Que divertida Mercedes –respondió Augusta de forma irónica- igual me quieres.

Mercedes la abrazó muy apretado siendo correspondida entre risas.

—Ella tiene un humor un poco negro, es malvada en sus comentarios fuera de lugar, pero la quiero igual.

El ambiente era agradable, acogedor, divertido pero por sobre todo familiar, así lo sentía Bárbara, de pronto, y después de mucho tiempo en su vida, sintió que pertenecía a un lugar. Quizás un poco afectada por el licor de guindas del cual ya estaba abusando, pero había logrado olvidar esa culpa que llevaba sintiendo por la muerte de Nicanor, aunque fuera por una sola noche, quería olvidarse de lo que había pasado y disfrutar sin sentirse juzgada por sonreír.

La noche siguió transcurriendo, el reloj marcaba casi la medianoche y Ernesto pensó que ya era suficiente y que era hora de irse.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, tengo deberes de alcalde mañana temprano.

Horacio y Carlos se miraron con disgusto por la sugerencia y sin siquiera hablarse concordaron en que no se irían junto con su padre.

—Papá –dijo Carlos- todavía no nos queremos ir, lo estamos pasando bien. Yo me llevo en el auto a los demás un poco más tarde.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con ellos.

—Ya pero, los niños ¿Qué hago con los niños?

—Dile a la Antonieta que se quede más tiempo con ellos –dijo Horacio- nosotros la vamos a compensar por el esfuerzo.

—Bueno está bien, pero no tomen tanto porque es peligroso conducir con tanto trago en el cuerpo –miró a Estela y la tomó por la cintura- ¿Vamos Estelita?

—No se porten mal –dijo Estela- recuerden que la Bárbara está convaleciente.

—No se preocupen por mí, esto me ha hecho muy bien, necesitaba despejarme.

—Bueno, pásenlo bien –Ernesto miró a Mercedes- me llama cualquier cosa, no deje que estos pelafustanes le ensucien la casa –dijo riéndose.

—Papá, no va a pasar nada malo, váyase tranquilo.

Al menos eso creía Mercedes, nada malo podría pasar si estaban dentro de cuatro paredes, con amigos, sin vecinos cercanos que pudieran reclamar por el ruido ni por las risas. Cambiaron la música, Mercedes puso un disco de Elvis Presley que le había regalado su amigo desde Estados Unidos, y al ritmo del rock and roll la noche comenzó a subir de tono, las botellas de enguindado y ron añejo iban bajando, por consecuencia ninguno de ellos estaba en sus cabales como para comportarse de manera responsable, ni siquiera Bárbara.

Mientras Horacio y Mercedes bailaban haciendo piruetas poco prolijas, Bárbara como espectadora aplaudía y se reía de sus ocurrencias junto con Elsa y Augusta, no tardaron en perder el aliento por tanto reírse, así que decidieron salir un rato al jardín a respirar aire fresco, Bárbara estaba un poco mareada, además del alcohol, por tanto aire viciado dentro de la casa necesitaba salir. Ni Carlos que estaba concentrado preparándose un nuevo vaso de ron, ni Horacio con Mercedes que aún seguían bailando se percataron de aquello.

—No me vayan a soltar miren que estoy muy mareada, y en un pie es demasiado difícil –dijo Bárbara apoyada en ambas chicas.

—Estamos las tres iguales –agregó María Elsa- si te caes nos caemos las tres.

Caminaron hasta quedar cerca de la piscina, iban a dejarla sentada en una de las reposeras pero Bárbara se negó. Se quedó admirando el lugar, el vapor que salía de la piscina debido al calor guardado de la tarde, el reflejo de la luna llena en el agua, el sonido del cálido viento veraniego en los árboles le hacía querer contemplar el momento, tenía una sensación agradable de la cual no quería perder ni un segundo.

—Es impresionante el lugar –dijo con una sonrisa- no puedo creer que no me pueda meter a la piscina.

—Espera unos días, pronto te vas a recuperar –dijo Elsa mientras se sentaba tomándose la cabeza.

Augusta se paró al lado de ella, en la orilla de la piscina, con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida.

—Nunca me bañado de noche –dijo Augusta- no sería mala idea.

—¡No! No es mala idea Augusta.

Bárbara no se lo pensó dos veces, se sacó el vestido que traía puesto quedando solo en ropa interior.

—No estrás hablando en serio ¿Verdad? –Preguntó María Elsa con cara de espanto, y antes de que pudiera hacerla reaccionar de lo que estaba haciendo supo que no alcanzaría a tomarla para evitar que se lanzara- ¡Bárbara no! ¡Tu pierna!

—¡Déjala que haga lo que quiera! –Exclamó Augusta mientras también se sacaba su ropa- Ese yeso de mierda que tiene puesto puede ser reemplazado por otro mañana.

Bárbara salía debajo del agua arreglándose el cabello y luego la apuntó.

—¡Ese! Ese es un comentario muy acertado Augusta. ¡Vengan! el agua está exquisitamente tibia.

Augusta se lanzó mientras María Elsa se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza. Se volteó al escuchar que Carlos la llamaba desde la casa. Se tomó el rostro al ver que también salía Mercedes y Horacio caminando hacia ella.

Mercedes no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, si acaso tenía dudas de que Bárbara podría haber cometido una locura ahora ya no las habían, al ver a Horacio y Carlos corriendo por su lado mientras se reían y se despojaban de sus ropas para lanzarse a la piscina pudo verla unos metros más allá metida en el agua.

—No –dijo alargando la palabra, lamentándose mientras se tomaba la cabeza- Pero Elsa, cómo déjate que se metiera.

—Traté de detenerla –dijo con calma debido a la borrachera que llevaba- Lo que es yo, no pienso quedarme aquí parada- dijo mientras comenzó a desvestirse -¿Tú no vas a entrar? –Preguntó antes de lanzarse.

Realmente Mercedes no estaba enojada, si no sucedía ahora esto ocurriría en algunos días más con Bárbara enojada y hastiada por tener que llevar en su pierna ese yeso tan odiado. Lo que le preocupaba ahora era qué iba a hacer, llevarla al hospital para que le sacaran ese yeso mojado en el estado en que estaban era poco decoroso y además peligroso por lo avanzado de la noche.

—Vamos Mercedes, ven acá con nosotros, no te quedes ahí –le dijo Bárbara animándola.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Meche no seas amargada, ven acá –le dijo Horacio.

—¿¡Amargada yo!? –exclamó sorprendida.

Casi como si se tratara de un reto, Mercedes accedía sacándose la ropa con violencia pero con un tono gracioso que hizo reír a Bárbara, le divertía la reacción que tenía cada vez que su hermano la molestaba, pronto entendió que era Horacio el hermano al que admiraba y trataba de no parecer menos que él. Finalmente se lanzó a la piscina medio sonriendo ante los vítores de los demás, nadando bajo el agua hasta llegar donde Bárbara.

—La Julieta nos va a matar –dijo luego de arreglarse el cabello y limpiar el exceso de agua de su cara.

—Me importan tres hectáreas de pepino la Julieta –le contestó mientras ponía sus manos en el cuello de Mercedes para afirmarse.

Bárbara no fue consciente de aquella cercanía, y aunque Mercedes sí, no hizo mucho por evitarla, tan sólo unos segundos en aquella posición bastaron para que María Elsa se les acercara, aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención.

—No están solas –les dijo susurrando.

Los demás se reían por las ocurrencias de Bárbara, era extraño verlas en esta situación, al menos para sus hermanos, las dos eran profesoras demasiado compuestas como para hablar de esa manera, o incluso ver a Mercedes sacarse la ropa sin pudor y lanzarse a la piscina les parecía sacado de un cuento extraño. Entre risas y juegos la noche siguió avanzando, pronto el agua ya no estaba tan tibia como en un principio, además, el hambre comenzaba a exigir algo para comer.

—Te juro que si la Bárbara fuera hombre, me encantaría tenerla de cuñada –dijo Carlos, sin malicia alguna.

Augusta soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de Bárbara y Horacio, la quedaron mirando fijo con reprensión.

—Carlos, no seas pesado con la Mechita –dijo finalmente para remediar la indiscreción.

—No pero, si lo digo de verdad, la Bárbara me cae muy bien, es demasiado divertida.

Bárbara tomó a Mercedes por la cintura, empujándola hacia la orilla de la piscina al ver que estaba sintiéndose incómoda y bastante perseguida con los comentarios, no quería llamar la atención ni levantar sospechas con la cara que traía al escuchar a su hermano.

—Tengo hambre ¿Vamos? –Propuso Bárbara- de seguro debe quedar bastante comida de la que trajo la señora Estela.

La comida no fue suficiente para aplacar los estragos que habían dejado la gran cantidad de copas bebidas hasta esas alturas, Bárbara había cambiado su ánimo entretenido por el fastidio de tener ahora un yeso mojado en su pierna, lo que era aún peor que antes. Mercedes trataba de calmarla mientras sacaba el parche mojado de la herida de su pierna y volvía a curarla, explicándole que tan solo mañana podrían sacarlo, incluso entre Elsa y Augusta trataron de secarlo con el secador de pelo pero resultaba totalmente inútil, fue ahí que entre risas a Horacio ya Carlos se les ocurrió llamar a la operadora para que los comunicara con el hospital por si Julieta se encontraba de turno y les diera alguna solución.

Mercedes estuvo de acuerdo, sin embargo luego se arrepintió al ver lo borrachos que estaban sus hermanos, entre las risas de haber cometido una pequeña travesura y la idea loca de sacar el yeso por su cuenta, entró en desesperación, así que no los dejó seguir hablando y les quitó el teléfono. De todos, era la más lúcida y quería hacer lo correcto por el bien de Bárbara, aunque sabía que se llevaría un buen regaño por parte de la enfermera, no tan solo por ser irresponsable con el cuidado que le había encargado, si no por llamarla a esas alturas de la noche y en esas condiciones. Cuando creyó que nada podría ser peor, al colgar el teléfono se encontró sola en la sala viendo por la ventana cómo es que llevaban a Bárbara en brazos al jardín y ponían su pierna enyesada encima de una mesa.

—¡Carlos! Está en la bodega-Gritó Horacio.

Mercedes corrió con cara de espanto hacia ellos.

—¿Qué van a hacer?

—Sacarle el yeso con la sierra manual del papá –contestó su hermano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¡No! Pero ¿Cómo van a hacer eso?

—Así mismo -dijo Carlos llegando desde la bodega, poniéndose a cortar el yeso, sin darle la oportunidad a Mercedes de reaccionar- No te pongas histérica, acuérdate que yo le saqué el yeso a Horacio cuando se fracturó hace años atrás.

—¡Sí pero Horacio llevaba semanas con eso puesto, Bárbara lleva días!

Mercedes se tomó el rostro con ambas manos, no podía creerlo, Bárbara había accedido, y aunque la vio voltear su cara para no mirar para no ponerse nerviosa, estaba decidida a permitirles hacerlo. Mercedes compartía su nerviosismo, a veces quería detenerlos pero sabía que discutir con sus hermanos nunca tenía buenos resultados, prefería dejarlos tranquilos para que lo hicieran lo mejor posible.

—No le vayan a hacer daño por favor, sean más delicados –dijo al ver la fuerza que Carlos empleaba- Si antes creía que la Julieta me iba a matar ahora creo que voy a perder mi alma.

—¡Mercedes! –Exclamó Bárbara con los ojos bien abiertos- Te juro que si vuelvo a escuchar nuevamente el nombre de esa mujer voy a gritar. Ven acá y afírmame que ya me estoy cansando.

Ambas soltaron el aire que tenían contenido al ver el último tramo por cortar de yeso desprenderse de la pierna, pero Bárbara era la más sonriente de las dos, al fin sentía que podía descansar de la incomodidad que le provocaba.

—¡Gracias! ¡Infinitas gracias! –dijo mientras le bajaban el pie.

—Ni siquiera tienes inflamado el tobillo –dijo Horacio- creo que el médico exageró en ponerte eso, bastaba con una vendaje bien puesto.

—Lo único que me faltaba –respondió Mercedes molesta- Que ahora te creas médico.

La llevaron nuevamente a la casa mientras Mercedes buscaba una toalla para secarle bien la pierna. María Elsa buscó algo que pudiera usarse de vendaje y no escatimó en romper una sábana en tiras para usarlo como tal. Luego de que terminaron de atenderla la dejaron en su habitación para que descansara, decidieron que era mejor que todos se quedaran en casa a dormir lo poco que restaba de noche, no tenía mucho sentido volver, además que ya estaban todos cansados.

Habitaciones no faltaron, Mercedes buscó ropa de cama para todos dejándolos bien instalados antes de volver a la habitación. Buscó un vaso de agua en la cocina y lo bebió pensando en todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer por la mañana con el desperdicio que había repartido por la casa. Luego de salir de sus pensamientos decidió que iría a ver cómo estaba Bárbara antes de ir a acostarse.

Apagó todas las luces y caminó por el pasillo, pronto amanecería, así que no estaba tan oscuro, por lo demás, quería pasar desapercibida al darle las buenas noches a su irresponsable amada. Para su sorpresa, Bárbara ya no estaba recostada en su cama como la habían dejado, entró al baño pensando en que podría estar allí pero tampoco lo estaba.

—¿Bárbara? –la llamó en voz baja mientras salía de la habitación.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, se percató que la puerta de uno de los armarios empotrados a la pared estaba abierta, caminó hasta allá para cerrarla pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hacerlo, una mano la tomaba y la llevaba adentro haciéndola dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—¿Creías que te ibas a librar de mi antes de ir a dormir? –preguntó Bárbara con voz provocativa.

—¡Me asustaste! –Exclamó en voz baja para luego sonreír- ¿No encontraste mejor lugar que este para esperarme? ¿No te dio miedo estar a oscuras aquí sola?

Bárbara sonrió coqueta, la poca luz de luna que entraba por las rejillas de la puerta iluminaban su rostro, miedo ahora, nada.

—Ya no contigo aquí –la besó en la nariz tiernamente para luego mirar hacia arriba como tratando de recordarlo- Déjame pensar cómo era, mmm decía así… "Tus ojos en el cielo alumbrarían tanto los caminos del aire que hasta los pájaros cantarían ignorando la noche…" -dijo citando a Shakespeare.

Un pequeño gemido se le escapó a Mercedes cuando terminó de escucharla.

—Bárbara –susurró extasiada.

Aquella cita derritió por completo a Mercedes, ya la había escuchado declamar con esa pasión en clases frente a las alumnas pero ahora por primera vez no tendría que contenerse ni ocultar lo que aquello le provocaba.

La cara de admiración que tenía Mercedes en ese momento hacía que Bárbara perdiera los estribos, estuvo a punto de presionarla contra la pared y por fin probar de ella sin recatos. Sin embargo, aquello sería como romper con la magia, aún quería saber hasta qué punto Mercedes era capaz de llegar con su inocencia a cuestas, sin saber nada y tan solo dejándose llevar por el instinto y el deseo, aquel deseo que ahora la llevaba a probar sus labios de forma desesperada. Mercedes le acunó el rostro entre sus manos y la besó profundamente, presionando su cuerpo contra ella, respirando dentro de su boca, mezclando sus alientos. Bárbara se quedó ahí, rosando sus labios con los de su amada, ambas agitadas, no tan solo por el deseo, si no por estar haciendo algo mientras no estaban del todo solas.

—Amo la comisura de tus labios –dijo sin despegarse- cada vez que sonríes se forman esos pequeños pliegues que no hacen más que querer besarte –siguió besándola, esta vez en aquellos pliegues tan alabados.

—Hazlo de nuevo, Bárbara –susurró Mercedes mientras se dejaba besar.

—¿Hacer qué? –le preguntó mientras iba besando su mandíbula, camino hacia su oído.

—Declama para mí, declama otra cita de Romeo y Julieta. Pero no te separes de mis labios, quiero sentirte hablar en mi boca –suspiró excitada.

Bárbara la tomó por las caderas y la apretó aún más contra ella, quería exigirle más, provocarla hasta con el más mínimo de sus movimientos e insinuaciones.

—En tu boca… -prosiguió volviendo hacia su boca entreabierta- "En tu boca quedó el pecado de mis labios, así que ellos mismos van a tener que retractarse, con otro beso"

Bárbara notó que Mercedes había retenido la respiración durante aquellos segundos, que su cuerpo temblaba y que su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho. Estaba conociendo más de ella, aprendiendo de sus reacciones, y ahora sabía aún más, ahora no cabía duda, su voz la excitaba, la descolocaba y la dejaba casi a su merced.

—Te amo, amo hasta el más mínimo aliento de tu ser.

—Tócame Mercedes, no tengas miedo.

Sin miedos, esta vez Mercedes dejaría que su cuerpo le hablara, que la llevara hasta donde ella quería ir. Aquella incitación la hizo lanzarse hacia el cuello de su amada para probar su piel y embriagarse de su aroma. Mordió suavemente la mandíbula, bajó hasta la clavícula e hizo lo mismo, provocando pequeños y leves gemidos en Bárbara. Mercedes también aprendía de ella, de lo que disfrutaba, atenta a cada movimiento de su cuerpo, de cada reacción. Quería ir un paso más allá, si antes tenía la sensación de tener que pedir permiso, ahora sentía que este momento le pertenecía.

Bárbara guardaría silencio de aquí en adelante, la iniciativa de Mercedes la hacía temblar y erizar la piel, no lo estropearía. Su respiración se agitó al sentir sus dedos jugando con el borde del escote de su vestido, sus piernas casi flaquearon al sentir que los botones eran soltados uno a uno de forma ágil, y así, con una sonrisa pícara, se encontró con sus pechos descubiertos al no llevar sujetador por haberlo mojado en la piscina. Hubiera querido tener más luz para apreciar el deseo en el rostro de Mercedes, sin embargo la tenue luz de la luna que entraba en el armario le bastaba para enamorarse aún más de esos ojos claros deseosos de encontrar más en su cuerpo. La sintió tímida pero sin miedo, casi como si se estuviera permitiendo estudiar la forma de sus pechos, los cuales reaccionaron al instante de ser acariciados levemente por la yema de sus dedos.

—Son como niñas con juguete nuevo –Susurró María Elsa abriendo la puerta del armario- Al fin las encuentro.

Bárbara se abotonó rápidamente el vestido, un tanto divertida, pero no así Mercedes, que casi moría de vergüenza al ser descubierta en esa situación por su amiga.

—Te hubieras hecho la desentendida ¿no? –dijo Mercedes mirando hacia abajo.

—Pero qué dices Mercedes, están todos en la casa, lo único que falta es que se arme un escándalo si las descubren.

—Tampoco es para tanto –intervino Bárbara saliendo del armario cojeando- era un juego nada más. Además que están todos borrachos, seguramente más de alguno tendrá lagunas mentales mañana con todo lo que bebimos.

—Se van cada una a su habitación, y no quiero escuchar que ninguna gatea a la cama de la otra –las miró seriamente, luego con cariño- Por favor, me ponen nerviosa.

Ambas asintieron para luego cada una besarla en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches María Elsa.

Para sorpresa de ambas, María Elsa no se movió de ahí hasta que entraron en su habitación, pero apenas sintieron que estaban solas abrieron la puerta. Mercedes corrió descalza hacia Bárbara y la besó rápidamente.

—Es mejor así, hermosa mía – le dijo correspondiendo a aquellos rápidos besos- Nos quedan muchas noches por delante, no te precipites.

—Muchas noches por delante –volvió a besarla.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Sé que demoré más de lo prometido pero en longitud este capítulo es casi tres veces más largo que los que acostumbro a subir, así que no estuve de floja por ahí, siempre escribiendo a medida que el tiempo me lo permite.

Igual me emociona que lleguen menciones apurándome, eso quiere decir que me esperan y les gusta. Mientras no pidan mi cabeza por demorar mucho, está todo bien jajajaja

No se desesperen, hay que tener un momento tranquilo para que las chicas se entreguen como deben, en el lugar que merecen.

Un beso y siempre, siempre gracias por comentar.


	7. Capítulo 7: Una melodía en tu piel

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

 **Este capítulo tiene soundtrack, Bárbara tocará el piano, y si alguien quiere escuchar lo que tocaba, la pieza se llama "Passion – Kyle Landry" (También dejaré una pequeña pista que dirá algo muy importante del pasado de ella, así que atentas)**

Para quienes me están preguntando cuándo Bárbara entra en acción con Mercedes, la respuesta es pronto, es sólo que quiere asegurarse de que su hermosa no tenga miedos y pueda entregarse a todas sus enseñanzas, porque por mucho que Mercedes sienta deseos, no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo, así que la profesora Román tendrá que entrar en acción. Y bueno, que también necesita recuperarse, ¡está coja de un pie! Esperemos a que todos sus músculos puedan trabajar en favor del goce de la Meche ¿Ya? XD

Agradecimientos especiales siempre a quienes me dejan sus reviews aportando con detalles a la historia: , Marce, mirilib16, judith092, Mimi1981, Jessik Molina, MacaOQ, Iran, Karencortes, Camila, nsdecxs, Pau, Piita pealoza, Valeria, martinanavarromoreira, , y saludos a Brasil y Portugal! Déjenme sus nombres, estoy amando leer sus comentarios en tan lindo idioma. Como siempre **Barcedes World** no perdona y me están apurando así que como buena esclava escritora masoquista "YES PLEASE!" sigan haciendo eso, porque al fin y al cabo, sí les gusta, y eso me inspira :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Una melodía en tu piel**

Luego de amanecer, de varios bostezos y dolores de cabeza debido a la resaca, los chicos iban preparándose para partir, con pocas horas de sueño decidieron que era mejor descansar en la hostería, un poco coaccionados por María Elsa, que insistía en que ya habían hecho demasiado escándalo en la noche como para seguir molestando a Bárbara. Ayudó un poco limpiando lo que más pudo antes de que se fueran, realmente había pasado un huracán por la casa de los Möller, todo ese trabajo solo para Mercedes era abusar. Incluso, prefirieron irse sin molestarlas, así que las dejaron seguir durmiendo para que descansaran tranquilas.

Mercedes fue la primera en despertar, acostumbrada a levantarse temprano no pudo con el calor de la tarde. Se levantó con desganas, cansada por la ajetreada noche de fiesta, se puso su bata y miró el reloj, y por lo avanzado del día le sorprendió no escuchar a nadie en la casa. Salió de su habitación camino hacia la de Bárbara, con los pies descalzos, discreta y sin hacer mucho ruido, cerciorándose de que nadie estaba a su alrededor. Abrió la puerta con cautela, implorando para que no rechinara, no quería despertarla si es que aún se encontraba durmiendo.

Su ángel, ese fue el primer adjetivo que se le vino a la mente al verla con su rostro en paz, a pesar de que su maquillaje estaba corrido, y de lo desordenada que se veía con las sábanas enrolladas por su cuerpo, era hermosa. Se quedó ahí admirándola, apoyada en la puerta unos segundos, sonriendo embelesada por la ternura de aquella imagen. Volvió a cerrar la puerta con la misma cautela con que la abrió y se dirigió hacia la sala principal para ver si todavía quedaba alguien.

Para su sorpresa, no estaba tan desastroso como cuando se habían ido a dormir, en la mesa encontró un pequeño mensaje que por su escritura, reconoció de inmediato ser de María Elsa.

" _No quisimos despertarlas, traté de ordenar lo que más pude. Pórtense bien, tengan cuidado. Y por favor, ventila esta casa porque por lo de anoche huele a casa de remolienda._

 _Te quiere, María Elsa"_

Había que admitir que los excesos de la noche anterior todavía permanecían en el ambiente, así que haciendo caso a las recomendaciones de su amiga abrió las ventanas de par en par para que el aire circulara. Limpió algunos trastos que habían quedado y buscó en las cosas que su padre había traído para hacer el desayuno, sonriendo al encontrar comida del gusto de Bárbara. Preparó café y tostadas con palta, algo que su amada adoraba por la mañana.

Con la bandeja ya lista, emprendió camino hacia la habitación, pero no alcanzó a dar ni siquiera un par de pasos cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Extrañada, dejó la bandeja en la mesa y fue a ver quién era.

—¡Julieta! –dijo con asombro- no pensé que vendrías tan luego.

—No es tan luego, ya es bastante tarde –dijo molesta mientras le entregaba una bolsa con pasteles- Les traje esto de regalo pero después de lo de anoche no sé si se lo merecen.

—No tenías para qué molestarte –dijo con vergüenza recordando la conversación por teléfono de sus hermanos con ella- yo iba a llevar a Bárbara al hospital luego.

Julieta hizo un gesto de desagrado por el olor, poniendo su dedo índice tapando su nariz.

—Te iba a preguntar por qué tenías las ventanas abiertas pero ya veo cuál es la razón. ¿Celebraron algo anoche?

—Nada en especial ¿Te sirvo un café o un té?

—No gracias, vengo a ver a Bárbara y me voy, tuve una noche horrible en el hospital.

—Julieta disculpa, no queríamos importunarte, mis hermanos fueron muy desubicados, no debieron llamarte.

—Da igual, estabas tú acá y se suponía que debías cuidar de ella.

Al parecer ninguna disculpa haría cambiar de ánimo a la enfermera, así que tomó la bandeja y la dirigió hacia la habitación sin insistir mucho más. Y la verdad, quería que se fuera luego, ya había logrado estropear el momento que se había imaginado despertando a Bárbara y por lo demás no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría al verla.

Mercedes entró a la habitación sin mucho cuidado, de hecho la despertó nombrándola bien alto para evitar que por alguna razón del destino se le ocurriera decir algo que pudiera comprometerlas. Simplemente optó por el balde de agua fría, sabía que estaría molesta por tener que lidiar con los sermones de Julieta.

Al cabo de un rato, de revisar la herida y sacar aquel vendaje improvisado por María Elsa, Julieta dio su diagnóstico final, había que llevarla al hospital para poner nuevamente el yeso. Aunque más bien sería por precaución, porque según su ojo clínico el esguince era bastante menor.

—Mira, la herida ya está casi sana, mientras no se infecte va a seguir sanando, pero lo que me preocupa es tu tobillo, que de pronto por no sentir dolor te pongas a sobre exigirle a tu pie y vuelvas a dañarte.

—No me voy a poner esa cosa otra vez –dijo Bárbara enojada pero con cierto temblor en la voz- Juro que si tengo esa cosa puesta de nuevo en mi pierna me voy a volver loca.

—Lo siento Bárbara, es por tu bien.

—No pienso volver a ese hospital ¿Me escuchó? ¡No quiero! –Finalmente exclamó dejando salir el llanto.

Julieta bajó los hombros, simplemente verla así hizo que desistiera de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—Bueno, supuse que esto podría pasar así que –sacó una venda de su bolsa- traje la otra opción. Vamos a vendar bien ese pie.

Bárbara siguió afectada durante todo el procedimiento, pero se quedó en silencio mientras la enfermera hacía lo suyo, es más, no cruzaron ninguna palabra más. Luego de que terminara, Mercedes la acompaño hasta la sala para escuchar las indicaciones correspondientes, lejos de los oídos de Bárbara, sabía que ya no quería saber nada más sobre el tema de su cuidado.

—Procura que vaya pisando con calma, en sus ratos de descanso que vuelva a poner el pie en alto ¿Está bien? –Mercedes asintió- Y lo otro, yo entiendo que está pasando por un momento difícil, pero ese comportamiento tan extremo me preocupa, ayer cuando me llamaron la escuchaba reírse muy animada y ahora resulta que explota en llanto. Me parece que va a necesitar ayuda psiquiátrica, digo, para que le receten algún calmante, algo que la estabilice.

Mercedes abrió los ojos, sorprendida, incluso molesta por la recomendación. Bárbara no estaba loca, no necesitaba ninguna medicación más que su compañía y cuidado, pensó.

—A Bárbara no le gustan los hospitales, es solo eso, ella tendrá sus razones. Que tenga buen día Julieta –dijo obligándola a despedirse- si necesitamos algo iremos al hospital por nuestra cuenta, así que le voy a pedir que por favor, no vuelva, a Bárbara usted la pone nerviosa.

—Lo siento.

—No es nada personal, creo que es mejor que ella se olvide de todo lo que pasó en ese incendio, volver allá la llevaría otra vez a los recuerdos de esa noche.

Esperaba que con eso la enfermera no quisiera aparecerse nuevamente por la casa, y también esperaba que no tuvieran que necesitar de ella nunca más. Volvió rápidamente a la habitación, escuchaba los sollozos de Bárbara desde el pasillo. Ya no estaba en su cama, entró al baño y allí la vio, refrescándose la cara en el lavamanos, apoyándose con ambas manos mientras dejaba caer el llanto junto con el agua que escurría por su rostro.

—Bárbara –dijo con lástima- no te pongas así –se acercó y la abrazó por detrás conteniéndola tiernamente- Todo va a estar bien y no vamos a tener que volver al hospital.

Bárbara se volteó y apoyó su rostro en el hombro de mercedes para llorar tranquila.

—No quiero volver ahí –suplicó- no soporto ese lugar, el olor, la gente. No me hagas volver.

—Me contaste que no te gustaban los hospitales pero nunca pensé que te afectara tanto, lo siento. Te prometí que te iba a cuidar, y eso haré, pero también tienes que poner de tu parte.

La verdad es que Bárbara había omitido bastante información respecto a su aversión a los recintos hospitalarios, y quedaba al descubierto al estallar en llanto, perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas, dejándose caer al suelo junto con Mercedes que no pudo ser capaz de contener el peso de su cuerpo. Allí se quedó conteniéndola por un momento en silencio, la dejó llorar esperando a que se calmara pero al parecer esto le había afectado demasiado. Estiró la mano para tomar la toalla que estaba colgada, le secó el rostro mojado por sus propias lágrimas y comenzó a besarla, sin siquiera esperar respuesta, tan sólo quería apagar esa angustia de alguna manera. Beso tras beso, en un abrazo tibio, con caricias en su rostro e infinita paciencia logró calmarla hasta que solo escuchó suspiros salir de su boca.

—Necesito descansar –sugirió Bárbara- quiero seguir durmiendo.

—Y yo que había traído un desayuno tan rico –se lamentó- ¿Comemos primero? Te hará bien.

—Solo si duermes conmigo.

—No tenías ni que pedirlo, obvio que sí.

* * *

Cálido, protector, y dulce sueño. Mercedes abrió los ojos con Bárbara aferrada a su cuerpo como una especie de tabla de salvación, su imagen era tierna pero no menos preocupante. Habían desayunado en silencio, Bárbara había quedado demasiado cansada con la visita de Julieta, y no sabía si debía indagar más allá o simplemente dejarlo pasar, jamás había visto a Bárbara perder la razón de esa forma, tan angustiada, tan desesperada, quizás si tocaba ese tema nuevamente no le haría nada de bien, pensó que tal vez el tiempo le daría una respuesta, así que dejó de cuestionarse, ahora debía preocuparse por su recuperación, ya llegaría el momento apropiado.

Le costó zafarse de aquel apretado abrazo, como pudo, se levantó sin despertarla, la dejaría dormir un rato más. Iba a preparar el baño para sacarse la fiesta de anoche, luego hacer algo liviano para cenar más tarde y así aprovechar lo que quedaba del día para que Bárbara saliera al jardín a disfrutar del sol un momento.

—Despierte Barbarita –dijo mientras salía del baño con una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo- luego no vas a pegar un ojo a la noche

Bárbara hizo un sonido quejumbroso mientras se acomodó en la cama boca abajo, haciendo caso omiso a la recomendación de Mercedes.

—Me da igual –dijo sin ánimos.

—Hace un par de días te quejabas en la hostería porque no podías salir y ahora quieres estar en la cama –dijo Mercedes terminado de vestirse. Caminó hacia ella, se acercó a su oído dándole un par de besos tras la oreja para luego hablarle tiernamente– Estaré en la cocina, se va a ir a bañar ¿Ya? y luego saldremos un rato a tomar el sol.

Mercedes preparó limonada, y aprovechó de cortar algunas verduras para hacerlas ensalada a la noche, la verdad dudaba que Bárbara quisiera levantarse, tendría que obligarla a comer o aunque fuera a hidratarse para que no enfermase más debido a la resaca, ninguna de las dos estaba acostumbrada a beber de esa manera, así que pensando en que esa era la causa de su bajo ánimo dejó de preocuparse y siguió con lo suyo.

Luego de un largo rato, y terminando de exprimir el último limón en la jarra, Mercedes se sorprendió al escuchar una tímida melodía proveniente de la sala principal, aquellas teclas del piano que habían abandonado estaban siendo tocadas de forma interrumpida, pero parecía querer formar una composición que aún no estaba terminada. Sonrió, de inmediato pensó en Bárbara sentada en el taburete probando aquel piano de cola, emocionada, tomó un par de vasos con limonada y emprendió camino.

Bárbara tenía un rostro concentrado en el sonido, a veces hacía muecas de desagrado y otras veces sonreía, cuando vio a Mercedes aparecer dejó de tocar y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia, ya no quedaba vestigio de aquella tristeza con la cual había dormido durante la tarde.

—No te detengas por favor –dijo mientras dejaba ambos vasos en la mesa- Por favor sigue.

—Es que está un poco desafinado –dijo levantándose con dificultad, levantando la tapa de la caja de resonancia- Pero tengo mucha suerte, acá están las llaves para apretar las clavijas.

Mercedes se lamentó, hubiera querido verla y escucharla, había algo que Mercedes amaba y eso era verla hacer algo con pasión y total concentración.

—Qué lástima, o sea que ¿Voy a tener que esperar para poder escucharte?

—Prometo que apenas esté afinado, daré un concierto solo para ti.

Mercedes no pudo con el rostro alegre de Bárbara, se le acercó y la abrazó antes de que se metiera de lleno a trabajar en ese piano.

—Amo verte sonreír. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

—Sí, tranquila, fue un colapso momentáneo, no te preocupes.

—¿Vamos un rato al jardín? Antes de que anochezca.

Mercedes la condujo dejándola apoyarse en su brazo, caminaron tranquilas por el jardín, sonriendo, aprovechando para se sintiera cada vez más segura con la lesión de su tobillo. Llegaron al borde de la piscina y Bárbara comenzó a reírse con vergüenza, recordando lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

—Perdóname Mercedes, sé que estuvo mal lo que hice pero no me arrepiento –finalmente dejó salir la risa- hubieras visto tu cara.

—Estaba preocupada nada más –dijo tranquila- no podía enojarme viéndote sonreír así, estabas feliz.

Para sorpresa de Bárbara, Mercedes se sonrió con ternura, absolutamente no había ningún vestigio de querer sacarle en cara su inmaduro comportamiento. Mientras se sentaba en una de las reposeras, la jaló con amabilidad para que se sentara entre sus piernas. Así recostadas una encima de la otra, se quedaron esperando el atardecer, viendo los colores cálidos del cielo difuminarse con algunas nubes solitarias.

—Vamos a acostumbrarnos a esto y cuando llegue marzo tendremos que volver a la realidad, al menos para mí será una realidad nueva.

—Pero vas a estar en la hostería –dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa maliciosa- voy a poder visitarte cuando quiera, nadie se atrevería a entrar en tu habitación sin tocar la puerta.

—Tienes razón, pero es peligroso igual, acá me siento casi como si fuera nuestra casa.

—Se vale soñar, quizás algún día podamos vivir juntas sin miedo a nada –dijo bostezando al final- Estoy cansada, quiero irme a dormir.

Bárbara no fue indiferente ante esa ilusión, se preguntó si acaso Mercedes podría ser capaz de abandonar todo por una vida tranquila juntas, bien lejos de este pueblo. Ella podría cumplirlo, tan solo tendría que dejar su orgullo de lado y hacer una llamada a Santiago. Pero tendría que explicarle muchas cosas a Mercedes, un tema que ahora mismo no quería tocar.

—Me gustaría quedarme trabajando en la afinación del piano –dijo Bárbara- ¿No te molesta?

—Claro que no –le dijo tomándole el rostro y depositándole un beso tierno- pero no te quedes hasta tan tarde, luego te duele el tobillo, también necesitas descansar.

* * *

Vivir juntas, para siempre, muy lejos. Aquellas ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza mientras se encontraba inmersa en la caja de resonancia del piano, ajustando clavijas, limpiando el polvo, probando algunas cuerdas viejas y reemplazándolas por otras. Sin duda alguien había tenido la intención de dejarlo óptimo, tenía todo lo necesario a mano para hacerlo, solo esperaba que después de tanto esfuerzo nadie viniera por él y se lo llevara.

Después de un par de horas de trabajo, y con la larga noche que le esperaría si quería que quedara listo mañana, Bárbara se sentaba un momento para descansar su pie, y sin quererlo, mientras reposaba, se quedó mirando el teléfono. Quizás no era tan mala idea llamar al abogado en Santiago, tampoco era tan tarde, si tenía suerte podría encontrarlo aun trabajando en su oficina. Supuso que Mercedes ya se encontraba durmiendo hace bastante rato, así que no correría riesgos de ser cuestionada por su llamada.

—¿Operadora? –Preguntó nerviosa- me comunica con…. –no, no estaba preparada para ponerle fecha a esa reunión- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Susurró- No, disculpe, buenas noches.

Se quedó ahí sentada mirando el teléfono, sumida en recuerdos dolorosos, ahogando las lágrimas tan solo por una promesa de jamás volver a llorar por aquello. Decidió salir de su triste trance y pensó que era mejor volver al piano, para cuando se levantó se sorprendió la cantidad de tiempo que había estado ahí con la mirada fija.

Mercedes tenía razón, dormir tanto por la tarde le quitaría el sueño, irse a la cama ahora haría que ella se diera cuenta de lo afectada que estaba y ya no quería mostrarse así, ya era suficiente. Estaba decidido, trabajaría en ese piano hasta que estuviera listo para ser tocado o hasta que el cansancio la venciera.

La madrugada siguió avanzando y ella no se percataba, para cuando tocó la última tecla cerciorándose de que estaba todo perfecto ya había comenzado ligeramente a aclarar. Se levantó un poco exhausta, acarició suavemente las teclas como despidiéndose, caminó para apagar la luz y se quedó ahí un rato contemplando el piano bajo la luz azul del amanecer. Pero la tentación pudo más y volvió a sentarse taburete, sonriente y emocionada, prendió la lamparita que estaba en un costado, a lo mejor algunas notas suaves no serían problema, Mercedes no había despertado en toda la noche con cada prueba que había hecho así que no dudó en improvisar algo pequeño.

Ligero y suave, la presión que ejercía en cada tecla era delicada, sus manos acariciaban aquel instrumento con amor y respeto, la melodía salía casi con vida propia, y a pesar que sólo estaba improvisando se emocionó al notar que su creatividad estaba intacta, tanto tiempo lejos de lo que más le apasionaba, de los escenarios, de los aplausos, de todo lo que había dejado atrás, hacía que ahora su corazón se desbocara, incluso, podría decir que tan solo Mercedes le provocaba tal sensación en el cuerpo. Y así fue como poco a poco, con cada nota, fue inspirándose en el amor de su vida.

Mientras tanto Mercedes no era indiferente ante aquel sonido que provenía desde la sala principal, se volteó en la cama y se sentó despacio, se llevó las manos a los ojos y los masajeó suavemente pensando en que aún estaba en uno de esos sueños bellos que dejan huellas al despertar, pero al recobrar la lucidez del todo inmediatamente supo que Bárbara no había podido aguantarse las ganas de tocar el piano. Sonrió tiernamente poniéndole oído a tan hermosa melodía, se levantó sin dudarlo un segundo, se puso la bata y salió de la habitación, no podía perderse aquel espectáculo, ella quería estar en primera fila.

Caminó por el pasillo rápidamente, pero al entrar a la sala tuvo que detenerse y calmar su ansiedad, porque aquella imagen de Bárbara tocando el piano con serio semblante la hizo estremecer. Lentamente avanzó hacia ella, y aunque su intención no era importunarla su presencia hizo que dejara de tocar el piano.

—Mercedes –dijo llevándose las manos al rostro- te desperté, perdona.

—Pero… sigue tocando –dijo con timidez mientras seguía caminando lentamente- es hermoso, te quiero escuchar.

—Tan solo es una pequeña improvisación, necesitas descansar bien y yo he molestado toda la noche.

—No has molestado nada. En serio, yo nunca había escuchado a alguien tocar el piano de esa forma tan hermosa.

Bárbara miró las teclas, y sonrió, las acarició y luego volvió a mirar a Mercedes.

—Es una melodía hermosa, sí, pero tan solo porque estaba tocando mientras pensaba en ti.

Mercedes no pudo con esa declaración y tuvo que bajar el rostro al sentir que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

—¿En serio puedo provocar tanto en ti? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el diván que estaba al lado del piano.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi musa Mercedes?

—Basta, tú lo que quieres es que me ponga roja de vergüenza.

—Estoy hablando en serio, si voy a tocar para ti, que sea inspirado en lo que significas para mí, no tengo otras razones para volver a interpretar otra pieza musical, quiero que te escuches, quiero que sientas lo que eres en forma de música –dijo finalmente apagando la lamparita que estaba al su costado.

Un azul claro llenó por completo la sala, dándole un toque onírico al momento, surrealista, aquella imagen de Bárbara mirándola contemplativa esperando su respuesta le hizo erizar la piel. Ella hablaba en serio, no era un cumplido ni una forma metafórica, prácticamente quería trasladar su esencia a melodías, quería que cada nota musical que inundara la casa fuera ella misma.

—Claro que sí Bárbara –dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

Bárbara se sentó derecha frente al piano, volvió a repasar en su mente las notas que anteriormente estaba tocando e hizo otras en el aire por sobre las teclas para estar segura. Sonrió satisfecha y miró a su amada.

—Este es un regalo para ti, así que pon atención, porque me escucharás tocando tu manos, abrazándote, besando tus inocentes labios, tocando tu piel, besando tu espalda, probando tu humedad –bajó la mirada un poco nerviosa, luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos- me escucharas haciéndote el amor Mercedes, esta madrugada será nuestra primera vez.

En realidad Mercedes habría esperado escuchar cualquier cosa menos aquella declaración, nunca nadie le había hablado así, tan sensual, con tanta pasión, con tanto amor de por medio. La voz de Bárbara podía causar estragos en su cuerpo, pero ¿Qué tanto podría provocar su música? Quizás hasta robar su alma, pensó.

—Bárbara –susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, recostándose más cómoda en el diván, poniendo total atención para no perderse nada.

—Esto va a comenzar desde el día en que estrechamos nuestras manos. Nunca te dije que desde ese momento te encontré hermosa, fue una sensación sutil, pero tan solo bastó aquello para no dejar de pensar en ti.

La melodía comenzaba discreta, tierna, sin demasiados adornos, simple pero bella. Aquellas notas no decían más que una indiscutible historia de amor que no tenía remedio, que estaba escrita desde la eternidad, sucedería bajo cualquier condición, bajo cualquier circunstancia o más allá del tiempo y de esta realidad.

Mercedes se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos, comenzó a vivir la historia de ambas, quién diría que después de tanta desconfianza cuando llegó al pueblo podrían estar en esta situación ahora mismo. Bárbara podría haber sentido lo mismo, pensó, porque aquellas notas describían muy bien lo que se estaba comenzando a tejer en su alma en ese momento. Un amor distinto, una amistad profunda, romántica, como ninguna otra que haya tenido. Pronto los abrazos se hicieron más necesarios, o el querer tocarse las manos incluso, aquello era como respirar, donde mirarse tratando de leer las reacciones era una costumbre casi natural. Aquellos sentimientos pasarían a ser más profundos, pero la melodía de Bárbara le hacía entender que también había luchado contra aquello, una lucha en vano, porque cuando escuchó de golpe que la melodía subía de intensidad y fuerza entendió que aquello se trataba del punto de no retorno, se trataba de aquel primer beso.

Sorpresivo y sin aviso, liberador de frustraciones, de necesidades guardadas, quizás inconsciente. Aquel primer beso fue revelador, como si la vida hubiera cobrado sentido, con ese beso había descubierto que nunca tuvo necesidad de besar a nadie excepto a Bárbara. Natural y sin prisas. Aquel beso, podía ser al mismo tiempo perturbador, recibir tanto en tan solo unos segundos le había cegado la razón, y por miedo a cometer algún error por ello, había decidido que era mejor marcharse para pensar con la cabeza fría.

¿Era posible que Bárbara la conociera tan bien como para que supiera lo que sentía en ese momento? La melodía volvía a bajar de intensidad, ella pensó en la angustia que había sentido mirando la imagen de Cristo frente a ella, en la culpa por algo desconocido, algo extraño, algo que luego no tuvo ninguna importancia al ver a Bárbara sentada a su lado, tomándole la mano, acercándose aún más a ella y mirándola con sinceridad. "Lo único que sé, es que quiero que pase de nuevo Mercedes" Sí, aquella melodía volvía a subir de intensidad, tanto como el segundo beso en la parroquia, mientras Dios era cómplice de aquel amor prohibido que acababa de tomar forma. Aquel beso había sido diferente, consciente de que ya las cosas cambiarían, la culpa se había esfumado por ese instante, se había dejado llevar al saber que el primero no había sido solo una idea loca propia, sino que de ambas, loca idea, pero necesaria.

Aquel amor iba in crescendo tal cual lo hacía la melodía, con aquella búsqueda de momentos para encontrarse y declararse aquello que estaban sintiendo, de decirse lo mucho que se extrañaban, de abrazarse, de necesitarse y aunque todo eso tan nuevo y hermoso fuera empapado por los oídos curiosos del capricho de una niña, ya no había vuelta atrás. A pesar de sus miedos debido al peligro de que todo el pueblo se enterara, de perderlo todo, ya nada más importaba, aquel amor era más grande que cualquier cosa, aquella melodía retrataba el pánico que sintieron ambas al ver que la muerte las podía separar para siempre, de perderse, pero también retrataba la fuerza, después de aquel incendio nada podría romperlas, su amor sería una coraza que protegería a ambas. Tenían mucho que perder, pero demasiado por construir juntas.

La melodía volvió a ser tan suave como en un principio, Mercedes a estas alturas ni siquiera luchaba contra las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas debido a la emoción. Si eso era una improvisación no podía imaginar cómo serían sus composiciones, había logrado penetrarla hasta lo más hondo, tan solo con una pieza musical.

—¿Te gustó? –preguntó Bárbara mientras se volteaba para verla de frente, haciendo una mueca de ternura al notar la emoción de su amada.

—¿Qué si me gustó? –Dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas mientras se sentaba- Bárbara es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida, transmites tanto. Mira –le mostraba su brazo con su piel aún erizada- Insisto, es una pieza hermosa, y sí, me emociono porque siento que es primera vez que significo tanto para alguien –finalmente se limpió el rostro húmedo con sus palmas, levantó la mirada como si en su mente se dibujara una fantasía- Creo que te imagino en un gran escenario, maravillando a la gente, recibiendo aplausos.

Bárbara se levantó casi con altivez, eso hizo estremecer nuevamente a Mercedes, que la miraba desde su posición, hacia arriba. De pronto Bárbara había dejado de ser esa mezcla inestable de emociones, la vio acercarse segura y decidida, se sentó a su lado en el diván y la tomó por el rostro, la besó en los ojos, la nariz, el mentón y finalmente sus labios.

—¿Sabes que podría cumplir con esa petición? Aunque solo tendría melodías para ti, si te sentaras entremedio de una multitud no existiría nadie más que tú –dijo mientras dejaba caer la bata de Mercedes por los brazos. Miró por la ventana al sentir los primeros rayos del sol acariciando sus rostros, luego, a su amada. Aquel rostro tan serio se derritió ante los ojos claros que la observaban con admiración y devoción –Eres tan hermosa Mercedes –le acarició el rostro y la empujó con delicadeza, recostándose sobre ella. Deja que ahora mis manos toquen melodías en tu piel –le susurró al oído mientras bajaba las tiras del camisón.

—Quiero que el amanecer nos mire y sienta celos de nosotras –dijo Mercedes con la respiración agitada por la presión de sus cuerpos- quiero ver tu piel iluminada por el sol, quiero sentir la ilusión de que nadie nos juzga, de ser libres. Bárbara… hazme el amor.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Espero que me amodien.

Yo sé que en estos momentos están queriendo matarme… pero, o sea, vamos, ustedes saben cómo va a comenzar el capítulo 8 no?, y yo no soy como los editores de Mega con los avances, no les voy a manipular la información, el próximo comienza muy hot! Y no, para quienes ya comenzaron a preguntarse, no las van a interrumpir.

Con respecto a la música, quienes ya escucharon (sorry por los detalles, es que la escena cobra más vida si la escuchan) no es una pieza compuesta para piano como tal, es un cover de Utada Hikaru, la letra de "Passion" habla del esplendor de un futuro de quienes no pueden estar juntos, con la promesa de algún día poder vivir tranquilos bajo un cielo azul (sí, así muy cursi XD) por eso me inspiró poner una versión piano, quizás alguien que le gusten los videojuegos se dará cuenta que también es el tema principal de Kingdom Hearts 2 (ya me siento escribiendo esos "Sabía usted que…" en las esquinas de las páginas de los libros de ciencias)

No les doy más vuelta a esto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Un beso y gracias siempre por sus **reviews** :3


	8. Capítulo 8:El amanecer de la primera vez

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

Mis queridas lectoras, estoy consciente de que siempre les agradezco a cada una por sus nombres, pero el éxito que tuvo el anterior capítulo dejó tantos reviews que se me hace imposible nombrarlas a todas. Pero créanme, he leído cada uno de ellos y estoy muy feliz, me dejan sin poder creer lo que les causa esta historia. Estoy siempre agradecida y siempre desde mi rincón humilde, me falta mucho por aprender y ustedes hacen que el esfuerzo valga la pena para seguir adelante.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, no fue nada fácil, sobretodo porque para mí esta es una pareja nueva de la cual nunca había escrito, y me pareció que debía tenerle un especial cuidado con estas escenas, espero haber hecho lo correcto, incluso ahora mismo no sé si está bien y estoy dudando, ya saben, lo que está en la cabeza a veces es muy difícil plasmarlo en palabras, por lo menos espero que no haya quedado ninguna posición tan rara que corran a ver el libro del Kama Sutra por si existe realmente.

Solo quiero que sepan que si demoré fue eso mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: El amanecer de la primera vez**

Aquella sensación de haberle hecho el amor a Mercedes mientras tocaba el piano había dejado a Bárbara con la pasión al límite, al menos eso creía hasta que la escuchó suplicarle que quería que le hiciera el amor, le parecía demasiado sensual esa combinación de inocencia y deseo que tenía su amada.

—Pídemelo otra vez –le dijo con la misma súplica, admirando sus ojos que aún estaban vidriosos de la emoción.

Mercedes acercó sus labios al oído de Bárbara, rozó la piel levemente y respiró para volver a incitarla, entendiendo muy bien lo que había provocado.

—Hazme el amor Bárbara, ya no tengo miedo ni dudas, por favor, enséñame.

A Bárbara se le escapó un pequeño gemido al terminar de escucharla, se separó levemente para volver a contemplarla. La besó profundo, un beso pausado pero intenso. Mientras lo hacía bajó sus manos por el cuello, luego sus hombros, y no fue hasta que llegó al borde del camisón en sus pechos cuando se percató que ella nunca había visto a Mercedes totalmente desnuda, así que decidió ir un poco más despacio, quería disfrutar cada momento de su desnudez.

Bajó sus manos por encima del camisón para subirlo, pero antes de querer sacarlo del todo se quedó ahí con sus manos en las caderas, acariciando la piel, a veces presionando levemente, indicándole con ello que sería ella quien llevaría el ritmo. Mercedes parecía más ansiosa que ella, lo notaba por el movimiento cadencioso de sus caderas, así que tiró de ellas gentilmente para que ese movimiento se acoplara el ritmo de las suyas, más pausado, más consciente de hacia dónde tarde o temprano llevaría ese baile. Sonrió en los labios de Mercedes, sonrisa que fue correspondida al percatarse de que aquel gesto fue una pequeña muestra de pertenencia, de un "tranquila, te tengo". Aprovechó que el beso había sido interrumpido por aquella complicidad para seguir subiendo el camisón y sacarlo del todo por encima de ella y al fin poder admirar su torso descubierto. Se irguió para tener una vista más precisa de sus caricias, fue dibujando surcos suavemente por su piel con sus dedos índices, primero por sus hombros, siguió bajando hasta sus pechos, los cuales reaccionaron al instante de su paso. Bárbara no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sonrió sintiéndose complacida con lo que tan solo un delicado toque le provocaba. Siguió por su vientre, suave y terso, esta vez aplicó movimientos descendentes con la yema de todos sus dedos, acariciando un momento el ombligo, para luego seguir con su cintura, a la cual le dio un especial cuidado debido a la belleza que le provocaba aquella armonía entre la suavidad y perfección de sus formas. Perfecta, para ella cada centímetro de Mercedes era lo más hermoso que jamás alguna vez pudo haber tocado. Fue en ese momento en que Mercedes la sacaba de su trance al escucharle una leve risa seguida de un gemido casi inaudible, aunque no para ella, la había escuchado claramente. Una curiosa zona erógena, pensó mientras se sonreía. Bárbara prosiguió segura, acarició el borde de la ropa interior de Mercedes, y siguió dibujando surcos por encima de la tela, esta vez aplicando un poco más de presión, incluso usando levemente sus uñas. Aquello había hecho que Mercedes dejara de respirar por un segundo, podía ser cruel hacerla esperar tanto, pero ella sabía lo que hacía. Siguió bajando por la parte interior de los muslos y volvió a subir, Mercedes dejaba escapar el aire aunque con dificultad, sentía las manos de Bárbara jugar cerca de su centro, y eso la hacía respirar a destiempo.

Decidió que aún no era el momento de desnudarla por completo, todavía quería seguir con su juego, así que se acercó a su vientre para besarlo, e ir por la piel de sus caderas, provocándole pequeños gemidos al contacto de sus húmedos besos. Siguió besando hasta abajo, Mercedes se movía discreta, no quería arruinar lo que hacían, pero tuvo que contenerse al sentirla que gentilmente la mordía, sí, mordía la carnosa piel por sobre la tela, mientras la miraba para ver sus reacciones, eso la estaba volviendo loca. Bárbara sonrió con sus labios aún pegados en la húmeda tela de su ropa interior, subió sus manos para tomar sus pechos que ahora estaban erectos por aquellos estímulos, masajeó suave, al ritmo de las caderas de Mercedes, que pedían a gritos ser liberadas de lo único que la separaba de la completa desnudez.

Mercedes por su parte disfrutaba de aquel placer tranquilo, agradable, pero tenía esa sensación de que en cualquier momento explotaría por la excitación ¿Acaso esto se sentía al hacer el amor? Se preguntaba a ratos. Estaba extasiada con las ocurrencias de Bárbara, no podía imaginar hasta dónde la estaba llevando, si es que había un más allá, porque sí, ella estaba deseando más, aún más de lo que estaba experimentando en su cuerpo, que cada vez se intensificaba, y aunque fuera lento le provocaba pequeños espasmos que hacían que salieran pequeños gemidos sin tener control de ellos.

—No tan rápido mi pequeña Mercedes –le dijo mientras se levantaba.

Bárbara tomó su calzón por el borde para sacarlo de una vez por todas, Mercedes levantó la cadera y elevó sus piernas para permitírselo. Cuando aquella prenda salió del todo, quiso volver a su posición pero Bárbara no se lo permitió, le tenía ambas piernas tomadas por los muslos, pronto entendió que en aquella posición era más fácil permitirle besarle sus piernas. Mercedes se sonreía, cada toque de sus manos, cada beso depositado tenía un tinte de descubrimiento de sensaciones, de entender que entre ambas todo podía estar permitido. Bárbara volvió a ponerle ambas piernas al costado del diván, mientras seguía acariciando sus muslos, mirando su sexo húmedo debido al juego que ya habían dejado atrás. Puso su palma en él y apretó con delicadeza pero posesiva, estudiando el rostro de su amada, sintiendo como con cada presión Mercedes iba respirando más profundo al ver su pecho expandirse tan ansiosamente.

—No es justo –dijo Mercedes entre jadeos- tú estás completamente vestida.

En efecto, Bárbara sabía que su ropa estaba molestando hace bastante tiempo, pero Mercedes lo hacía gracioso para ella, tierno, así que decidió que ella misma la desnudara. Se volteó y le hizo una seña para que le bajara el cierre de su vestido, sonriendo coqueta mientras la miraba hacia atrás.

Mercedes se levantó entusiasmada, tomó el cierre y lo bajó lentamente mientras le acomodaba el cabello para besarla en la nuca, luego detrás del lóbulo de la oreja, sus hombros para luego terminar en su espalda al tenerla al fin descubierta. Tiró del vestido por encima de la cabeza sacándolo por completo, lo dejó en el suelo y luego la abrazó un momento, respirando en su cabello, embriagándose de su perfume. Bárbara le había enseñado a jugar con la ropa puesta, y ya que ahora la tenía tan solo con su ropa interior no dudó en aplicar lo aprendido. Mercedes se quedó pegada a su oído, respirándole levemente, mientras sus manos buscaban sus pechos que aún estaban prisioneros por el sostén, metió sus manos debajo y acarició primero con gentileza, sonriendo ante la sensación de la piel tersa en sus palmas, se le antojó apretarlos para ver la reacción de Bárbara, la cual tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle ver lo que estaba haciendo, lo que provocaba en su rostro ante tales caricias. Quiso aventurarse aún más, así que fue bajando una de sus manos por el vientre de Bárbara pero antes de que llegara siquiera a su ombligo la detuvo tomándole la muñeca.

—No, aún no –le dijo volteándose mientras ella misma desabrochaba su sostén con total agilidad- no seas impaciente, déjame primero enseñarte.

Mercedes asintió y bajó ambas tiras del sostén, sacándolo del todo mientras Bárbara se recostaba mirándola atenta a lo que estaba por venir. Esos ojos la miraron con deseo, casi como si tuviera el mejor banquete de su vida en la mesa y no saber por dónde partir, aquello a Bárbara le parecía hermoso, halagador, nunca nadie la había admirado así antes. Una ola de ternura la recorrió por el cuerpo al notar que el único gesto que delataba el nerviosismo de Mercedes era que estaba jugando con sus dedos.

—Tengo miedo de defraudarte –dijo Mercedes aun admirándola.

—Eso jamás –le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y la animaba a sacar su calzón- Además ya te dije, yo te voy a enseñar, y estoy segura que eres una alumna muy aplicada que le da en el gusto en todo a su profesora.

Mercedes se sonrió y siguió quitando por las piernas aquella ropa interior, eso había logrado calmarla pero también encenderla aún más de lo que estaba, quería seguir más allá, quizás tenía dudas, pero no miedo. Al encontrarse con ambas piernas de Bárbara enfrente suyo para sacar por completo la prenda se percató del vendaje en su pierna, pensó en que no quería ver más eso ahí puesto, al menos no para esta ocasión, así que antes de que Bárbara bajara sus piernas la tomó con cuidado y comenzó a sacar el vendaje, su rostro demostraba una devoción inmensurable, por todo el cuidado que había puesto en ella, por todo lo que había ocurrido. Bárbara se sorprendió, no había esperado aquel gesto, menos verla acariciar su pie mientras lo besaba con ternura. Aquello le parecía protector pero también tremendamente sensual, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado al verla subir por su pierna con besos suaves repartidos por su piel, aquellas caricias se iban acercando peligrosamente hacia su sexo, y la boca de Mercedes pronto llegaría allí también. Habría querido dejarla, pero pensó que en otra ocasión, con más lecciones aprendidas sería lo correcto. Bárbara la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarla, haciéndole entender que aún no era el momento, pero que estaba bien, su rostro demostraba total aceptación, pero que aun así, ella mandaba ahora. Quizás Mercedes podía ser muy aplicada, pero para nada paciente, le daría algo de poder para así calmarla y seguir con su enseñanza.

—Ven aquí –le dijo invitándola a recostarse sobre su cuerpo. La tomó por las caderas y presionó ligeramente su sexo contra el de ella- ¿Lo sientes? Cuando te dije que a mí me pasaba lo mismo –Mercedes asintió, y ante la pregunta no pudo evitar mover suavemente sus caderas contra ella, casi de forma instintiva- Dime Mercedes, qué es lo que sientes.

—Húmedo, tibio –cerró los ojos dejando salir un suspiro- suave. Ay Bárbara –dijo finamente abriendo los ojos- tengo esa sensación en el bajo vientre, como cuando me besas, pero de una manera impensable.

—Me hubiera gustado estar en tu posición, pero ya ves, con el pie así no podría moverme con naturalidad.

—No me quejo –dijo jugando, alzando una ceja con aires de superioridad.

Bárbara se rio de aquel juego pero pronto su rostro cambio al sentir una embestida un poco más profunda de Mercedes, aquel movimiento se sintió suave y lento pero lo suficiente como para hacerla estremecer.

—Mercedes –le dijo emitiendo un suspiro al final.

Bárbara la dejó ser por un momento, la abrazó y acarició su espalda mientras le permitía acceso a su cuello para ser besado. Siguió acariciando su espalda baja y recordó aquella zona que le gustaba tanto Mercedes que le tocaran. Puso sus manos en las caderas y presionó ligeramente, atenta a las reacciones de su amada.

Mercedes gimió, ni siquiera ella sabía que una simple caricia pudiera provocarle tanto.

—Apriétame más –le suplicó entre jadeos- quiero que me dirijas.

Así lo hizo Bárbara, con sus manos en las caderas dirigía las embestidas de Mercedes al ritmo que ella considerara correcto poniéndole atención a su rostro, a su cuerpo y sus gemidos. Bárbara quería ir a un ritmo lento, quería concentrarse en el placer de Mercedes más que en el de ella ¿Concentrarse? Se preguntó. Si bien era la primera vez de Mercedes, también lo era para ella, era primera vez que el goce de su cuerpo fluía de forma natural, cosa que jamás había podido lograr con nadie más.

Los embistes de Mercedes se hacían cada vez más profundos y temía no poder aguantar mucho tiempo más, sobre todo cuando ambas escucharon un leve sonido del movimiento de sus caderas debido a la humedad de sus sexos. Ambas se sorprendieron, sus rostros las delató. Bárbara le arrebataría el control aunque estuviera debajo de ella, la tomó por el trasero firmemente, obligándola a presionarse aún más contras su sexo. Ahora ella llevaba el mando.

—Sigue así Mercedes –le ordenó con la respiración entrecortada- no te detengas.

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, provocando un festín de gemidos y jadeos que pronto darían paso para el ansiado clímax. Bárbara enterraba levemente sus uñas en la piel del trasero de Mercedes, incitándola a ir por más, sacándole pequeños jadeos de aire contenido, la aprisionaba más y la movía para llevarla al límite.

—Bárbara….

Mercedes encorvó su espalda con la boca entreabierta, conteniendo el aliento al sentir que el orgasmo era inminente, pero Bárbara se apresuró para tomarla por la nuca y acercarla, quería tenerla enfrente, quería mirarla mientras acababa.

—No dejes de mirarme Mercedes, mírame –le suplicó.

Bárbara dejó de tomar el control porque ya no aguantaba más, sus manos se elevaron por encima de su cabeza, tomando el cojín del diván, apretando la tela con desesperación, Mercedes la acompañó tomándola por las muñecas, y así mirándose mutuamente, dejaron salir un desesperado gemido que retumbó por toda la sala, parecía ser la culminación de aquella melodía que Bárbara había tocado al amanecer, una dulce y tierna melodía.

Ambos cuerpos se quedaron ahí abrazados, sintiendo pequeños espasmos mientras eran acariciados por los primeros rayos del sol, con la respiración agitada debido al esfuerzo, con besos tenues respirados en el cuello.

—Fue hermoso Bárbara –dijo mientras reposaba en su hombro- Te amo.

Bárbara la separó y le acarició el rostro, separando pequeños mechones de cabello pegados a sus mejillas debido al sudor.

—Yo también te amo –le sonrió- pero decir "fue" es un tiempo pasado, y creo que esto aún no ha terminado.

—¿No? – Preguntó Mercedes fingiendo asombro- ¿Puedo decir que me encanta tu clase y que no puedo esperar a aprender más?

—Ya lo dijiste y es lo que haré –le dijo sonriendo coqueta mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la invitaba a sentarse.

Frente a frente, ambas sentadas a ahorcajadas en el diván se besaron sonriendo, entretenidas por aquel juego de alumna y profesora. Pero era verdad, Mercedes estaba curiosa, sentía que Bárbara tenía un mundo por enseñarle.

—No puedo imaginar cuál es la siguiente lección.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Bárbara metía su mano en el espacio entre ellas y acunaba el sexo de Mercedes con toda su palma, provocándole un pequeño saltito, aún estaba sensible por el anterior orgasmo.

—Tranquila –sonrió Bárbara extasiada por lo que provocaba- Recuerdo haberte visto besando mi pierna en dirección hacia un punto en el cual no sabes nada, y no he dejado de pensar en eso.

—¿Pensar en qué?

Bárbara introdujo sus dedos entre la carne húmeda de su sexo, masajeando levemente el clítoris de Mercedes, con su otra mano tomó la de ella, para dirigirla hacia el suyo y copiara sus movimientos.

—¿Sientes aquel botón hinchado? –Mercedes asintió- Bueno, ese es el responsable de lo que acaba de suceder.

—Ya… me doy cuenta –dijo con dificultad.

—Hay muchas formas de acariciarlo, pero hay que ser gentil y no maltratarlo, sobre todo si quieres hacer uso de él todos los días, como yo pretendo hacerlo –se sonrió con picardía.

—¿Muchas formas? –preguntó ahora moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las caricias de Bárbara.

—Muchas formas, como… -se le acercó al oído y le susurró- besarlo, por ejemplo –Mercedes bajó el rostro que pronto se le encendió, no tenía claro si era por el tono de voz incitante de Bárbara o porque ya estaba sintiendo los efecto de sus caricias- No Mercedes –le tomó el rostro y la hizo mirarla- ya te dije que no quiero que tengas vergüenza.

—No es vergüenza, es solo que me dejas tan al descubierto, y… sí, tienes razón, lo había imaginado mientras te iba besando la pierna… es solo que… lo sentí… no sé, que era una ocurrencia algo extraña.

—No tiene nada de extraño –dijo intensificando los movimientos de sus dedos- solo nosotras podemos poner los límites, no te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras.

—Sí quiero –le contestó acercando levemente su cadera hacia ella, provocada por las caricias que Bárbara le proporcionaba, a estas alturas, no sabía si podría poner más atención a la lección.

Bárbara también hacia un esfuerzo por no descontrolarse, Mercedes hacía exactamente lo mismo que ella, y por lo visto, ya había aprendido con honores la función de aquel hinchado botón en su centro.

—Préstame tu otra mano –Así lo hizo Mercedes. Bárbara la tomó por la muñeca y respiró profundo, las caricias, aquel discreto masaje en su clítoris estaba haciendo lo suyo, y por el rostro de Mercedes, ambas estaban en la misma situación- Esto va más o menos así –acercó la mano a sus labios, y se llevó a la boca aquel pliegue que está entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, jugando son su lengua, tensándola a veces o succionando para luego soltarla- Puedes jugar como te plazca, pero siempre atenta a como reaccione mi cuerpo, no siempre es igual.

Mercedes la escuchaba atenta, pero no pudo evitar dejar de respirar al sentir su húmeda boca jugando con la piel de su mano, su mente la había llevado a aquel acto debido a los movimientos rápidos que ahora sentía en su clítoris, pronto se encontró con la boca entreabierta, tratando de no descontrolarse. Pero fue en vano, Mercedes no pudo seguir imitando las caricias de Bárbara, perdió la cabeza y el control de su cuerpo también, dejó salir un gemido que le indicó a Bárbara que debía soltar su mano y contener el resto de su cuerpo para dejarla terminar. Así, con su cuerpo pegado al de ella, siguió acariciándola en su centro, esta vez con movimientos circulares con sus dedos índice y medio, sin presionar demasiado pero con agilidad y rapidez, sentía como cada gemido de Mercedes inundaba sus oídos, conteniendo en su abrazo cada espasmo, sintiendo cada contracción de su musculatura como un propio trofeo, cada gemido eran para ella, pero por sobre todo, con esto le dejaría en claro a Mercedes que ya no tendría que compartir ni su tiempo ni sus caricias con nadie más. Ya no sentiría culpa por Nicanor, porque si esto hubiese ocurrido en otra circunstancia habría sido nefasto, y ya estaba harta de sentir culpa, quería todo para Mercedes, solo por y para ella.

Mercedes atrapó la mano que seguía acariciándola, haciéndola entender que ya era suficiente.

—Ya basta, me vas a matar –dijo casi entre lloriqueos.

Bárbara la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, subió sus piernas con cuidado y atrapó sus caderas, acercándola aún más.

—No era mi intensión ¿Estuvo tan mal? –preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta.

—Claro que no –le dijo dejando caer su peso muerto entre sus brazos- es solo que siento que cada vez va a ser más intenso.

—Creo cada orgasmo es distinto uno del otro, a veces son suaves y duran más tiempo, a veces más intensos y cortos…

—Y otras veces piensas que vas a morir en los brazos de quien amas –La interrumpió Mercedes mientras se alejó de su hombro para mirarla- Bárbara… alguna vez sentiste con… con…

Bárbara entendió perfectamente para donde iba Mercedes con esa pregunta así que no la dejó terminar poniendo sus dedos su boca para callarla.

—No, no Mercedes, no te compares, es distinto, ni siquiera había hecho esto con otra mujer, y sentir lo que sentí contigo nunca antes lo había sentido, no de esta manera.

—Pero entonces ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? –le preguntó mientras le besaba la mandíbula.

—Cada mujer sabe y conoce su cuerpo, si no fuera así, no hubieras tenido el instinto de tocarme todos estos días, no son ocurrencias extrañas, simplemente plasmabas en mi lo que yo quería que te hiciera, solo necesitabas que te dirigiera por el camino correcto.

—Aun así –dijo mientras la empujaba para que se recostara en el diván- quiero asegurarme de haber aprendido la lección.

Bárbara no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, la pasión de Mercedes se había desatado de tal manera que sintió que incluso ahora tenía más fuerza y peso en su cuerpo. El jadeo de su respiración le hizo entender que no habría ninguna manera de hacerla desistir, y la verdad es que ya no quería hacerlo, quería dejarla ser ella misma sin ninguna de sus intervenciones, quería ser suya de una vez por todas, ya era suficiente de lecciones.

Mercedes fue besando el cuerpo de Bárbara como mejor le complacía, se detuvo un momento en sus pechos, los cuales hace ya bastante rato la tenían con ganas de besarlos, succionó uno de sus pezones mientras con su mano jugaba con el otro, a momentos Bárbara siseaba por presiones desmedidas, lo que hacía que Mercedes se preocupara, aunque luego entendió que no era nada doloroso, al menos eso le decía el rostro placentero de Bárbara. Siguió bajando por su vientre, repartiendo besos y caricias, siguió por su ombligo el cuál de pronto le pareció excesivamente hermoso, o detalles como las curvas de su cintura, o la suavidad de sus muslos al tocarlos. Siguió bajando y se encontró con lo que tanto buscaba y ansiaba por probar, miró a Bárbara tan solo por saber si ella también lo ansiaba, la mirada lo decía todo, ella estaba completamente entregada.

Bárbara gimió al sentir el contacto de la boca de Mercedes, que no era para nada tímida, se sentía como terciopelo, suave y tibia, sentía que la inundaba con tal dedicación que no pudo evitar dejar salir una importante declaración.

—Eres tan suave, tan tibia Mercedes –suspiró- incluso mejor de lo que pensé.

Aquello le hizo entender a Mercedes que Bárbara había fantaseado con ella en alguna ocasión, eso la hizo sentirse con más propiedad de lo que estaba haciendo, no podía defraudarla. Volvió a levantar la mirada solo para cerciorarse de estar haciéndolo bien, y notó que Bárbara no le quitaba la vista de encima, así que si le gustaba mirar le daría algo de lo que pedía. Pasó su lengua lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, y contenta con la expresión en el rostro de su amada volvió a repetirlo, subiendo y bajando con su lengua con mirada sensual.

Bárbara no podía creer lo que había creado, porque sí, esta Mercedes quería adjudicársela, y le encantaba, la sacaba de sus casillas, la volvía loca, pero por sobre todo la hacía enternecerse. Mercedes no había perdido su pureza, simplemente ahora conocía aristas del amor jamás exploradas, y ahora que las sabía se empeñaba en complacerla, porque la amaba, quería amarla en todas sus formas. Nunca nadie había tenido tal dedicación con ella, ni siquiera en el plano sexual.

Estaba disfrutando de la improvisación de su amada, pero no fue hasta que sintió su boca por completo inundar su sexo que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mercedes aplicaba lo aprendido de manera avezada, succionaba su clítoris con devoción, a ratos lo castigaba con movimientos circulares de su lengua y luego volvía a succionarlo. Bárbara trató de decir algo pero ni siquiera pudo pronunciar una sola palabra, la cabeza le daba vueltas, era una locura. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus músculos se tensaron, y dado de lo receptiva que estaba siendo Mercedes no tuvo que decir mucho más de lo que su cuerpo ya estaba diciendo. La boca de Mercedes la tenía atrapada en una danza de placer indescriptible, su espalda se encorvó casi con voluntad propia, así que tuvo que sujetar la cabeza de Mercedes para no perder el contacto. Con la boca entre abierta y con la respiración apagada, abrió los ojos y dejó escapar al fin aquel orgasmo tan bien trabajado, su cuerpo perdió total control, su cadera se movía contra los labios de Mercedes, sus gemidos no tenían pudor alguno saliendo de su boca y su pecho se movía de tal manera que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Mercedes no se detuvo del todo hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y su respiración se hizo más acompasada, tan solo dejó de hacerlo cuando Bárbara la soltó de sus cabellos como una señal de que era suficiente.

—Eres deliciosa Bárbara –dijo mirando la humedad de su sexo.

Mercedes parecía no estar satisfecha, miraba su centro queriendo aún más de sus sabores, no lo pensó dos veces para volver a besarlo, esta vez más lento, pausado, como quien besa una boca, suave y sin aviso.

Bárbara la dejó, incluso con el cuerpo aun temblando disfrutaba de aquellos toques finales, al menos eso creía ella, porque aquella obsesión de su amada se traducía en pequeños gruñidos mientras la devoraba, eso la hizo sonreír, incluso soltar una leve risa, no porque le pareciera gracioso, sino porque sorpresivamente aquellos besos la estaban llevando a un segundo orgasmo.

Apoyó sus antebrazos y levantó su cabeza bruscamente, incrédula, sorprendida.

—Ay Mercedes –dijo al tiempo que dejaba escapar el aire- Eres maravillosa.

Otra ola de sensaciones se arremolinó en su bajo vientre y pronto no pudo mantener esta posición, esta vez parecía venir más intenso y sin ningún aviso, se tiró hacia atrás y se tomó la cara ahogando sus gemidos, cosa que fue inútil, porque pronto se desesperó, se tomaba de la tela del diván, arañándolo, tratando de buscar algo de qué sostenerse, una salvación a lo que sería esa pequeña muerte. Hubiera querido detenerla, pero no se sintió capaz, ni tampoco con las fuerzas para hacerlo, su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que apenas unas caricias en el vientre la hacían volver a temblar, a contraerse sin tener control de ello. Cuando vio que Mercedes al fin la dejaba y se alejaba de ella juntó sus piernas y se quedó ahí de costado mirándola, incrédula de lo que acababa de suceder.

Mercedes se sentó en el otro extremo del diván y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, mientras con la otra se limpiaba excesos de la humedad de Bárbara en la comisura de sus labios, sonriendo complacida con lo que había hecho, incluso con aires altivos, de alguien que sabía había provocado estragos.

—¿Quién te crees que eres Mercedes Möller? –preguntó Bárbara medio divertida aún agitada.

—¿Yo? ¿Creerme? Mi amor, yo no me creo nada, yo soy –dijo pavoneándose mientras levantaba una ceja- y lo que soy es tu culpa, eres una profesora de excelencia.

Ambas se rieron por aquel intercambio de palabras, pero Bárbara no quería ser menos, ni tampoco quedarse atrás, al menos le dejaría una pequeña amenaza.

—Espera a que te pille desprevenida y verás cuanto más te falta por aprender.

—Me das miedo Bárbara –dijo levantándose tentada de la risa.

—¿Para dónde vas?

—A hacer el desayuno –tomó su bata y se la puso- descansa un rato, debes estar muerta de sueño –caminó hasta donde estaba la radio y la encendió para colocar algo de música en alguna emisora.

—No podría dormir teniéndote en frente vestida así.

Mercedes se sonrió

—¿Lo dices por esta bata?

—Acabo de descubrir que me encanta verte desnuda tras esa tela transparente.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás con esa pose de pintura renacentista recostada en el diván.

—No me queda otra, si tuviera mi pie sano ya habría corrido hacia a ti para comerte a besos.

—Qué mala suerte…. –dijo lamentándose.

Ambas se rieron para finalmente admirarse en silencio por unos segundos, segundos que parecieron eternos, la belleza de ambas era abrazada por los rayos del sol, al fin y al cabo, el amanecer no había sentido celos, todo lo contrario, les había sonreído al verlas amarse con tal pasión y entrega. El primer de muchos amaneceres juntas, pero este sin duda sería especial, este sería el amanecer de la primera vez.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

La historia estaba pensada hasta este punto, pero bueno, hubo situaciones y personajes que se escribieron solos y que tienen que ser tratados (sí, a veces mis dedos cobran vida propia y les encanta alargarme la historia) como por ejemplo la obsesión de Sofía o el asunto pendiente en Santiago de Bárbara, incluso como adelanto, les cuento que se viene un nuevo comisario que investigará la muerte de Nicanor y además un nuevo incendio. No sé por qué asumo que haré una historia corta cuando sé que no va a ser así jajajaja.

Desde siempre agradecida con sus reviews, y créanme, hay más de lo que leyeron en este capítulo más adelante, así que no crean que ahora me convertiré en una bruja que solo les dará drama.

Un beso y un abrazo!


	9. Capítulo 9: Visitas Inesperadas

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

Muchas gracias mis queridas lectoras, nuevamente por acá después de algunos días de flojera, así que sigamos con esto, sé que quieren ir al grano ya! Aunque siempre agradecida de los comentarios y siempre atenta a ellos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Visitas inesperadas**

Un par de tazas de leche caliente, era mejor que preparar café, pensó Mercedes. Bárbara debía descansar luego de esa larga noche afinando el piano, debía descansar ese pie, así que la animaría a irse a la cama ahora mismo para luego más tarde despertarla a la hora del almuerzo.

Salió de la cocina cantando en voz baja la canción que tocaban en la radio, esperando verla recostada aún en el diván, pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba ahí, miró por la ventana y vio lo que se temía, estaba desnuda nadando en la piscina.

—Ay no… pero otra vez con el asunto de meterse al agua –dijo indignada para sí misma- con lo que me cuesta curarle esa herida.

Dejó ambas tazas en la mesa con la clara intención de ir a regañarla pero un cambio en la transmisión de la radio llamó su atención haciéndola detenerse, parecía que darían una noticia de último minuto o iban a decir algo importante, interrumpir una canción a la mitad no era normal así que se apresuró a subir el volumen para escuchar mejor.

Luego de unos segundos su rostro se desfiguró, otro incendio acontecía en Villa Ruiseñor, pero esta vez no era una casa, habían quemado la iglesia, y por lo escuchado, aún trataban de controlar el fuego. Pensó inmediatamente en el padre Reynaldo, se preguntaba si acaso habría podido salir ileso de aquella catástrofe, y mientras pensaba se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que probablemente María Elsa estaría preguntándose lo mismo, así que tomó el teléfono y llamó a la hostería para hablar con ella. Nadie contestó, intentó un par de veces más pero fue inútil, seguramente todos estaban pendientes del incendio, tal cual como ocurrió con la casa de Bárbara.

Mercedes se paseó de un lugar a otro pensando en si debía ir o no a la hostería para acompañar a María Elsa, sabía que a pesar de que su amiga había cortado todo tipo de relaciones con el padre Reynaldo estaría preocupada, pero ahora mismo le importaba más la reacción de Bárbara, ella no había puesto ningún interés en volver a tocar el tema del incendio, el único interés mostrado fue que confiaba en la autoridades para que descubrieran quien había sido el culpable, ni siquiera había querido decirle que sospechaba de Quiroga como autor del hecho, aunque era más que obvio, y ahora con esto ya no cabía dudas, entonces, le aterraba la idea de que Bárbara ahora se sintiera perseguida no tan solo por el recuerdo del incendio de su casa, sino por el inminente peligro que ahora acechaba a los Möller, porque si Quiroga era el responsable, no cabía duda que ahora su familia serían los siguientes. No quería darle más preocupaciones, encontraría algún modo de darle la noticia sin que le afectara tanto. Salió finalmente hacia el patio con el par de tazas de leche, no sin antes tomar un par de batas de baño para hacer salir a Bárbara de la piscina, estaba segura que alguien pronto llegaría debido a lo ocurrido.

Ordenó la mesa que estaba afuera, puso las tasas y se sacó su bata de dormir para ponerse la otra, caminó hacia la piscina con la intensión de hacerla salir pero pronto su mente se quedó en blanco al verla nadar con tal agilidad y hermosura. Una sirena, pensó, no podía imaginarla como otra cosa, no podía ni siquiera regañarla, se veía hermosa con su cuerpo ondeando bajo el agua.

—Pensé que estabas muerta de sueño –dijo Mercedes cuando vio que su cabeza emergía- pero veo que insistes en eso de meterte al agua cuando sabes que aún no puedes.

—No seas así, la mañana está exquisita, no pude evitarlo ¿Por qué no vienes?

Claramente Mercedes no iba a poder convencerla tan fácil, así que sucumbió ante la petición, sabía que iba a gastar tiempo, y un pequeño chapuzón no le haría mal a nadie.

—Está bien, pero solo un momento –dijo mientras se sacaba la bata y se metía a la piscina- Ya no es tan temprano y cualquier persona podría llegar.

—¿Quién va a llegar Mercedes? Para tus hermanos aún es de madrugada y tu papá a esta hora está trabajando.

—Tienes razón, pero, el desayuno está servido y la leche se va a enfriar, así que vamos a salir de aquí las dos en un par de minutos.

—¿Sabías que me encanta cuando te pones mandona? –le preguntó mientras la atraía hacía ella, presionándola contra su cuerpo- sobre todo cuando me hablas así muy seria y levantas la ceja, eso me vuelve loca.

—¿Cómo? ¿Así? –preguntó levantando la ceja y poniéndose seria.

Ambas explotaron en risa pero Bárbara sentía derretirse y no pudo evitar llenarla de besos ante la expresión. Besos que llevaron a otros más profundos, pronto Bárbara se hundió en el cuello de Mercedes y las manos ya no las pudo mantener en su cintura.

—Ay Mercedes, eres tan tierna.

—Bárbara… ya, en serio, se nos va a enfriar el desayuno.

Mercedes volvió a caer en la realidad, estaban disfrutando de un entretenido momento, pero su cabeza estaba en cómo lo estaría pasando María Elsa ahora.

—¿Mercedes? Pasa algo ¿Verdad? –le preguntó estudiando su rostro.

—No es nada, es solo que me preocupa tu herida, la has mojado tantas veces que tengo miedo que se infecte, y por más que trato de curarla tu no ayudas en nada, qué pasaría si se pone fea, si eso ocurre, pues vamos a tener que llamar a…

—No, no… -dijo mientras ponía su mano en la boca de Mercedes para que no nombrara a la enfermera- entendí, perdóname, he sido una irresponsable, y sobre todo una mal agradecida, prometo cuidarme hasta que cure bien.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Prometido.

Salieron de la piscina, Bárbara un poco más cabizbaja, apenada por no pensar primero antes de hacer las cosas. Mercedes se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que no dudó en tomar su mano para evitar que siguiera caminando, atraerla hacia ella y abrazarla. La idea era no hacerla sentir mal con la noticia del nuevo incendio, no esperaba esta reacción.

—No pongas esa carita, no estoy molesta –le ordenó el cabello mojado.

—Sé que no estas enojada, pero me siento mal, yo…

Mercedes la hizo callar poniendo sus labios en los suyos, simple y sin apuros, tierno y suave. Pasó sus manos por el cabello, haciendo escurrir el agua por la espalda, volviendo a hacer lo mismo con el rostro que aún estaba empapado, y así, ambas desnudas bajo el cálido sol, fueron descubiertas por quien menos se lo esperaban.

—¡¿Mercedes?!

En vez de separarse, ambas se abrazaron aún más fuerte, tratando de ocultar su desnudez, esperando lo peor, aunque aquella voz era conocida y de confianza, el pudor era más fuerte. Cuando Mercedes vio la cara de pánico de Bárbara, volteó para ver de una vez por todas quien era. Su rostro palideció, no por darse cuenta de que habían sido descubiertas por María Elsa, ni tampoco por el padre Reynaldo, quien le acompañada, el asombro de verlos en esas condiciones hizo que todo lo demás casi ni importara. Ambos llevaban sus ropas quemadas, pero el padre Reynaldo se veía muy herido, apenas se podía sostener apoyado en María Elsa. Con el rostro lleno de sangre y una mueca de evidente dolor, no hizo más que desviar la mirada al verlas desnudas.

María Elsa no dijo mucho más, siguió con el padre Reynaldo dentro de la casa un poco avergonzada de lo que había sucedido aunque eso ya no tenía mucha importancia con lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras tanto, Mercedes y Bárbara se pusieron la bata para ir tras ellos, ninguna de las dos ni siquiera pensó en dar explicaciones de la escena que habían ofrecido.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Mercedes abrochándose la bata mientras entraba en la casa, asombrada, haciéndose la desentendida, su plan de decirle la noticia de forma sutil a Bárbara ya no iba a ser posible- ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Cómo entraste a la casa?

—Le saqué las llaves a Horacio a escondidas. Discúlpame Mechita, sé que no debí venir sin avisar pero no había tiempo para eso, la iglesia se estaba quemando y yo solo pensé en sacar a Reynaldo de ahí.

—¿Lo sacaste tu sola? –Preguntó Bárbara.

—Rompió la puerta trasera con un hacha –dijo Reynaldo- alguien la cerró antes de que el fuego comenzara.

—Escúchenme bien, yo necesito un favor, por un tiempo, quizás… es más que obvio que mi papá está detrás de todo esto, así que necesito que escondan al padre Reynaldo acá.

—¿Qué? – Preguntó Mercedes sorprendida.

—Lo que te estoy pidiendo Meche, en cierto modo es que escondan acá al padre Reynaldo hasta que encontremos un lugar más seguro. Tenemos que hacerlo desaparecer… mi padre, no va a descansar hasta verlo muerto.

Mercedes y Bárbara se miraron incrédulas por la petición, era algo arriesgado pero por sobre todo una locura, algo sacado de una película de ficción, hacer desaparecer a alguien, ellas ¿Acaso era posible? Bárbara comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, se acariciaba el pecho tratando de calmar la inminente angustia por lo que a ella le había tocado vivir también, al menos eso quería creer, lo que le estaba afectando era que si María Elsa estaba en lo cierto, ellas también corrían peligro ahora en la casa estando solas, y no creía poder volver a soportar una situación igual a la que vivió con Nicanor, imaginar a Mercedes pasar por eso le hacía un nudo en la garganta que la estaba torturando.

—Eso es muy peligroso María Elsa –dijo finalmente Bárbara- A ver, y si es verdad que tu papá está mandando gente a quemarlo todo ¿Sabes lo que nos podría pasar si descubren que tenemos acá al padre Reynaldo? Dime una cosa ¿Qué pasa si vienen y queman esta casa también? –Dijo casi entre sollozos- Y tampoco entiendo por qué razón tienes tú que hacerte cargo de este problema –dijo finalmente soltando un par de lágrimas.

—Barbarita, es mejor que te calmes, no te pongas así –le dijo Mercedes- ya te va a poder explicar.

—No, en serio, yo quiero saber Mercedes, por qué María Elsa nos expone de esta manera, por qué es tan importante esconder al padre Reynaldo acá.

—Porque no sabía a quién más recurrir –dijo María Elsa- porque ustedes son de confianza… porque… -finalmente se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro.

—Ya no tiene mucho caso ocultarlo –dijo el padre Reynaldo.

—Ehhhh no, esperen –dijo Mercedes- es mejor que yo hable con Bárbara, discúlpenla, está afectada todavía con lo que le paso y esto también la pone mal. Vamos a ir a vestirnos. María Elsa, hay un botiquín ahí en el estante para que podamos atenderlo, volvemos en seguida.

Mercedes la tomó del brazo y casi la llevó a la fuerza, entraron a la habitación y mientras buscaba ropa para ambas fue explicándole toda la situación.

—No entiendo ¿Realmente vas a dejar que el padre Reynaldo se quedé acá? En algún momento se van a dar cuenta, tu papá lo va a notar y se va a poner como loco, te aseguro que piensa igual que yo, es peligroso tenerlo acá, si alguien se entera puede llegar a los oídos de Quiroga y te juro que yo no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

—Tengo que darle una mano a mi amiga, así como ella nos la dio a nosotras –dijo mientras seguía buscando ropa.

—¿Tan importante es él para la María Elsa?

Mercedes se detuvo y se dirigió hacia Bárbara.

—Bárbara… ellos fueron amantes. Tú más que nadie puede ponerse en los zapatos de la Elsa, pasó por lo mismo que tú, y lo peor de todo, es que eligió quedarse con mi hermano a pesar de que no lo ama, y aun así después de todo lo que ha pasado, ella aún vela por él, porque todavía lo ama aunque no puedan estar juntos. Dime una cosa Bárbara ¿Acaso tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo?

Le preguntó sin esperar respuesta, sabía que tan solo con eso haría que Bárbara entrara en razón.

—Esto que me dices me pilla por sorpresa, no lo habría imaginado nunca –dijo calmándose pero aun acariciando su pecho para aliviar la angustia- Tienes razón, aunque sigo pensando que es peligroso.

—Lo es, pero supongo que no va a estar para siempre acá, podemos buscar una solución por mientras se recupera.

—No Mercedes, eso es mucho tiempo –suspiró- creo que puedo hacer algo más rápido por él.

—¿En serio?

—Vistámonos y luego les explico a todos.

A penas salieron de la habitación el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Mercedes se apresuró a contestar pero Bárbara la detuvo, pidiéndole expresamente que se calmara para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. Estuvo de acuerdo, levantó el teléfono y contestó, era Horacio preguntando por María Elsa.

—Sí claro que está acá ¿Quieres que la llame? Está tomando sol afuera –dijo mintiendo.

María Elsa negó asustada, no se sentía preparada. Sin embargo, Mercedes insistió, dejó el auricular tapado con su mano y le susurró que actuara normal, que sería bueno que la escuchara, así nadie podría sospechar.

—Aló, ¿Horacio? –Hubo un silencio en la sala, nadie habló, atentos a ella- Te dije que vendría seguido por acá, vine a tomar desayuno con las chiquillas y aproveché de traerles algo para comer… No, no sé qué es lo que pasó, me vine muy temprano… No te puedo creer, ¿Están todos bien?... Ah claro, entonces por eso me estás buscando, seguramente pensaste que corrí a la iglesia ¿Verdad?... No, no te disculpes, voy a volver luego para saber noticias… obvio que me preocupa… no, no es por eso, cualquiera se preocuparía por la vida de alguien. Mira Horacio, deja de hacer escándalos de celos por cosas que ni siquiera han pasado, vuelvo más tarde. Adiós.

Mercedes la abrazó y María Elsa al fin pudo respirar un poco aliviada.

—Estuviste bien amiga, yo no te voy a juzgar por esto que estás haciendo, te entiendo perfectamente.

—Bueno –dijo Bárbara- es mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra. Ahora necesito ocupar yo el teléfono, voy a hacer una llamada de larga distancia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Mercedes curiosa.

—Venderle mi alma al diablo, y espero que todo resulte porque si no mi sacrificio será en vano. Esto lo hago por nosotras.

No esperó aprobación, decidida, Bárbara tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con la operadora dictándole el número, repitiéndolo lento un par de veces, el tono no sonó mucho y le contestaron. La conversación era un poco monosilábica, al menos de parte de Bárbara, al parecer la otra persona en el teléfono tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

—Mira, mi llamada no es para saludarte, ni menos para que me cuentes tu vida. Sé que te vienes a Santiago a penas el abogado te confirme mi respuesta pero necesito que lo hagas mañana mismo, yo te prometo que no tendrás que estar en Chile más de una semana y me verás aparecer por allá para arreglar todo –Bárbara escuchó atenta la respuesta desde el otro lado, aunque no la estaba dejando hablar mucho más- ¿A cambio de qué? Bueno, de que te lleves a una persona a Mendoza y le ayudes… No mujer, no es nada ilegal, es un cura que se retiró y necesita comenzar otra vida, simple, no te estoy enviando a nadie peligroso. Me haces ese favor y firmo todos los papeles que quieran, incluso estoy dispuesta a reunirme con esa mujer… la tuya será, para mi dejó de serlo cuando me envió a ese horrible lugar… Bueno, entonces mañana mismo en la tarde en Estación Central, la patente del auto es BR*34, es un Chevrolet del año 51, no te puedes confundir… No, no iré yo, no ahora, pero me verás en algunos días más. Adiós.

Mercedes la miró perpleja, no estaba segura de la razón por la cual se había quedado así, quizás por la forma de hablar con esa persona, o la autoridad con que se dirigía, o quizás porque notó cierto rencor al escucharla hablar. Esa conversación telefónica le había generado muchas preguntas, pero la que más se repetía, era quién era esa mujer con la que hablaba, eso la hacía sentir insegura, escucharla hablar con alguien de quien nunca Bárbara le había mencionado incluso le estaba llegando a provocar celos.

—¿Con quién hablabas Bárbara?

—Lucrecia, la hija del Diablo… y también mi hermana mayor.

Realmente eso no contestaba a ninguna de las interrogantes de Mercedes, todo lo contrario, generaba aún más.

—Gracias Bárbara –dijo María Elsa, acercándose para abrazarla- No esperaba tanto.

—Bueno entonces lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente –dijo separándola de ella finalmente- Ahora te vas a bañar y te pondrás ropa limpia y te irás a la hostería, si te preguntan por la ropa les dirás que se te mojó en la piscina. Listo, no des muchas vueltas y muéstrate afectada por el incendio en la iglesia, no levantes sospechas ¿Bueno? Ahora bien, mañana será un día difícil –le dijo mientras le abría la mano entregándole unas llaves- Estas son las llaves de mi auto, está estacionado afuera de lo que quedó de mi casa, hoy mismo le dices a Horacio que yo quiero que me lo traigas mañana. Traes a tus hijos, y un bolso que indique que pasarás un día de piscina aquí en la casa. La idea es que nadie te extrañe mañana, que ni se acuerden de ti. Irás a dejar al padre Reynaldo a Santiago y mi hermana se ocupará de él de ahí en adelante. Volverás enseguida. Y aquí nada ha ocurrido, nadie, ninguna de nosotras volverá a hablar de esto, desde ahora en adelante el padre Reynaldo falleció en el incendio.

—Fingiremos su muerte –dijo María Elsa para luego taparse la boca incrédula de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Es un poco loco –dijo mirando a Bárbara, como si esperara a que le dijera que era una mala broma, pero no ocurrió, ella hablaba en serio- pero es la mejor opción amiga, al menos estarás tranquila sabiendo que estará bien.

—No tengo elección –dijo Reynaldo- tendré que irme, tu papá no va a descansar hasta verme muerto.

—Lo sé, es solo que creo que mañana será el último día que te veré –dijo triste.

—Quien sabe, quizás Dios nos vuelva a reunir en otro momento. María Elsa, gracias, al menos ahora sé, y me voy convencido de que no me odias, eso es mejor que cualquier cosa, hubiera preferido morir antes que ser rescatado por cualquier otra persona.

—Basta Reynaldo –dijo afectada, dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse e irse luego.

* * *

Incómodo, al menos así sentía Mercedes al estar junto al padre Reynaldo luego de que las cosas se calmaran. Había matado el tiempo lejos de él mientras buscaba algo de ropa de su padre para prestarle para el viaje, buscando lo necesario para curarle las heridas, pero sabía que llegaría el momento de conversar por lo que había visto afuera en la piscina. No le iba a mentir, ya no tenía importancia.

—Tiene cara de sermón –dijo Bárbara con cara de disgusto mientras lo observaba siendo curado por Mercedes- y yo ya no quiero escuchar nada de esas cosas, bastante escuché en mi adolescencia. Iré a preparar el almuerzo.

¿En su adolescencia? Se preguntó Mercedes volteando a verla mientras iba camino a la cocina. Hizo una mueca de resignación y siguió en lo suyo, pero era verdad, el padre Reynaldo tenía cara de decirle muchas cosas, y sí, se sentía incómoda, pero ya no tenía ese miedo de perderlo todo que la atormentaba hace unas semanas atrás, él se iría lejos, y ya no podría quitarle el puesto de directora bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Ya pues padre, la Bárbara tiene razón, hable, dígame cuánto es lo que estamos pecando –le dijo mientras limpiaba una herida de su frente.

—No te voy a dar ningún sermón Mercedes ¿Con qué cara?

—¿No? –preguntó levantando una ceja, seria mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Reynaldo le tomó la mano para que dejara de curarlo y se sentó de frente a ella.

—No –suspiró- hace bastante tiempo que entendí que el amor tiene muchas caras, algunas impensadas, y aunque no lo creas, tu forma de amar es más común de lo que crees.

Mercedes dejó lo que tenía en las manos y se las refregó en su falta, mirando hacia abajo, tratando de encontrarle lógica a lo que le decía.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo.

—No eres la única en esto. He escuchado un centenar de historias de amores prohibidos, por eso Mercedes, tengo que advertirte. Ninguno de ellos ha terminado bien, el amor requiere sacrificios, y muchas veces por amor hay que vivir separados –bajó su mirada sonriendo resignado- como me pasó con María Elsa, por ejemplo.

—Pero, ustedes son hombre y mujer, no es lo mismo, al menos, no tan escandaloso para la gente. Si se supiera, sería como un secreto a voces, nadie diría nada, con suerte hablarían a sus espaldas.

—No lo creas, Quiroga tendría aún más razones para verme muerto. Somos, somos iguales, Mercedes. Y lo que hable la gente es lo de menos, nadie tiene derecho a cuestionar la pureza del amor. Porque el amor Mercedes, es amor, no existen los malos amores, ni los impuros, el amor nunca es malo, si no, deja de llamarse amor. Lo aprendí y lo acepté con el tiempo. Lo que me preocupa no es lo que la gente hable, me preocupa que puedan hacerles daño de otras formas, he visto y he escuchado atrocidades que no te imaginas y no quiero eso para ustedes –dijo negando con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos- Por eso, porque te conozco desde jovencita y porque te estimo mucho, mi consejo es que no se expongan, aunque no lo creas las vi en la parroquia besándose y ahora esto, podrían haber sido descubiertas por cualquiera de tu familia.

Mercedes se tomó el rostro recordando el beso que se habían dado en la iglesia.

—Pero… usted…

—No dije nada, no sería capaz de hacerles semejante daño.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Bárbara corrió hacia la sala desesperada mirando hacia la entrada, rogando porque las cortinas estuvieran cerradas y nadie haya divisado al padre Reynaldo.

—¡Te lo dije Mercedes! Esto es muy arriesgado –Exclamó en voz baja- Esconde al padre y yo abro la puerta.

Mercedes lo llevó a la segunda planta, indicándole algún lugar seguro para esconderse mientras atendían la puerta, y si es que tenía suerte, de no ser nadie de la familia, no le tocaría dormir dentro del armario hasta la siguiente mañana.

Bárbara se calmó, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta al escuchar a Mercedes volver sola. Su sorpresa no fue menor.

—¿Vilches? ¿Qué hace por acá? –Preguntó asombrada y luego mirando por sobre su hombro a otra persona, para ella desconocida.

—Señora Bárbara –Vilches indicó hacia atrás- Él es el nuevo comisario.

—Buenas Tardes –le dio su mano- Comisario Fernández, me asignaron acá a la Villa Ruiseñor para investigar la muerte de su marido.

—Ya veo –dijo nerviosa- Muchas gracias. Pero aun no entiendo, qué hacen acá.

—Vinimos a interrogarla –dijo Fernández.

—Pero… ¿Acaso soy sospechosa? –miró a ambos esperando respuesta.

—Bueno, eso venimos a averiguar.

—En calidad de testigo –dijo Vilches un poco molesto por la poca delicadeza del comisario.

—Bárbara –llamó Mercedes desde adentro que ya escuchaba atenta- Invítelos a pasar.

—¿Ah? Sí claro, que tonta, cómo no se me ocurrió –dijo tomándose la cabeza- Comisario, le presento a Mercedes, Mercedes Möller, la dueña de casa.

—Un gusto –dijo Fernández extendiéndole la mano.

—Buenas tardes, tomen asiento.

El comisario caminó despacio, observando cada rincón de la casa, como todo policía, necesitaba estudiar los alrededores nuevos para sus ojos.

—Al parecer alguien se lastimó bien feo –dijo indicando la mesita con las compresas sucias de la curación del padre Reynaldo.

—Mercedes –dijo Bárbara rápidamente- O sea, yo, Mercedes me hizo la curación de una herida que me hice en el incendio.

—Se encuentra mejor ¿Verdad?

—Sí claro, mucho mejor, es solo que la herida ha costado un poco a que sane.

—La verdad es que habíamos querido que se recuperara bien –dijo Vilches- como usted era la esposa de Pereira tuvimos un poco más de consideración y queríamos dejarla llevar el luto más tranquila, pero debido al nuevo incendio, esto se puso más complicado, es necesario que nos brinde declaraciones de lo que ocurrió ese día con más detalle, creemos que tienen relación.

—Vilches, yo le dije en el hospital todo lo que sabía, no sé absolutamente nada más.

—Bueno, pensé que podría recordar algo más.

—Lo que usted recuerda señora Bárbara no nos ayuda mucho –intervino Fernández- en realidad estamos acá para descartarla como sospechosa.

Vilches negaba con la cabeza, había querido mantener una conversación que no pareciera una especie de interrogatorio pero Fernández no era de esas personas, él quería hacer el trabajo rápido y no perder tiempo.

—Sospechosa ¿Yo?

—Esperen –interrumpió Mercedes- ¿Cómo la Barbarita va a querer quemar su casa? si es todo lo que tenía acá en el pueblo, con ella adentro más encima –dijo casi indignada.

—Claro, también cómo es que quisiera que su marido muriera –sonrió Fernández- Mire, prácticamente no estaríamos acá si no fuera por esto –le lanzó un sobre de color café en la mesa casi de forma grotesca- Solo vengo buscando explicaciones.

Bárbara abrió el sobre, confundida, sin entender de qué se trataba, pero al sacar su contenido fue entendiendo todo perfectamente. Podría haberse sorprendido, pero la curiosidad fue más grande, aquel sobre contenía un centenar de fotos de ella caminando por el pueblo, saliendo del colegio, entrando al cine, y otras muchas con Mercedes.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? Claramente alguien seguía mis pasos pero no entiendo con qué fin –dijo molesta, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener el asombro y el miedo, había fotos de ella con Mercedes que estaban al filo de ser comprometedoras.

—Se nos acercó un detective privado que Nicanor contrató para seguirla, y nos contó que el comisario pensaba que usted tenía un amante. Sabe que eso cambia el curso de la investigación ¿Verdad?

—No lo puedo creer, no, en serio, Nicanor… -suspiró- Claro que sé que eso cambia las cosas –miró a Mercedes para cerciorarse de que no se estaba mostrando nerviosa, al final su miedo de ser relacionada con el incendio se estaba volviendo real- si tuviera un amante se transformaría en el primer sospechoso, pero créanme, no hay ningún otro hombre –aseguró- No puedo creer que Nicanor me haya hecho esto.

—Yo hablé con Pereira sobre esto –intervino Vilches- Le dije que eran ideas de él.

—A ver Vilches, mejor dejemos que la señora Bárbara nos explique por qué razón su marido pensaba que tenía un amante –sonrió irónico- porque no por nada mandó a seguirla.

—¿Es en serio comisario? ¿Usted cree que hay otro hombre? –Lo miró directo a los ojos pero no recibió respuesta- Bueno, mire- tomó el montón de fotografías y comenzó a revisarlas- No hay fotos con ningún hombre, son fotos de mi diario vivir –siguió pasando una a una- Bien, mire, aquí saliendo del colegio con Mercedes –pasó otras tres más- aquí entrando al cine con Mercedes –paso varias fotos de ellas mirando una película- ¡Ay Mercedes mira! –Le mostraba una de las fotografías con entusiasmo- aquí cuando fuimos a ver Tarántula ¿Te acuerdas que estabas asustadísima? –Mercedes asintió y sonrió casi a la fuerza, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo Bárbara con esas fotos- Bueno, aquí con Mercedes en la plaza, otra con Mercedes, otra entrando a la hostería, seguramente visitando a Mercedes… Mercedes, Mercedes, Mercedes… -Lo miró a los ojos- ¿Quiere que siga? –Lanzó el montón de fotos sobre la mesa- No hay ningún otro hombre, a menos que crea que Mercedes es mi amante, porque ahí sí que sería capaz de explotar de risa en su cara.

Vilches se rio ganándose una mirada de furia de Fernández.

—No, claro que no, cómo se le ocurre esa barbaridad –se acomodó en la silla- pero aún no me responde la pregunta. ¿Por qué su marido creía que usted tenía un amante?

Bárbara suspiró y bajó la mirada, calmándose después de tan arriesgada jugada que había hecho con las fotografías.

—La verdad esto me sorprende, pero asumo que no estábamos pasando por un buen momento, su trabajo le tomaba tanto tiempo que prácticamente no teníamos tiempo para nosotros. Supongo que al dejarme sola pensó que estaba permitiéndome el paso libre a que me aventurara a otra relación.

—La entiendo perfectamente, yo más que cualquiera sé lo demandante que es este trabajo ¿Nunca se lo preguntó directamente?

—Nunca –dijo negando con la cabeza- por eso esto me asombra.

—Bueno, señora Bárbara –el comisario se levantó y le ofreció su mano para despedirse- Esta visita era solamente para descartar esta información como parte de la investigación. Cualquier información nueva vamos a estar informándole, y de verdad disculpe las molestias, sabemos que está de luto.

Vilches se acercó y se despidió con un fuerte abrazo, dándole el pésame por la muerte de Nicanor y prometiéndole que no la molestarían más de lo necesario con la investigación. Así salieron por la puerta con Mercedes y Bárbara casi aguantando la respiración hasta que los vieron partir en su auto.

—No puedo creer todo lo que nos está pasando –dijo Mercedes tomándose la frente- Me siento como una criminal. Te juro que mientras ibas pasando esas fotos el corazón se me detuvo. Sumando el asunto del padre Reynaldo siento que somos las criminales del siglo.

—Tranquila, ninguna de las dos puede ser culpada por nada porque no hicimos nada, no tienen pruebas. El único delito que hemos cometido ha sido amarnos.

—Y precisamente por eso estamos en problemas Bárbara ¿Te das cuenta que si Sofía habla las fotos van a tener un peso enorme en la investigación?

—Por lo de Sofía vamos a mantener la historia de siempre, tú y yo estábamos ensayando una obra de teatro, esa es nuestra coartada.

Se escuchó un sonido desde la segunda planta, ambas se sobresaltaron, habían olvidado la presencia del padre Reynaldo.

—¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó Reynaldo.

—Todo bien padre, váyase a una de las habitaciones y descanse, nosotras le llevaremos el almuerzo –le dijo Mercedes.

Reynaldo asintió y volvió por donde había aparecido.

—Bueno Mercedes, ahora con el asunto del padre Reynaldo –le tomó las manos y las besó- Tienes que saber que en unos días más voy a tener que partir a Santiago a solucionar este problema familiar del que te hablé, fue un trato que hice con mi hermana.

—Entonces te acompaño, no quiero dejarte sola mientras tu pie está en esas condiciones.

—No Mercedes, para esas alturas ya voy a estar mejor, no es necesario.

—Ya pero, de todas formas, aunque no sea necesario quiero ir contigo –le dijo un poco enojada, estaba sintiendo que Bárbara algo escondía en la ciudad.

—Mercedes, no –suspiró y apretó aún más sus manos- Mira, tengo que visitar a mi madre, es solo eso y vuelvo enseguida.

—Pero con mayor razón, me gustaría conocer a tu mamá.

—Y yo no quiero que te conozca –bajó la mirada- Mercedes, esa mujer es mala y créeme, por tu bien, prefiero que no sepa de tu existencia.

—Siento que hay muchas cosas que no me estás contando.

—Y te las contaré en su momento –la besó tiernamente soltándole las manos para luego abrazarla- Ay Mercedes, a mí también me cuesta separarme de ti, ahora más que nunca, me acostumbré a tenerte todos los días a mi lado, pero tengo que hacer esto sola.

—¿Al menos me vas a dejar ir a la estación a despedirte?

Bárbara se separó sonriente.

—¿Cómo en las películas románticas?

—Así mismo, voy a soltar hasta lágrimas cuando te vea partir.

—No te pongas triste –le ordenó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja- prometo que no serán más que un par de días, y cuando vuelva –se le acercó al oído a susurrarle- voy a compensarte como es debido.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

¿Ustedes creen que Bárbara aguantará ver a Mercedes moviendo su manito despidiéndola? ¿Creen que esa visita a Santiago será peligrosa para Bárbara? ¿Será verdad que solo irá a visitar a su madre? ¿A nadie se le hace muy freak que Bárbara no tenga ropa propia y esté usando hasta los calzones de Mercedes? Pues, todo eso y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos.

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios ahí abajito, siempre agradecida y contenta con todo lo que me dicen.

Un beso y gracias por seguir la historia.


End file.
